Legend of Symphonia
by angelic swordsman
Summary: Ganondorf has return to Hyrule and Mithos is here to help him takeover. Now Link must team up with Lloyd to protect Hyrule but is Ganondorf realy the main threat? Tales of symphonia zelda crossover.
1. Lloyd's dream

Angelic Swordsman: Hello reader and welcome to the revised chapter 1 of the Revised Legend of Symphonia. Now a few things to say about the story. One: it take place after the Oracle Game in Legend of Zelda, and two years after Symphonia. Two: Some chapters of the Original will be replaced with Completely New ones, but otherwise it just replacing chapter with more correct grammar ones. Finally for Zelda timeline lovers, Oracle is placed last in the Zelda timeline right after Adventure of Link. That pretty much all I have to say.

Lloyd: Alright let get started it been a long time since the last chapter. Seriously almost three years that a long time.

Angelic Swordsman: Your right please do the disclaimers ok. Then well get started with the revised chapter one.

Lloyd: Legend of Zelda and Tales of Symphonia is copyright of Namco and Nintendo. None the characters or objects in the games belong to the Author. However anything original that he make is completely his.

Angelic swordsman: Thanks now let start the Revival of this Fanfic

* * *

Lloyd's Dream

"Help… Help me please." cried a female voice from a faraway place.

However the place where we are now is in a mysterious, eerie forest that was devoid of any light. The tree looked as if they were haunted, and they could sprang to life at any moment. At the end of the of a clearing stood a pedestal that contained a sword. The sword had a purple hilt with a yellow jewel contained in the middle of the metallic purple crossguard. However the focus of our attention in these woods would be a young man who seem to be lost in these woods. He had light brown color eyes, with short dark brown colored hair; He was wearing a red shirt with buttons on it, black overall, red boots, and red gloves. On his hand was a blue gem that rested on some sort of mound that was on his forehand. He also carried two swords that were in the scabbards that lightly rested on the belts that were rapped around his waste. The youth looked around the woods as if he was looking for something, something that was important. _"where did that voice come from, and where in the world am I?" _thought the boy as he continued to looking around trying to get his bearings.

"Help me… Please help me…" cried the voice from faraway once again; as the youth looked around more frequently trying to find the source of the voice.

"Who there? Who are you and where are you calling from?" shouted the youth hoping to get a reply from the voice.

"Help me please… I'm at the castle, please head west…" Spoke the voice as it faded again with the wind howling.

Without saying nothing the man started to head west just as the voice stated. As he left the clearing a fog seemed to had suddenly appeared as if from nowhere. It was thick and scary making the sense of direction confusing. As he continued to proceed the voice would come back every now an then, to give the boy some help with directions. Finally the youth came to the exit of the woods into the clear night sky. The stars were glimmering peacefully overhead, but it wasn't as peaceful as it looked; as smoke seem to had been rising from the west horizon.

"Ah please help!! You must come to the castle quickly!" screamed the voice as the boy in red dashed off towards where the smoke was coming from.

As he was running he could hear a voice, it was a voice full of evil which seem to be laughing about something. _"What in the world is going on!? Where is that voice coming from, and why is that female voice calling for help!?" _thought the youth as he came to the source of the fire. He was shocked as he came to a castle town that was completely set a blaze! There were various town people fleeing, cry, hurt, or just plain dead. It was a horrible site to behold, but the evil voice that he had heard before let out an evil laugh.

"What in the world happen here!! Why am I here!? Where am I don't understand!!" shouted the youth in confusion as he stood there in a daze.

"Quickly to the garden. Ah!!" Screamed the female voice causing the boy to snap out of his dazed state and head for the castle garden.

The site at the garden shocked the youth even more then the burning town. There on the ground were countless dead men covered in blood and scattered around the place. The ones in silver chainmail and armor where probably the castle guards, but the one in the red suits with chainmail and armor helmets is what really shocked the boy most.

"What in the worlds going on!! Why in the world are the Desians here!? Shouted the youth as these events were starting to confuse him greatly.

Not dwelling on it to long the boy continued into the castle, but the scenery inside was even worse than outside. It would seem that the bigger part of the battle had taken place inside the castle as more Desians and castle guards laid dead on the ground. As he continued to explore the castle he finally entered the throne room. In here there were more dead Desian body then there were castle guards. However the guard's armor in here were different then the guard's armor that were outside or in the hallway. As the youth came to the throne there sat a man in golden armor with a red cape, and a golden crown on top of his head. However it would seem that this man was dead as a lance stuck out of the left side of his chest like a stick. _"This guy must have been the lord of the castle." _thought the boy as he looked at the lifeless body.

"Help… Please he… " Said the female voice it couldn't finish it sentence.

"_That voice it coming from someplace in this castle." _thought the youth as he left the throne room as proceeded to search the castle for the source of the voice. It few hours later as he came another corridor. He had searched everywhere, but he couldn't find the owner of the voice that was talking to him. All he found where more slaughter guards and Desians alike, and it was starting to get him. Finally he came to a door that he hadn't come to yet. It was decorated with all kind of Symbolic symbol, and what caught his eyes most was the triangle that was in the center of the picture. _"Why do I feel that the triangle in this picture is important." _Thought the youth as he stared at the door for a little. Now noticing it he realized that he had a problem. It would seem that the door he was looking at had no doorknob what so ever, thus so he has no idea how to open it. Looking at the triangle at the door the boy ponder about how he was going to open this door.

"Touch the triangle in the center of the picture and the path to the basement will open." spoke a voice as a guard came around the corner.

"Hey are you ok!! Shouted the youth as he rushed over the guard and sat him against a wall.

"Don't bother with me it to late… But you must go and help our princess she in the basement all alone." said the guard as he breathed heavily as there was a sword slice that stretched around his stomach.

"Hey hang in there don't die on me!!" shouted the boy as he kneeled next the injured guard.

"Forget about me just worry about our princess. Please you must help her the enemy might try and attack her!!" shouted the guard putting more strain on his body.

"Please help her… Our kingdom is doomed, our king is dead, and she the only heir to the throne… Those monster came out of nowhere it only took them a few hour to wipe us all out… If only he was here…" spoke the guard as he faded away from life.

"May your soul find peace in the afterlife." said the youth as he touch the triangle on the door causing it to open, and with that headed into the basement.

The stair seem like they would go on forever as he continued to run down the stair. He was absolutely confused about what was going on. _Why am I here in this world? Why did the Desians attack this place, and most of all how did they get here in the first place?" _thought the youth. He was completely worried about the princess as the female voice had stop communicating to him for quite some time. _"Please don't be dead!!" _thought the boy as he reach the bottom, and approach a huge door that lead to the next room. Hesitating a little he finally pushed the door open and walked into the room. By far this was the most shocking scene that the boy had seen all day. Splattered all over was the chamber was red crisom blood, and hang from the ceiling were beautiful tapestry, but they were all burned in various place. However the youth quickly wonder over to something that was lying on the floor. Getting a close up look there laid the princess in a pool of her blood on her stomach.

Turning her on back the youth was horrify; there was a hole the size a fist puncture on her where her heart used to be. _" Damn I was to late!! How horrible her hearts was completely ripped right out of her." _thought the youth as he look at the once living girl with blood smeared on her cheek.

"Lloyd how in the hell are you here!!" boomed a voice as he turned around and looked at the person who was talking to him in shock.

There standing a few feet away from him was a man. He had platinum blonde hair, and emerald green eyes; he wore a Azure blue armor with a cross in the center of his breast plate, blue gauntlets, black pants, and, blue armor boots. He had a long sword in a scabbard strapped to his waist and a blue shield on his left hand with a cross in the middle just like his armor.

"Yggdrasil how are you alive your suppose to be dead!!" shouted the youth named Lloyd in disbelieve.

"That is none of your concern. However I'm glad that you're here because now I can finally get my revenge on you." said Yggdrasil as he pulled out a silver long sword from it scabbard.

* * *

Angelic Swordsman: Well that it for chapter one revised.

Lloyd: Wow that pretty good a lot better than chapter one, but don't you think you went a little overboard with Zelda's death.

Angelic Swordsman: Nope I think that it a little dramatic so to speak. Anyway this is the beginning of the revival please stay on the look out for chapter two of Legend of Symphonia.

Ganondorf: Ha ha ha can't wait until the next chapter I bet I beat you guys even worse than I did in the original chapter!!

Link: Well find out soon enough until the next chapter please review on this revised chapter.


	2. ch2 The end for a hero

Devilgod45: Hello reader and I welcome you back to the story.

Ganondorf: Now we can get to the part where I kill this pathetic hero Link?

Link: Hey who are you calling pathetic Ganondork!

Ganondorf: Damn little enough of this crap I'll kill you now!

Ganondorf charges at Link who pull out the master sword to protect himself. Link dodges Ganondorf attack causing him to crash into the table that Lloyd and Mithos was using to play cards.

Mithos: Hey you ruined are game Ganondorf!

Lloyd: Yeah just when I was starting to own his ass.

Ganondorf: Ok I'm sorry.

Devilgod45: Genis please do the disclaimer before I lose my cool.

Genis: Devilgod45 doesn't own Tales of Symphonia or Legend of Zelda and he probably never will.

The end for a hero

Yggdrasil laughed at the now vulnerable Lloyd who now couldn't move as fast with his injured leg. Lloyd stared at his leg which had been bleeding only for a few seconds.

"Now what will you do fool with that leg you won't be able to dodge my attacks so easily now." said Yggdrasil with an evil grin. Yggdrasil jumped high into the air and was soon hovering over Lloyd.

"Falcon dive" yelled Yggdrasil as he came diving down at incredible speed. Lloyd quickly jumped to the left as Yggdrasil smashed into the ground causing a small crater to form.

"Super sonic thrust" cried Lloyd as he thrusted his sword forward even faster and with more power. Yggdrasil who was surprise quickly blocked the attack with his shield but the force was so great it forced him back five feet.

"You underestimate me Mithos a mistake that will cause you dearly if you keep it up." Said Lloyd with a snicker.

"Only my former companions can call me by that name, I'll make sure you pay dearly for calling me by that name!" Screamed Yggdrasil now full of rage. Yggdrasil thrusted his sword straight at Lloyd.

"Guardian!" shouted Lloyd as a green barrier was created absorbing Yggrdrasil's attack. As the Fight continued the Lloyd and Yggdrasil attack each other fiercely but neither had managed to damage the other.

"Your doing quite well Lloyd but I promise you that you will die." said Yggdrasil with a smile on his face. Lloyd stared weakly at Yggdrasil for he new that he couldn't keep this up much longer. (If only I could get in one good attack to his shoulder I'm pretty sure I could beat him) though Lloyd as he stood up and got into a defensive stance, he could feel the extreme pain in his leg for if he did not get Yggdrasil now he would surely be killed.

"Now die Lloyd Super Lightning blade!" Yelled Yggdrasil as he thrusted his forward with incredible speed and power. Lloyd in a last didge effort jumped high into the air

"Rising falcon!" shouted Lloyd as he came diving down and nailed Yggdrasil in his injured shoulder.

"Ahgggag" cried Yggdrasil in pain as Lloyd pulled his sword out of Yggdrasil's shoulder.

"You will pay for that Lloyd!" Yelled Yggdrasil as he jumped into the air "Falcon dive" yelled Yggdrasil as he descendent down at fast speed. "I'm sorry dad…" whispered Lloyd as he prepare for his death.

Clang is what Lloyd heard, as he opened his eyes he saw person in green standing in front of him.

"Are you alright?" asked the mysterious person. "Who are you?" asked Lloyd in confusion. Yggdrasil who was also confuse suddenly relies who this boy in green was.

"So you're the boy who bears the holy triangle on his left hand." said Yggdrasil with an evil grin. "Are you the one responsible for the destruction of the castle?" asked the mystery person who seem to be full of anger. Yggdrasil laugh as he started to answer the boy's question.

"Yes it was me but I'm glad that you are here because you have something that I want." said Yggdrasil as he continued to laugh. Lloyd who was still confuse looked at the his savior's left hand, there he saw a triangle symbol.

"It time for you to die." said Yggdrasil as slashed his sword in a horizontal swipe. The person in green swiftly dodged Yggdrasil's assault with ease. "Hurricane thrust!" shouted Yggdrasil as he thrusted his sword forward with incredible speed and power. The boy quickly blocked Yggdrasil attack with his shield but the force of the attack was so great it forced the surrounding air outward and broke his shield.

"Your doing quite well but it over now death finger!" yelled Yggdrasil as small pillars of light came falling towards the boy in green. A snicker came across his face as he easily dodged all the pillars of lights, but Yggdrasil was flying above him as he was dodging his last attack. Soon Yggdrasil came diving down with incredible speed. The boy in green did a back flipped out of the way.

"Spin attack!" shouted the youth as he spun around in a 360 degrees circle cutting Yggdrasil in the chest area. Blood spew out of Yggdrasil chest and drop on the floor.

"How I cannot lose…Gaghhhh!" said Yggdrasil as he fell on the floor. Lloyd was shocked at how this boy had defeated Yggdrasil so easily.

"You alright?" asked the youth as he kneeled next to Lloyd. "Yeah I'm fine, but who are you?" asked Lloyd who was still shocked that he had defeated Mithos who now lied on the floor in a puddle of his own blood.

"I should be asking you that question, but my name is Link." said Link with a gentle smile on his face. "My name is Lloyd and thank for saving me Link." say Lloyd.

"You've been injured I'll fix up your leg." said Link. When he was done attending Lloyd's leg Link kneel down next to the lifeless princess.

"Forgive me Princess Zelda I was too late to save you." said Link as tears began to flow freely from his eyes. Lloyd also kneeled next to the princess and he started to pray. As Link wiped the tears off his face he suddenly heard an very evil laugh.

"Lloyd did you hear that?" asked Link as he pulled his sword out of it's sheath. "Hear what?" said Lloyd as he stopped praying and pulled out his Material Blades. Mmm Ha ha ha ha ha ha hah… Link heard again as he listen closely for he could fine the source of the laugh.

"Fool did you really think that we could be defeated so easily." said a mysterious voice. "Who there show yourself!" shouted Link who was looking for whoever was talking.

"Link look out behind you!" shouted Lloyd but it was too late as a dagger hit Link in the leg. He cried out in pain as the dagger was lunged deep in his leg. Lloyd was shocked at thrower for it was none other than Yggdrasil.

"Impossible no one could survive with a wound like that." said Lloyd in total shock. "That was payback for cutting me in the chest." said Yggdrasil. Link could not believe that Yggdrasil had survived his spin attack.

"Tell me are you using the power of the Triforce?" asked Link. "No it not him it me." said the mysterious voice. Soon enough a man dressed in black and brown armor appear from out of the shadow.

"Who are you!" asked Lloyd in a demanding voice. "I'm Ganondorf king of thieves." said Ganondorf with a evil grin. Link gasps at what he had just heard for this person before them was none other than Ganon king of evil.

Devilgod45: That it for chapter 2 please review for I can continue

Ganondorf: Yes for if you don't I can't kill Link.

Link: please review and submit character for the story or idea for what happen in the next chapter.

Devilgod45: You heard Link please review.


	3. ch3 The nightmare ends

Devilgod45: Hello reader and welcome to chapter three of Legend of Symphonia.

Colette: Hey Devilgod45 have you seen Lloyd I can't seem to find him?

Devilgod45: He in another room playing Uno with Mithos, Link, and Ganondorf I'll show you the way.

Take Colette to a room with a do not disturb sign on the handle.

Devilgod45: They are in there.

Colette: Thank a lot Devilgod45. About to go in room.

Devilgod45: Wait Colette since you're here would you please do the disclaimer .

Colette: I be happy too. Devilgod45 doesn't own Tales of Symphonia or Legend of Zelda but he does own this plot. How that?

Devilgod45: Perfect.

The nightmare ends

Ganondorf and Link were staring at each other intensely for the first five minutes, neither of them made a sound or move just staring the other down. Lloyd who is standing next to Link is also staring at Ganondorf, Lloyd also see that Ganondorf has the same triangle on his left hand just like Link. Lloyd then decides to break the silence with a question.

" Ganondorf that triangle on you and Link's hand what does it mean?" asked Lloyd in a demanding voice.

"Now is that any way to asks a question boy." said Ganondorf in mocking kind of voice.

"It is the mark of the Triforce the symbol of a hero or bearer of a Triforce piece." Said Link in a calm voice.

"That right boy and you have the final piece of the Triforce the Triforce of courage." Says Ganondorf. Ganondorf start to laugh very hard his laugh is so evil that it gives Lloyd a bad feeling.

"This is perfect you saved me the time of looking for you boy but you and Lloyd shall soon join Princess Zelda in death." said Ganondorf with an evil snicker.

"So it was you.. You're the one that killed Zelda aren't you?" says Link in a angry voice.

"I am responsible for Princess Zelda death for it was the only way to make sure she didn't get in my way, and to get this." says Ganondorf as he raises his left to reveal the Triforce symbol, which also reveals that Ganondorf not only has the Triforce of power but that he also has the Triforce of wisdom.

"You bastard I swear that you will pay!" says Link who is full of rage.

"I'll send you straight to hell!" said Lloyd in angry tone of voice.

"Send me to hell I'd like to see you try to defeat me." said Ganondorf with a snicker. Suddenly a shadowy double handed sword appeared in Ganondorf right hand. (A.N : The sword that Ganondorf is using is Phantom Ganon's sword from the wind waker.) Lloyd and Link recklessly charged Ganondorf but Ganondorf stuck out is his right hand and blasted them with dark energy which send the back five feet.

"What in the world was that?" asked Lloyd.

"It Ganondorf's dark energy be careful Lloyd." Said Link as he attacked Ganondorf again. Ganondorf quickly blocked Link attack with the edge of his sword but Link did a back flip then jump up into to the air and came down on Ganondorf with his sword. Ganondorf blocked Link's second attack with his sword as well but the force of collision cause Ganondorf to stagger for a second.

Taking the opportunity Link thrust his sword forward which was aimed for Ganondorf heart but the attack was absorb by a golden barrier created by Ganondorf's Triforce. Lloyd took the chance to get behind Ganondorf and attacked him with a double demon fang. Ganondorf who saw it coming blocked both shockwaves with the tip of his sword. Link tried to slash Ganondorf while he was blocking Lloyd's double demon fang but Ganondorf quickly turned around and did a vertical slice causing Link to back flip out of the way. Link thrusted forward again but Ganondorf quickly block it with his sword. Link suddenly felt the tremendous pain in his left leg for all that movement had cause the dagger that was stuck in Link's leg to lunge itself deeper into his leg. Link soon enough collapsed on his knees from the pain. Lloyd ran toward Link to find that the dagger that Yggdrasil had threw was stuck deeper in Link's leg.

"Link your leg it look terrible." said Lloyd as he kneeled beside Link.

"Lloyd you think you could pull this dagger out of my leg." asked Link. Lloyd understood and start to pull on the dagger, Link cried out in pain as Lloyd pulled on the dagger but at last it came out. Blood flowed freely from Link's leg but he was relieved that the dagger was out of his leg.

"Link are you sure you are going to be able to fight like that?" asked Lloyd in a cornered voice.

"Yeah don't worry about meI'll be fine." said Link with a smile on his face.

"I hope that wasn't your best because if it was you don't stand a chance." said Ganondorf with his usual evil snicker.

"Man he has to have a weakness." said Link in a frustrated tone of voice.

"Link I got a plan think you can distract him for a few minutes." said Lloyd who had a smile on his face.

"Sure but what are you going to do?" asked Link.

"I have one move that might beat him but it take time to use." said Lloyd.

"Ok I hope this works." said Link as he began to charge at Ganondorf. Link quickly thrusted his sword forward but Ganondorf blocked it with his sword.

"No more games time to die!" yelled Ganondorf as he did a horizontal swipe but Link dodge to the right to avoid it. Meanwhile Lloyd was building up energy to use his most devastating attack Falcon Crest. Link continued to dodge Ganondorf attacks but he was getting weaker and his vision was going blurry.

The fight between Link and Ganondorf went on for five minutes blood was all over the floor. Link finally collapsed on the ground.

"So that your limit, thank to that wound on your leg you've lost a lot of blood." said Ganondorf with an evil laugh.

"Damn you…" said Link in a faint voice.

"Rest in peace hero." said Ganondorf as he raised his sword in the air ready to kill Link.

"No Ganondorf you rest in peace because I'll show you divine justices Falcon crest!" said Lloyd as a blue circle was surrounding him and he had the eternal sword in his right hand. Lloyd then jumped into the air and was surround by rings of light. "Rest in peace!" said Lloyd as he crashed into Ganondorf. The to were engulf in a hemisphere of light that blinded Link for a few seconds. After the light was gone Lloyd had suved his sword deep into Ganondorf stomach. At first Link thought that the fight was over but in realty it wasn't for Ganondorf pulled thee eternal sword out of his stomach and blasted Lloyd with a powerful energy ball. The force sent Lloyd flying and crashed into a wall breaking every bone in his body.

"Fool did you think you could defeat me with such a weak attack." said Ganondorf with a evil snicker. Ganondorf walked over to were Link was and saw that he was dead.

"I had hit him with a poison dagger." said Yggdrasil as he started to laugh.

"Good job Yggdrasil." said Ganondorf as he pick up Link lifeless body. The Triforce symbol on Ganondorf and Link's started to glow and after a few minutes three golden triangle flew a into the sky and formed a large Golden triangle. As Lloyd started to lost conciseness he good hear nothing but Ganondorf's laughing. Lloyd suddenly wake up to find himself resting next to friend Colette who is sound asleep. (Was it a dream but it seem so real..) though Lloyd to himself.

Devilgod45: I'll leave it at that so please review and suggest what you think should happen next. Or submit a character for a Desian Grand Cardinals.

See Ganondorf, Link, and Mithos standing around doing nothing.

Devilgod45: Hey guys what going on I thought you were playing uno?  
Link: well we were but I rather not talk about it.

Mithos: Yeah and whatever you do don't go in there.

Devilgod45 look into room to see Lloyd and Colette having hot sex.

Devilgod45: My Eye it burn!

Start running around in circles like crazy and throwing stuff.

Ganondorf: anyway please review or I'll destroy you.


	4. ch4 Kira's life

We see Devilgod45 is running around shouting every curse word in the dictionary and also is throwing random items. Kira walk in and sees all the mayhem Devilgod45 is causing. She also see Mithos, Link, and, Ganondorf playing cards at a table.

Kira: Hi Mithos.

Mithos: Oh hi Kira what brings you here?

Kira: Silly didn't Devilgod45 tell you that I was going to be in the story.

Link: No he didn't, and Mithos how in the world does she know you?

Mithos: She my fiancés if you must know.

Ganondorf and Link look at each other then at Mithos and bust out laughing. Kira take out her elbow blades and kick the shit out of Ganondorf and Link.

Kira: Do you think it funny now?

Ganondorf and Link: No Ma'am!

Kira: Good Now Ganondorf please do the Disclaimer or I'll rough you up even more.

Ganondorf: Devilgod45 doesn't own nothing but this plot.

Kira's life

Rays of lights pierced it's way into a dark room and it brightness awakens a girl who is sleeping in bed. The sun's rays greets the girl's Emerald green eyes as she climbs out of bed. She quickly slip on a mid length white skirt, and puts on a green blouse. After eating a quick Brest fast which consisted of toast, eggs, and bacon the girl left her home and locked the door. The girl walked down the street people gave the her strange look as she continued to walk down the road. She could hear the whispers of the towns people as she passed them.

"I don't know why we have to treat half elves equality." said a town woman as she was talking with her friend.

"I know but it the king's order that we treat them the same as we treat humans" said the woman's friend. This kind of talk always made the girl angry as she continued to head toward her destination. After a few minutes she arrives at a flower shop and go in. A man is waiting at the cashier counter.

"Your late Kira!" said the man in a angry tone of voice.

"I'm sorry boss I'll be on time next time."

Said Kira who in reality wanted to punch her employer straight in the nose. Kira got into her white apron and started to water the flowers. She loved plant and nature. It always made her calm and at peace to watch the animals.

"Stop daydreaming Kira!" yelled her employer as he turn around to help some costumers. Suddenly a Small girl of about 11 years old came rushing in through the door.

"I'm really sorry that I'm late sir." said the little girl who quickly ran to the back where Kira was.

"Hi Kira sorry that I'm late." said the girl as she put on her apron.

"That ok Kami I'm just glad that you are here." said Kira with a smile. As the day went on the girls worked hard watering, wrapping and delivering plant. It was soon six o'clock in afternoon and the shop was closing. The two were sweeping the floor when suddenly their boss called them into his office.

"What wrong sir?" said Kami who was holding her apron really tight.

"Girls I've called you in here today to talk about your employment here at the shop." said their boss with a stern look on his face.

Kira had a bad feeling about this for she had heard this conversation many time when she got fired.

"Take a seat, what you are about to hear isn't going to be very good." said their boss as they sat down. So the discussion lasted until 7:00pm in the night.

**"FIRED BUT I NEED THIS JOB!" **yelled Kami in a panicking voice.

"I'm sorry girls but I need employees who can be on time and not always late to work." said their boss still with his stern look.

"Please sir reconsider without this job I can't take care of my sick mother." pleaded Kami.

"I'm sorry but my mind is made up now go." said the man as he gestured for them to leave.

"Stop being so stubborn and giving us another chance or least give it to Kami.!" said Kira with a demanded look on her face.

"My decision is final now get out!" yelled the man.

"Where do you get off don't you see Kami need this job to take care of her sick mother!" yelled Kira with rage in her voice.

"What do I care your both just some stupid half elves!" yelled the employer. In that instant Kira lost it and punched her former employer straight in the nose. She continued to savagely beat the poor man until the authority came.

"What in the world is going on?" says an officer as he walk into the shop. When he got to the office he saw Kira beating on the employer, and it took three officers to restrain Kira from hurting the man anymore.

"What in the world going on?" asked an officer as he helped the employer up.

"This crazy half elf tried to kill me that's what!" yelled the employer as he pointed to Kira.

"Don't worry sir you don't have to worry about her beating you up anymore." said the officers as they took Kira away. For the next few hours Kira spend her time in the towns jail. A Guard came up to her cell and let her out.

"Your free to go miss looks like someone paid your bail." said the guard. Kira said nothing and quickly walk outside and waiting for her was none other than Kami.

"Kami were you the one that paid for my bail?" said Kira with a smile on her face.

"Yeah I used my money and mom's saving to bail you out." said Kami with a sad expression on her face.

"I'm sorry I promise to pay you and your mom back for your kindness." said Kira who suddenly notice her friends sad mood.

"Hey what wrong Kami?" asked Kira.

"My mom just died a few hours ago she passed while I was at work with you." said Kami.

"Oh I'm sorry to hear that." Said Kira as she walked up and hugged Kami.

"On top of that are land owner is selling are house." said Kami.

"why?" is all Kira wanted to know.

"Because I'm to young to own a house plus I don't have a job so I can't pay the rent." said Kami. Kira cracked her knuckles as she was going to give Kami land lord a piece of her mind.

Kami saw this and hugged Kira even tighter.

"Kira you don't have to go and attack my land owner I was just wondering if I could stay with you." said Kami with a smile on her face.

"Of course you can after all you're the one who bailed me out of jail." said Kira as the two went home. When they got to Kira's house Kira show Kami where everything was and where she would be sleeping. As Kira was get ready for bed she saw Kami staring at a picture on her nice stand .

"Handsome isn't he." said Kira as she lade on her bed.

"Who is he?" asked Kami as she sat up waiting for Kira response.

"He was my fiancés but sadly hewas murder by some humans." said Kira with emotionless expression on her face. It didn't take Kami long to figure out that Kira didn't want to talk anymore and left the room unnoticed. (Oh Mithos if you were here surely you would lead all us half elves to happiness.) Thought Kira as a Small tear fell from her eyes.

Kira: Well that all for chapter 4 please Review for Devilgod45 can write another Chapter.

Ganondorf: Hey I wasn't in this chapter and I demand to know why!

Devilgod45: Because this chapter was used to introduce Kira and Kami into the Story.

Kami: Devilgod45 when did you stop running around Shouting every curse word and throwing stuff?

Devilgod45: Five minutes ago.

Link: Hey when did you get here Kami?

Kami: Ten minutes ago. By the way what behind this door?

Devilgod45: No Kami don't open the door!

But It was to late as Kami look inside and find Lloyd and Colette still having sex.

Kami **AHHHH MY EYES IT BURNS!**

Mithos: Here we go again.

Devilgod45: please review or you won't get a cookie from Kami whenever she decides to stop running around in circles and hand them out.


	5. ch5 Nayru's Vision

Devilgod45: Hello reviewer and welcome to chapter 5 of Legend of Symphonia.

Mithos: Hey Kami how are those cookies coming along?

Kami: They will be done at the end of the chapter.

Kira: I wonder when Lloyd and Colette will be done.

Ganondorf: Yeah they've been in there for the last two chapters.

Link: Who knows they could be in there for the rest of the story.

Nayru: Oh I doubt that because they'll be done at the end of this chapter.

Link: Nayru when in the world did you get here?

Ganondorf: Wow she freaking hot!

Ganondorf try to rape Nayru but Nayru hit Ganondorf upside the head with the harp of ages which leave a big lump.

Nayru: You try that again and I'll kill you, you piece of shit!

Mithos: Wow she Knocked Ganondorf out cold!

Kira: Now that what I'm talking about!

Link: Who knew Nayru had such a colorful vocabulary.

Devilgod45: Yeah that great in all but we got a story to do. So Nayru do the disclaimer.

Nayru: Devilgod45 own nothing but this story and it's plot.

Nayru's vision

It is a bright sunny day in the land of Labrynna we see wizard dress in blue running around town look for someone desperately.

"Nayru!" yelled the mysterious boy.

"Nayru where in the world are you!" yelled the boy as he continued his search. After a while of searching the town the boy sat on a nearby bench and sighed.

"Why does Nayru do this to me?" asked the boy as he sighed again. "Every time I turn my back on her she disappear." sighed the boy as he got up to begin his search agian.

"Ralph what in the world are you doing?" said mysterious voice. "Nayru where in the world were you?" said Ralph.

"I went to go use the bathroom." said Nayru with a sigh.

"Don't run off without telling me where your going." says Ralph as they began to walk around town again.

"I can't leave for five minutes without you worrying about where I am." said Nayru with a chuckle.

"Well you should be careful cause evil doer might try to kidnap you and use your power for evil." said Ralph as they stopped at a magic shop.

"True but I don't need you following me everywhere I go." said Nayru with another chuckle.

"No Nayru you need to be carefully guarded and I'm the perfect person to protect you." said Ralph who was a little annoyed with Nayru's carefree attitude. Nayru was also fed up with Ralph's overprotective nature over her.

"Ralph I know you mean well and is looking out for my well being but don't you think you go a little overboard about it." said Nayru with a sigh.

"No I do not go overboard when it come to protecting you." said Ralph in self defense.

"You do to." said Nayru with another sigh.

"By the way what are you buying?" asked Nayru who curious.

"It a spell charm that let a magic user use the element lightning." said Ralph with a smirk on his face.

"Is it a one time use only?" asked Nayru who was even more curious.

"Nope this charm can be used thirty times" says Ralph in a triumphing voice.

"Well whatever, but we must get going to Hyrule now so let get go." said Nayru as she ran out of the store. Ralph who was admiring his thunder charm didn't relies that Nayru was gone.

"Isn't an amazing charm Nayru… Nayru… Nayru!" yelled Ralph as he relies Nayru was gone. Now Ralph is searching all over the town again looking for Nayru.

Meanwhile Nayru was walking along Labrynna highroad and was in a hurry to get to Hyrule. (I must hurry and warn Zelda about the upcoming attack on Hyrule before it to late.) thought Nayru as she began to run along the highroad that led to Hyrule.

Elsewhere Ralph was desperately looking for Nayru.

"Nayru where have you run off to this time." said Ralph as he continued searching the town for Nayru.

"Are you looking for someone?" said a mysterious person. He was wearing gold colored pants with a gold colored vest, and had spikeky blond hair and emerald blue eyes.

"what it to you." said Ralph in a snobby voice. "Your looking for a girl with blue eyes, blue hair, and she's wearing a white dress with a aqua blouse." said the person.

"That Nayru tell me where she is!" yelled Ralph as he grabs the person vest.

"Calm down I saw her head towards the highroad that leads to Hyrule." said the person. With that Ralph stared to run towards the Labrynna highroad.

"You better hurry cause I saw some bad people on the highroad." said the person. Ralph ran along the highroad as fast as he could.

"Dammit I've got to hurry up and catch up with Nayru before something happen to her!" said Ralph as he continued to run.

"It sure is dark and Ralph hasn't caught up to me yet." said Nayru as she made a small fire.

"I'm sure he'll be here in the morning." said Nayru as she closed her eyes and went to sleep.

(It so dark I can't see a thing.) thought Nayru as she walked through the darkness. Nayru could hear the cries of the people a cry full of pain and suffering. As she continued to walk through the darkness she see a golden triangle and two man standing before it. (no it the evil ones if they get the Triforce the world is doomed.) though Nayru as she run towards the Triforce but as soon as she get near the two men and the Triforce they disappear into thin air and nothing but their evil laughing can be heard. When Nayru has lost all hope a mysterious light cut through the darkness and in it a boy dressed in red is holding a sword that looks like the master sword.

"Who are you?" asked Nayru. But before the boy can answer Nayru wakes up from her dream.

"Who is this boy that I see in my vision?" asks Nayru as she look up at the night sky. Suddenly Nayru hears some rustling in a bush. At first Nayru thought it was Ralph but is soon proven wrong as she is surrounded by mysterious men dressed in red.

"Who are you?" asked Nayru in a timid voice.

"None of your concern for you will be dead soon." said the Mysterious people in unison. One men quickly used his whip that hit Nayru in the leg. Nayru cry in pain at the sting of the whip that had left a red mark on her leg. Another man as quickly as the other hit her in the shoulder. Soon enough three more joined in and started to whip Nayru who cry out in agonizing pain. After a few minutes the five stopped whipping her and man placed a staff in the ground and started to do strange gestures. Soon enough the man pulled his staff out of the ground and three fireballs came hurdling towards Nayru.

Nayru closed her eyes and prepare for death (I'm sorry Ralph…) thought Nayru as her life flashed before her eyes. As the fire was inches from Nayru a mysterious green shield absorbed the attack. Nayru opened her eyes and standing in front of her was the man that Ralph had met in Labrynna.

"How pathetic attacking a defenseless girl I'll send you all to hell!" Yelled the man as he attack the group of men. One of them try to hit the mystery person but is punched so hard in the gut that he losses conscious before he knew what happen. Another manages to hit him in the ribs but he doesn't even filch. He then quickly turn around and kick the poor guy so hard that is neck snaps in two. Soon enough the whole group attacks him but the mystery man quickly make short work of them.

"Well that all of them not even worth my time." says the man. Suddenly a person dressed in white pant and wearing a yellow shirt with a black vest appear.

"So you're the one that defeated my men so easy." says the Mystery person.

"Who are you?" asks Nayru's savoir.

"I'm Ja'aku one of the five desian grand cardinals remember it." says the mysterious person and with that he start to fade away

"Oracle of ages it'll be to late for Hyrule by the time you get there muhahahahahaha!" says Ja'aku as he vanishes into thin air.

"Are you alright miss?" ask the Mysterious man. Nayru who is in shock can say nothing and just stare into her savior emerald blue eyes.

"Good" is all he says as he leave. Soon enough Nayru losses consciousness. The next morning Nayru awaken and finds Ralph sleeping against a tree. (Who are these so called desian?) though Nayru as she get ready to tell Ralph her amazing tale.

Devilgod45: That it for chapter 5 so please review or give an idea of what you think should happen next.

Nayru: Why you make me such a girlie girl I want to kick butt!

Devilgod45: Cause it your personality in this story

Link: Now that the Nayru we know and love.

Nayru: Don't make me hurt you Link!

Lloyd: Hey guys what I miss.

Mithos: About time we though you be in there forever!

Kira: Hello Bro how are you.

Lloyd: Kira what the hell are you doing here?

Link: Well if you were actually here you would Know that.

Mithos: Hey how long is Ganondorf going to be knocked out?

Nayru: He'll wake up when Devilgod45 starts chapter seven.

Devilgod45: Anyway please review.


	6. ch6 Goodbye Princess

Devilgod45: Welcome readers and happy holidays to you. I just want thank all of you for reviewing my story it really make me happy.

Lloyd: Yay it's Christmas the best holiday season on the planet!

Mithos: Yes Christmas is the best holiday season there is.

Colette: Yay Christmas is finally here.

Kira: I agree with you guy there no better holiday than Christmas.

Ganondorf, Link, Kami, and Nayru stare at devilgod45 with clueless looks on their face. For the next ten minutes there is silence in the room until Link decides to ask a question.

Link: Devilgod45 what is Christmas actually?

Nayru: Yeah I've never heard of it before.

Lloyd: You Guys don't know what Christmas is!

Colette: Please say that your joking!

Kami: No we're serious what in the world is Christmas!

Zelda: I can answer that question for you.

Nayru: You know what Christmas is Princess.

Zelda: Yes a matter of fact it the biggest Holiday celebrated in Hyrule.

Link: Then please tell us what it is Princess.

Devilgod45: Sorry but Zelda must do the disclaimer first.

Zelda: Devilgod45 doesn't own anything but this plot.

Goodbye Princess

Hyrule a beautiful land blessed with grass, woods, and glorious mountains. It is a peaceful place full of courage and happiness. The sun shine brightly on this land as people began to do their daily routine, but little did the people know a great evil is about to come and destroy their peaceful times. At the castle of Hyrule we see a boy dress in a black shirt, white pants, and a green tunic preparing to leave on a long journey. We also see a girl with blonde hair wearing a pink dress leaning against a wall. She was watching the boy packing his bags for the long trip ahead of him. As the boy finished his last preparations he mounded all his stuff on his horse and checked to make sure it was secured. Once he was sure the stuff was secured the boy jumped on his horse and was at last ready to leave.

"Well I'm off wish me luck." said the boy.

"Link where are you leaving to?" said the girl in a sad voice.

The boy called Link got off his horse and placed his hands on the girl's shoulders; he gazed deep into the girl's Emerald blue eyes and could see the tears forming in her eyes. Link stared at the ground with a uncertain look on his face.

"I don't know where I'm going." said Link as he continued to look at the ground.

"Then why are you leaving?" asked the girl as a tear fell from her eyes.

"I'm sorry but I must go for there is someone that I need to find Zelda." say Link as he let go of Zelda shoulder and climbed back on his horse.

"Will you come back?" asked Zelda as more tears fall from her eyes.

"I will come back so don't worry." said Link with a smile on his face.

"Please be careful." said Zelda as she walked up and gave Link a small kiss on the cheeks.

"I will and take this." said Link as he reached into his bag and pull out a rapier. It had a finely crafted iron blade with a fancy red guard. (looks like Raphael's flamebert.)

"Why are you giving me this?" asked Zelda as she admired the sword she had received.

"I have this feeling that you might be in serious danger while I'm gone." said Link as he look at Zelda beautiful face.

"So it for I can protect myself." said Zelda.

"Yes." answered Link.

"Thank you." whispered Zelda.

"Take care and goodbye." said Link as he begins to ride of f into the wind.

"Goodbye and take care of yourself!" yelled Zelda as she waved her hand until Link was out of sight. Zelda walked back inside the castle with a sad look thinking that Link might never return.

Devilgod45: Sorry that this chapter is short but I'm having writer block.

Nayru: Wow that is a good Holiday.

Link: Yeah say Devilgod45 are you going to give out presents?

Devilgod45: Maybe, maybe not you'll just have to wait until the next chapter

Zelda: Please review and give a Idea of what should happen next since Devilgod45 can't think of what will happen.

Devilgod45: One more thing think of what I should give the Characters of the story for Christmas also.

Ganondorf: See you next chapter.

Kira: Happy holidays and farewell.


	7. Sydicate of evil

Devilgod45: Hello Reviewer and welcome to chapter 7 of Legend of Symphonia.

Kira: Hey Devilgod45 come help us decorate the Christmas tree!

Devilgod45: Two things Kira one don't ever yell at me and two No!

Colette: Please help us decorate the tree after all it is Christmas the season of giving.

Colette trips and knock over Christmas tree.

Kami: Colette look what you did you ruined the tree!

Colette: I'm so sorry everyone. Colette has a sad look on her face and is about to cry.

Lloyd: Don't cry Colette it was an accident that all.

Link: What the hell are you talking about of course it was her… Link's words are cut short for Nayru covers Link's mouth with her hand.

Zelda: Don't worry we can get it decorated if we all pitch in.

Kira: I guess so.

Ja'aku: Yeah so let get started already!

Kami: Ja'aku when did you get here!

Ja'aku: Five minutes ago.

Devilgod45: Please Ja'aku do the disclaimer.

Ja'aku: Only if you help decorate the Christmas tree.

Devilgod45: Fine just do it.

Ja'aku: Devilgod45 owns nothing but this story.

Syndicate of evil

Once upon a time their existed a golden power that laded hidden. It was a powerful relic that was part of the Quadraforce which the three golden goddesses created. However the center piece was extremely powerful and was out of control, so the goddesses took the center piece back to heaven with them and the Quadraforce became know as the Triforce. The center piece of the of the golden power was so strong that not even the goddesses could control it power. So the goddess Farore created the Elvin race to guard over this powerful piece of the Quadraforce. The goddesses then ordered the elves to created a holding place for the golden power, so the elves build a giant tower and named it the tower of salvation. This tower was so tall that it stretch all the way up to heaven. However because the golden power was so powerful it drew evil men and the force of hell itself towards it. Soon enough a great war broke out between the elves and the forces of hell and the Elvin home know as Kharlan was soon devastated by the forces of evil. Fearing the worse the elves prayed to the gods in hopes that they might help them. The Goddesses created a planet out of the life force of Hyrule and put a number of elves on it; then the Goddesses gave them a seed, the center of the Quadraforce, and cast the planet into the distances reaches of space. The remaining elves fought against the forces of hell and eventually trap them in a underworld prison. As for the planet cast into space it wondered around as a comet for the first five hundred years. The comet eventually came across a planet that was a complete wasteland, but the elves descended from their planet in space and planted the seed that the golden goddesses gave them. The seed then sprouted into a giant tree and gave the land life; The elves then gave the tree the same name as their homeland Kharlan. For the next thousand years the elves lived in peace on their new world. Once great Elvin hero had used the golden power entrusted to them by the gods to give the world order. He created plants, and animals that roamed their world. However this hero made a foolish mistake and made humans, and fearing his mistake he created the summon spirits origin and Maxwell. Origin was bestial the power to control time and space while Maxwell was given the power to control matter itself. He then ordered the two of them to seal the power of gold away and keep it secret from the humans. The two spirits sealed the power deep in the Elvin woods and kept watch over it along with the elves. For the next thousands years the golden power stayed a secret that only the elves and the summon spirits knew about. By that time humans had made technology that used the power of magic, and they had called their achievement magi technology. Soon the elves had made a terrible mistake and stared to breed with humans thus creating the half elves. Thus when the elves started to tell their human families about the golden power rumors about the relic got out to world of humans and even reached the two royal families of the world. The two kingdoms suspected the other of hiding the powerful relic and thus attacked each in a vicious war that the elves called the Kharlan war. The humans build mass machines of destructions, but none was more destructive as the mana cannon. These powerful machines that had magi technology used tremendous amounts of mana which is the world life force. The tree that produced the worlds mana soon was exhausted and the tree withered and died. Even with the Kharlan tree death the world still had enough mana to support it self but the humans used the earth reserve mana as well. Origin at the time was worrying about the fate of the world and had met a half elf who wanted to save the world. Thus he created a weapon that could bestial upon it user the power to control time and space, and gave it to the half elf. However the half elf had evil intentions and used the sword to split the world in two, and thus an age of darkness began. For the next Four thousands years the half elf Mithos ruled the world while trying to revive his sister Martel, and knowledge about the golden power was forgotten by this time. Eventually Mithos was finally defeated by a human child named Lloyd. Lloyd with his friends saved the world from Mithos rain of terror and revived the Kharlan tree. He and his companions then went there separate way only one of them remained with Lloyd, and thus he began his journey to destroy the exspheres scatter throughout the world.

* * *

"Well I've told you the legend of the Quadraforce so will you join are ranks?" said a mysterious girl. She was completely wrapped in a purple cloak and the only thing you could see was her Sparkling gold eyes. Sitting in chair we see a man dressed in black and brown armor. He had red hair, fiery red eyes, and dark brown skin.

"So your proposing that we work together to unite the Quadraforce and rule the world?" said the man as he got out of his chair.

"Yes that exactly what I'm proposing so do you accept?" asked the girl as she walked towards the man. The man started to laugh hard as he raised his fist into the air.

"So there a fourth piece to the Triforce and whoever control it will have power that are even beyond the goddesses perfect!" yelled the man as he danced around the room and continued to laugh.

"What is your answer?" asked the girl as she started to twirl her hand in the air.

"I will join you if it means that I can rule this world." said the man as he sat back down in his chair.

"However there is a problem with your plan." said the man as he poured him self a glass of wine.

"If your worried about the hero Link getting in are way don't be for my master has a plan to get rid of him." said the girl as she pulled out of her cloak a juice box.

"No not that I mean who can control the center piece of the Quadraforce and what does it represent?" asked the man as he took a sip of his wine.

"You mean what title it bestial upon it user?" asked the girl as she started to drink her juice.

"Yes." said the man as he drunk more of his wine.

"What my master told me that it has no title and that the elves simply call it the Triforce of me." said the girl as she drunk more of her juice.

"Is that so well what are your plans on getting the remaining three pieces of the Quadraforce?" asked the man.

"We plan on attacking the castle while the hero Link is away." said the girl as she finished off the remainder of her juice.

"How do you know that he will leave Hyrule?" said the man as he poured himself another glass of wine.

"Cause he been having vision about Lloyd and he will set out on a journey to find him." said the girl.

"What do you plan to do about the Master sword?" asked the man as he offered the girl some wine.

"Once we have the Triforce of me the master sword will be no threat to us." said the girl as she took the glass of wine from the man.

"Seem like you got everything all figured out I just got one more question." said the man.

"What do you want to know." said the girl as she finished of the remainder of the wine.

"What is the name of your leader?" asked the man.

"Kharl the Alchemist." said the girl.

"Kharl the alchemist who wrote the legendary Nenacriom!" yelled the man in complete shock.

"Yes the very same Alchemist that can call demons from hell and author of the nenacriom." said the girl.

"What is does Kharl hope to achieve?" said the man as he recover from his shock.

"He schemes the revival of Mithos and the unification of the Quadraforce." said the girl.

"So will you join us or not?" asked the girl in a impatience voice.

"I Ganondorf king of evil shall join you in your quest to rule the world." said Ganondorf as he raise a fist in the air and started to laugh.

Devilgod45: Well that it for chapter 7 so please review and tell me what kind of present should I get for each character.

Ja'aku: Come and help us decorate the Christmas tree like you promised Devilgod45.

Kira: Yeah get your ass over her and help already.

Devilgod45: Well got to go until the next chapter see ya.


	8. Kratos the mercenary

Angelic Swordsman: Hello and welcome to chapter 8 of Legend of Symphonia.

Link: Hey why did you change your name?

Angelic swordsman: Cause I felt like it.

Colette: Did you get us a present for Christmas?

Angelic swordsman: Although Christmas is over yes I did get you a present.

Everyone: Yay!

Angelic swordsman: There under the Christmas tree.

Everyone go to open their presents .

Angelic swordsman: I own nothing but this plot so on with the story.

Kratos the mercenary

We continue are journey with Link as he arrives in the land of Holodrum. It was in this land where he met the dancing girl Din, the troupe, Ricky, and Maple. As he is riding towards Holodrum he remember how the Triforce had brought him here to defeat the dark general Golgon. Soon Link was looking beyond a hill to see the capital city of Holodrum, it was in this city were the royal family of Holodrum lived.

"So that is the capital of Holodrum it look amazing." said Link as he started to ride down the hill toward the city.

Little did Link know that there was a desian spying on him. As he entered the city Link could not believe his eye, the castle city had been completely destroyed and the bodies of the dead citizen were scattered around everywhere.

"What in the world happen here?" said Link as he dismounted from his horse.

Slowly Link walked around the ruined city and saw nothing but death and destruction, he even saw the bodies of dead children lying on the ground.

"Who in the world could've done all of this, they didn't even spare the lives of the children!" yelled Link as he pounded his fist on a near by wall.

After a bit of walking Link finally arrived at the royal palace where the governor of Holodrum live. The same thing greeted Link as he walked towards the castle countless of dead soldiers laid on the ground. He figured that they must have been the Knights of Holodrum. Link slowly opened the door to the palace and walked in, more death greeted him as he went inside Knight laid on the ground but they had different uniform than the Knight outside. It didn't take him long to figure that they were the royal guards. Link walked around the castle for a long time seeing even more Knight and innocent people dead, he checked everywhere to see if the governor was still alive. The last place Link checked was the audience chamber, and there he found the governor and his wife in the same state as all the other.

"Damn I don't understand who could've done all of this and it strange that I haven't encounter the enemy yet." said Link as he stood there thinking of what to do.

"So you've come like a moth to a flame." Said a mysterious voice. Link pulled out his sword ready to face whoever it was talking to him.

"Who are you show yourself!" said Link as he got into a fighting pose.

As he said this ten people dressed in gray uniform appear out of the shadows. Five of them had swords, three more had crossbows, while the remaining two had staffs. Link stared at his new foe as they slowly started to approach him from all sides. Soon enough the five enemy with swords started to charge at him from all sides Link jumped into the air just as they were about to two feet away from him. Link landed behind his enemy and quickly slash one of them at the mid torso area.

"Inferior being!" yelled the Desian as fell on the floor and died slowly.

The other charged at Link with anger in their eyes, and Link back flip out of the way of a random Desian blade. As the Desians charged at Link the three Desians archer took the chance to shoot Link in the shoulder. While Link was defending against the desians he suddenly felt a sharp pain in his back and shoulder. He looked at his shoulder and see an arrow head sticking out the front of his shoulder.

"Looks like your life end here." said the mysterious voice as it start to laugh at Link predicament.

Link said nothing as he stood up and got into a defensive stance. The desians started to charge at Link again and just as they were inches away from Link he jumped into the and stretched his sword out.

"Spin attack!" shouted Link as he spun in a circle cutting the desians heads off in the process.

Blood sprayed out of the headless bodies as they fell to the ground, and the desian bowmen were petrified at the site they saw as their comrades laid on the ground without heads. Link landed softly on the ground he was completely covered in blood , and as he stared at the desian bowmen they dropped their weapon. The three desian raised both of their hands, Link could only figured that they wanted to spared.

"We surrender please don't kill us" said a desian as he got down on his knees.

Link put his sword away but cautiously approach them thing that this might be a trap. As Link was walking toward them a desian wizard was behind him slowly preparing to cast a spell that would end Link life. When he was just mere inches away from the three desian bowmen both quickly jumped to the side. Link turn around to see five huge icicle flying towards him with such speed that he wouldn't be able to dodge them all.

"No!" shouted Link as he closed his eye ready for the worse possibility.

Silence is all Link heard, and as he opened his eyes he saw a huge stone slab in front of him. Shocked as he was he could also hear the sounds of swords clashing against one another on the other side of the stone slab.

"Are you alright" said a voice. Link looked behind to see a girl with ruby red eyes and shiny blonde hair.

She was wearing a red dress, with long white gloves, and a pair of aqua boots. Link slowly stood up just as he did the girl grabbed him by the arm and started to lead him down a passage way.

Angelic swordsman: Well that it for chapter 8 sorry that I haven't updated in a while my parents wouldn't allow me on the internet stupid mom.

Lloyd: Hey I thought Kratos was suppose to be in this chapter.

Kratos: Don't worry I'll make my appearance in chapter 9.

Kira: Dad when in the world did you get here?

Kratos: Wow it been a long time since you've called me that.

Kira: Just shut up ok.

Link: Well please review and tell us how you think the next chapter should go.

Angelic swordsman: Well that it bye.


	9. Kratos the mercenary part two

Angelic swordsman: Hello reader and welcome to chapter nine of my story.

Akuma: Yeah I finally get to make my appearance in the story.

Lloyd: Hey what happen to Kratos I haven't seen him all day.

Kira: Who care I never did like him.

Angelic swordsman: He getting ready for today's chapter.

Everybody: Oh.

Angelic Swordsman: Kira please do the disclaimers.

Kira: Angelic swordsman does not own Tale of Symphonia, Legend of Zelda, or any characters that you the reviewers have created.

Angelic swordsman: Thank now on with the story.

Kratos the mercenary part two

Last time in Legend of Symphonia we saw that Link had gone to visit the Governor of Holodrum, and with hopes of meeting up with old friends. Upon his arrival he finds that the city had been destroyed along with all it's people. When Link enter the governor mansion he is attacked by a mysterious group, and is almost killed had he not been saved by a mystery girl who appears out of nowhere and now are story continues.

* * *

We now see that Link is being led down a passageway by the mysterious girl who had saved his life. As they are running they can hear the sounds of swords clashing against each other in the audience chamber. Many though are running through Link's head. (Who is this girl and why is she here at the mansion.) though Link as they continue to run. The sounds of swords clashing against each other keeps get closers as they go further down the hallway, soon Link see three desian up ahead and pull his sword from his sheath ready to face them.

"That won't be necessary ." said the girl as she clap her hand to together then slams them on the ground.

Two seconds later a giant stone hand shoots out of the ground, grabs the three desian, and lifts them into the air. Link was speechless at what the had just happened, he also wonder where that giant stone hand had come from. As he was thinking this the girl quickly grabs Link's arm and continues to lead him down the winding hall. After about ten minutes of running the two come to a chamber that has three different passageways to choose from.

"Which one of these passages is the exit?" asked Link as he looked at his chooses.

"It's the right one so let go." said the mysterious girl as she ran down the right passageway.

Link said nothing and continued to follow the girl out of the mansion just as they were about to reach the exit ten desian soldiers ambush them. Before the two could even retaliate the ten soldiers quickly charges at them, and just when they are a few inches away from them a giant sword slash cuts the desians in halve. Link look ahead of them and see a man with long light orange hair. He is wearing forest green pant, silver armor and brown boots. Attach to his back is a giant sheath, and in his right hand is a giant sword with a finely crafted blade. (A.N looks like siegfried's requiem from soul calibur 3.) The man slowly put his sword back in his sheath and walk up to the two of them.

"Sorry I'm late ran into some trouble back at the audience chamber you ok?" asked the man as he waited for the girl's reply.

"Yeah I'm fine thanks to you, but if you showed up any later I be dead right about now." said the girl with a small chuckle.

"I don't mean to interrupt but who are you people?" asked Link with a confused look in his eyes.

"Well if you would follow us back to the hideout We be glad to explain everything to you." said the Mysterious girl.

Link nodded his head and follow the two out of the city once there Link find that his horse along withtwo others are patiently waiting for them. The trio all get on their horses and ride out of into the wind. As they are riding Link is in deep though thinking about who were those people that attack them and why these two were at the mansion. It was sunset when the trio had reached their destination Link was surprise as they were at the temple of seasons. As he walks up to the entrance he is amazed to see that a stone slab is blocking the entrance. Link tries with all his strength to push the slab out of his way but no matter how hard he try it doesn't even butch.

"You won't get in there that way." said the mysterious girl as she walk up to the stone slab.

When she was in front of it she clapped her hands together and put one on the stone slab. A strange light appeared on the slab and in that instant it rose up off the ground revealing the entrance.

"Wow how in the world did you do that?" asked Link with a surprise look on his face.

"Come inside and We'll tell you everything." said the mystery girl.

Link nodded his head and follow the two into the temple, once inside Link is surprise to see lot of people in the temple. Among these common people Link see some men dressed in uniform, they are some knights from the capital of Holodrum.

"Sis your back." said a mysterious voice which was own by a teenage girl.

She had amber red eyes, with blue hair that is done into a small ponytail. She was wearing a forest green tank top, with green shorts, and brown shoes.

"Hello Lyn how were things here, was this place attack while I was gone?" said the mysterious girl.

"Nope everything was pretty quiet while you were gone Flare." said Lyn with a smile on her face.

"Well that good I guess they haven't found this place yet but it only a matter of time before they do." said the mystery man with a worry look on his face.

"Stop worrying Travis I swear that you are so paranoid just relax a little it won't do you no good to keep worrying about it." said Flare with a sigh.

As Link was watching the trio talk he notice that Flare and Lyn had long pointy ears just like Zelda and him. He remembered his grandpa saying that not many hylians existed in the world. The only hylians he has ever seen was his grandparents, Zelda, Impa ,Nayru, and Din. As he is thinking this he hear a very familiar voice.

"Link-Chan it been a very long time since I've saw you!" said the familiar voice. Link turns around to see that it is Ricky who is talking to him.

"Ricky it has been a long time!" said Link as he runs over and share a friendly handshake with him.

Ricky had gotten a little bit taller since the first time they met, and he still wears his red boxing clove but the only thing different about them is that that they had a golden triangle sowed into them. Next to Ricky stood the little penguin Might he looked actually the same as before, and wore his blue boxing glove but just like Ricky boxing gloves they had the Triforce symbol sowed onto them.

"Hey you didn't forget about me did you?" said a voice.

"How could I forget about you Maple." said Link with a chuckle.

Maple had also change since then she was a lot taller, she wore a blue witch robe, with white gloves, black boots, and on top of her head was a purple witch hat. Link was happy to meet up with his two friend and they told each other what they've been doing since they spilt up.

"Wow that must have been a neat adventure traveling through time and such." said Ricky with a amazed look on his face.

"Time travel that a very interesting power for an oracle." said Maple with the same look on her face as Ricky.

"By what I've heard you must've ran into my friend Nayru on your adventures." said a familiar voice.

Link turns around to see that Din is standing right behind him. She was even more beautiful then before she was a lot taller, and had herhair down instead of in a ponytail. She wore a red robe dress, with golden bracelets, and red dancing shoes. Link was filled with happiness to see Din again that his words were all jumbled up in his mouth.

"Are you just going to sit there or are you going to give a hug?" teased Din with a smile that could light up even the saddest person.

Link said nothing and simply got up and gave his friend a big hug, but as soon as they were in each others arms Link flinched at the pain in his back and shoulder. He had completely forgotten the wounds he received at the mansion.

"Whoa your back and shoulder looks tremble I can't believed I didn't notice it before." said Maple as she looked at Link's injuries.

"We've got to remove those arrows before your wounds get infected." said Din.

She then grabs hold of the arrow in Link's shoulder and tries to pull it out. Link cries out in pain as Din tries to pull out the arrow but fails in extracting it. Lyn notice this going on and walk up to them wanting to help.

"Let me try." said Lyn as she clapped her hands together and simply touch the arrow.

Soon a bright light engulfs the arrow and after the light dies down they are amazed to see that the arrow isn't there anymore. Lyn does the same thing to the two arrows stuck in Link's back an just like the last one they disappear.

"There all done how do you fill now?" asked Lyn with a innocent smile on her face.

"A lot better thank to you." answered Link as he was secretly wondering what she had done to get rid of those arrows.

"Wow how did you remove those arrowand for that matter where did they go?" said Ricky as he waited for Lyn's reply.

"I used Alchemy on them that all." replied Lyn.

"What in the world is alchemy?" asked Maple with excited curious look on her face.

"Sorry but I can't really explain it but it is a art that combines magic with science, but if you want to learn more you'll have to ask my sister Flare about it to get the details." answered Lyn.

Once Lyn had finished her sentence Link look to see that Travis and Flare were coming there way. Link had many questions to asks them like who that mysterious group was, why they attacked the capital city, and what actually is alchemy.

"I suppose you have many questions that you want me to answers so I'll try to the best of my ability to answer them by the way my name is Flare, this is my partner Travis, and the girl that helped you with those arrows is my sister Lyn." said Flare.

"I'm Travis captain of the knight of Holodrum nice to meet you hero Link." said Travis as he shook Link's hand.

"Nice to meet you all and as you said I've got many questions that I want to ask you." said Link with a serious look on his face.

"Well to start off with the group that attacked you at the mansion is a organization know as the Desians, as far as we know we don't know what their objective is but we have suspicion to believe that they are being led by three powerful individuals they call them self the desian grand cardinals." said Flare.

"Upon further investigation we believe that there are actually five of them since they call themselves the Five desian grand cardinals and they are being led by an even more powerful person who has not yet revealed himself." said Travis.

"Furthermore the leader of this particular group is know as Akuma he is a desian grand cardinal and is very dangerous man, he seem to have otherworldly skill that is far beyond anything that we have encountered before." said Flare.

"Yeah but what was the point of the mass slaughter throughout Holodrum?" said Maple.

"I have a theory that they are trying to make a philosopher's stone which is talked about in the ancient books of alchemy, it is said that it takes millions of lives to make one philosopher's stone and has been sought out by many powerful alchemist." Said Flare.

"Wow sounds like a very powerful artifact so what does it do?" asked Ricky with a worried look on his face.

"The philosopher's stone let it's wielder not be bond by the law of equivalent exchange, the law of alchemy state that to receive something of equal value must be lost this is the world's supposedly one and only truth." said Flare.

"But with the philosopher's stone an alchemist isn't bond by the law of equivalent exchange so it could even be possible to resurrect the dead with a human transmutation." said Lyn.

"So you mean you can bring something back to life with alchemy." asked Din.

"Yes supposedly everything is made out of elements and alchemy is a magic of manipulating the elements in objects and living beings, human transmutation is a ritual of taking the elements of a human body and bringing the soul of the person back to the living." said Flare.

"But there never been a successful human transmutation and those who have tried have paid with either their life or a part of their body." said Lyn.

"Soon human transmutation was a forbidden science in the world, and soon people started to fear alchemist and under the order of the three major powers in the world all alchemist wereto be executed." Said Flare.

"The only alchemists left are the ones in the land of Kharlan." said Lyn.

"Holy land of Kharlan said be home to the Elvin race that was created by the goddess Farore, but I though that was just a Legend!" said Din with a shocked look on her face.

"No the Elvin race did exist once but were nearly wiped out in an ancient war for the mythical…" Flare was stopped by her sister Lyn before she could finish her sentence.

"Remember sis that it is taboo to speak of the detail of the great war and it." said Lyn.

"Yes your right Lyn it istaboo to speak of such a thing, I'm sorry but I can't tell you anymore about the Elvin race without breaking the taboo." said Flare.

"Wait are you and Lyn part of the Elvin race?" asked Maple.

"Yes me and my sister are part of the Elvin race and come from the land of Kharlan, we were send here by are elder to investigate the mysterious Desian organization and find out who there leader is." said Flare.

"That some mind numbing information let all get some sleep and talk more in the morning." said Travis with a yawn as he was very tired.

"I'll be the night watch you get some sleepsis I'll wake you if I see the enemy coming ok." said Lyn.

"Thanks I really appreciate the offer be careful and I'll see you in the morning." said Flare as she left the group behind.

"You can take some of my men outside with you for protection, see you in the Morning." said Travis as he left the group and talk with three of his soldiers.

"You guys should get some sleep too, I'll see you in the morning goodnight." said Lyn as she left the group and went outside the temple with three knights behind her.

"Yeah we should get some sleep it been a long day see you guys in the morning goodnight." said Ricky and Maple at the same time as they left the group.

"Are you going to sleep to Link?" asked Din.

"No why do you ask." said Link.

"Well if your not do mind talking with me for a while?" ask Din.

"Sure." replied Link.

* * *

Meanwhile on the outskirts of the temple of seasons we see mysterious cloaked person with army of desian behind him patiently waiting for someone to come back. Soon enough the a desian scout come backs and bow down next to the cloaked person feet.

"Report my desian scout what the status of the temple of season." asked the mysterious cloaked person.

"Sir it seem like refugees from all the villages and citysthat we have attacked aregathered at the temple of seasons, plus it seems that a small Elvin girl with three Knight of Holodrum are keeping on the lookout for us sir." said the desian scout.

"Alright all troops prepare for battle, are you ready my pet." said the cloaked person.

Standing next to the cloaked person is a giant monster that has gray skin, has dark red Eye and is wearing blood stained pants. (A.N Think Astaroth second costume in soul calibur 3.) The creature nodded it head in reply and takeout a giant Axe with a crescent moon blade.

"All troops move out." said the cloaked person as they started to march towards the temple of seasons.

Little did the desians know that there was someone watching them it was a man with dark brown hair, and red eyes. He had a long sword attached to his waist, he was wearing a purple battle suit, and had white boots on. Quietly the man dashed off towards the temple of seasons.

Angelic swordsman: That it for Chapter nine.

Akuma: Will I be able to destroy these fools in the next chapter?

Kratos: I don't think so because I'll be their to help them fight you.

Din: Hey Angelic swordsman didn't you have an important announcement to make.

Angelic swordsman: Yeah thank for reminding me reviewer I'll be letting you choose the next chapter.

Lloyd: You can choose from these two chapter Attack on the temple of seasons or Meaning of the strange dream.

Kratos: He'll be doing both but you get to decide which chapter comes first so please review.

Angelic swordsman: one more thing I won't post until get at least five reviews so please review if you want to see the next chapter plus vote for which chapter you want to see first.

Din. Until then see ya later.


	10. Attack on the temple of seasons

Angelic swordsman: Hello readers and welcome to chapter 10 of Legend of Symphonia.

Nayru: based on the reviews you guys want to read Attack on temple of seasons. Angelic swordsman why do your reviewer want to see bloodshed?

Akuma: who care at least I get to kill people and this pathetic hero.

Link: Are you stupid Angelic swordsman won't let you kill me.

: I predict that blood will rain down today and it will be Link's blood.

Kira: Who the hell is that guy?

: He's one of my creations made to destroy Lloyd and Link.

Lloyd: Who in the world are you?

: Sorry but I can't tell you that for it would spoil the later chapters in the story.

Angelic Swordsman: Would you all shut up for we can get on with this chapter!

Colette: Angelic swordsman doesn't own Tales of Symphonia, Zelda or any of the character that you the reviewer have made but he does own characters like Travis and Lyn.

Angelic swordsman: Thanks Colette now on with the story.

Attack on the temple of seasons

Last time on Legend of Symphonia Link had escaped from Mansion in the capital of Holodrum thanks to the Mysterious man and girl who had been there. He then follow the two back to the Temple of Seasons there he was united with his old friends Din, Ricky, and Maple. He then learned that the people that attack was part of an organization called the desians. Little did they know that Akuma one of the desian grand cardinal is about to launch a full scale attack on the temple of seasons and now the story continues.

It was now nighttime at the temple of seasons as everyone inside is now soundly asleep. The only ones who were still awake were Din and Link who are deep in conversation. Din was telling Link what she had been doing since he had became a Knight of Hyrule. She also told him how the village that she had been performing in had been attacked by desians, and how Flare and Travis had saved her and the survivors from the desians.

"I just don't know what to do I mean this enemy is stronger than anything we have ever seen before so I'm worried that we might not be able to win against it." said Din with a tremble in her voice.

"Don't worry Din I'm positive that we can beat this enemy for sure I just know it besides as long as people remain hopeful evil will never win." Said Link with a reassuring voice.

"Yes your right thanks Link I really appreciate the encouragement but I'm still a bit worried." said Din with a smile on her face.

"Hey as long as I'm around I'll do my best not to let anything terrible happen just believe in me alright." said Link with a smile.

"Yes I have faith in you so do your best and I'll do whatever I can to help you ok." said Din who now has a smile on her face.

Link give her a thumbs up sign as proof that everything will work out, and that he will tries his best not to let evil triumph. Din just smiles and give Link a hug as proof that she'll try her best to help in any way she can. Little did they know that their peace would soon shatter as the desians draw closer to the temple of seasons.

* * *

Meanwhile we see Lyn keeping close watch for the desians. She slowly throw her arms in the air as she is stiff from sitting in the same position for the last two hours. She Slowly get up and walks toward her bag to get something out of it. Soon enough she pulls out four small satchel filled with a mysterious substance. She returns to the lookout post and hand the extra three bag to the Holodrum knights. The Knight Gratefully took the satchels from her, and look inside to find it full of berries.

"Their Elvin berries they are very good plus they give you strength when Your weary." Said Lyn with a kindhearted smile on her face.

"Thank you miss Lyn we are truly grateful for all you and your sister have done for us." said a random Holodrum Knight.

"It nothing besides were all trying to get through this ordeal together so don't worry about I mean it." Said Lyn with a hint of blush in her face.

"We and our captain are forever in your debt." said another random knight.

Suddenly one of the Knight heard some rushing in a bush, at first he thought it was just a wild animal but soon he hears it again and see a shadowy figure move in the darkness.

"Miss Lyn I think an enemy spy is here what should we do." Asked the Knight.

Lyn goes silent as she watches the forest for any enemy movement, Suddenly she see the same shadowy figure move by in the woods. Her face goes completely pale as she realize that the temple is completely surrounded by enemies. As Lyn panics about what to do the desians start coming out of the woods from all sides. One of the Knights notice a desian carrying a strange device, it had a cylinder shape with a handle coming out from the bottom of it.

"Lookout!" shouted Lyn as the desian fires the strange device and a blue ball of light is sent hurtling towards them at incredible speed.

Soon the blue ball crashes into the lookout that Lyn, and the Knights were in and a blue hemisphere of light engulf the lookout.

* * *

Inside as Link and Din are finally getting to sleep buta huge explosion startle them from their slumber and awaken everyone inside the temple. The common people starts to panic while the Holodrum knights inside the temple prepare for battle, Soon enough Travis and Flare come rushing from different room in the temple.

"What in the world was the huge explosion that I just heard?" Said Travis as he grabs his Requiem and prepare for battle.

"Whatever it was it came from outside!" said Flare as she clapped her hand together and soon enough produced a spear from out of the ground.

Suddenly there was another giant explosion and the stone slab covering the entrance to the temple of Seasons disappear in a blinding flash. As Link, Travis, Flare, and Din cover their eyes from the blinding light they could hear cries of pain from the common people. When they regained their vision they are horrify to see Desians slaughtering innocent bystanders. They also see the Holodrum Knights trying to force the desians out of the temple but were failing miserably. Link is enraged at how the desians could do such a thing, full of rage Link grabs his sword and charge the desians at full speed.

"You damned bastards!" shouted Link as he killed three desians in a violent spin attack.

The three unlucky desian were cut in halve by the spin attack, as the top half of their bodies went flying in different directions. Blood sprayed violently out of the bottom half of the desians as they fell down on the ground. Link was now covered in desian blood as the remaining desian saw what had happened to their fellow comrades, angrily five more desians charged at Link with bloodlust and anger in their eyes all set to eradicate Link out of existence. Flare quickly claps her hands together and slams them on the ground, a bright light surrounds her and shoots up towards the ceiling. Just as the desians are a few feet away from Link a giant stone pillar comes crashing down on them. Blood is splatter all over the floor and blood seeps from underneath the pillar were the desians once stood.

"You damned Inferior being every last one of you… DIE!" Yelled the desian commander as more desian charged into the temple of seasons.

Flare and Travis both puts their back against each other and get into a defensive stance. Ricky and Maple gets in front of the remaining civilians And get into fighting stance, the remaining Holodrum knights also get in front of the civilians in order to protect them.

"Travis we have to get outside quickly my sister might be in terrible danger!" yelled Flare with a hint of worry in her voice.

"Yeah I know but don't worry she pretty tough I'm sure she can holdout on her own until we get there." says Travis with confidents in his voice.

"All Holodrum Knights listen your orders are to stay here and defend the civilians from the desians attack using any means necessary understood!" uttered Travis.

"Yes sir!" Shouted all the Knights as they all got into a fighting stances waiting for the desians to make the first move.

"All desian troops attack!" shouted the desian commander as the desian started to charge towards Travis, Flare, Link, Ricky, Maple, and the Holodrum Knights.

"All Holodrum Knights attack!" uttered Travis as most of the Knights started to charge towards the desians that was charging them.

Instantly two desian were already two inches away from Link as Likewise Five were heading straight for Flare and Travis. Before the two desians that were attacking Link had a chance to attack he had sent them all to the afterlife with a spin attack. He then realize that two desian bowmen are behind him, but Travis quickly depose of them with a horizontal slash from his requiem. Suddenly a giant stone slab appears in front of them and intercept a desian wizard's freeze lancer attack. As the battle go on the hero's side suffer major casualties as the desians show no signs of tiring.

"There no end to them!" yelled Flare as she killed another desian with her spear.

"If this keeps of we're goners!" Shouted Travis as he killed five more desians with his requiem.

"Sir their too much we've lost most of Knights and the desians keep on coming no matter how many we kill what are we going to do." said a Holodrum Knight.

We'll have to flee if we don't its all over for us." said Flare as she defend herself from the desians repeated attack.

"But even if we want to run how are we going to do that the whole place is surrounded." said Travis as he continued to kill the desians coming at him.

"But we don't have a choice Din is there a secret exit to the temple of seasons?" asked Link as he continued to protect her from the desians.

"There an underground channel at the back of the temple but I don't know where it goes." said Din as she continued to stick real close to Link.

"There no other options so let go!" shouted Flare as she used alchemy to crush five more desians.

"Everybody listen up we are going to proceed to evacuate the temple remaining Knight continue to protect the civilians and fall back towards the back of the temple." Shouted Travis.

"Yes sir!" shouted the Knight as the remaining archer got in front of the civilians while the rest of the Knights continued to engage the enemy in close combat.

Din guided the civilians and the Knights to the underground channel. When they finally reached the back room of the temple Flare seals off the entrance to the room with alchemy, while Link, Travis, and Din desperately look for the entrance to the underground channel.

"That it the entrance to the underground channel is underneath this statue." said Din as she pointed to the statue.

The statue that Din was pointed to was in the image of a beautiful women who's wearing a strange robed dress with strange marking, and is holding a sword in the right hand and a shield in the other hand. Despite this the most noticeable thing about the statue is that there are two angel wings sticking out of it's back. Link is in trance by the statue ashe remembered that in his dream that the person he was looking for had wings coming out of his back, could that mean that this statue has some connection to the boy Link is searching for?

"Link are you alright can you hear me?" said Din with worry in her voice.

Link snaps back to reality and realize that Din had been talking to him, he could see the scared feeling in her eyes. Link simply said nothing and hugged her reassuring her that he was fine.

"Hey guys how are we going to move this statue?" asked Travis as he tried to push the statue out of the way but failed.

"Hey what this symbol on the statues leg?" asked Link as Flare come over and takes a look.

"This is a transmutation circle, so this statue was made by analchemist." said Flare as she examined the symbol more carefully.

There is a loud bang heard as are heroes turn around and see cracks in the stone slab that Flare had made. The feeling of appending doom came over the civilians as they start panic and children simply cried.

"We have to hurry and move this statue before they break in here too." said Travis as he, Link, and the remaining Knights try to calm the civilians down.

"Stand back everyone I'm going to attempt to make this statue move through the power of alchemy!" shouted Flare as she clapped her hands together and slams them on the ground.

An intensely bright circle of light surrounds Flare, Link looks at the transmutation circle on the statue's leg and it begin to glow brightly. Just as the desian finally breaks into the room the stone statue comes to life and start to move toward the desians. Full of fear the desians start retreat out of the temple of seasons. The pedestal that the statue once stood on slides over to reveal stairs leading down into the ground.

"This must be the way to the underground channel let go!" shouted Travis as the remaining Knights and civilians start to proceed into the channel.

When Travis and Din are about to proceed into the channel they see that Link and Flare are not following them. The two groups slowly stare at each other wondering what the other is thinking.

"Come on you two lets go before they decide to come back." said Travis as he signal them to follow.

"I'm sorry but I'm not leaving this place without my sister." utters Flare.

"Aren't you coming Link." asked Din knowing full well what he was going to say.

"No I'm staying somehow I feel that these desian are linked to something big something that will effect the entire world." said Link with a hint of worry in his eyes.

"Well come on Din we need to go who know when they'll come back with reinforcements ." said Travis as he started to descend down the stairs.

"Please be careful Link." said Din as she two started to descend down the stairs as well.

After they were gone Flare used alchemy to move the pedestal back over the entrance to the underground channel. Link and Flare looked at each other seeing the determination in the other's eyes. The two bowed their heads to each other and proceed to the entrance of the temple. Once outside they see that there is cloaked person standing on a tree branch as if he was waiting for something, he soon see Flare and Link standing there. An evil smile come across the cloaked figure's face as he jumps down from the branch and land softly on the ground.

"Who are you answer me now!" shouted Link as the cloaked just busted out laughing.

"What in the world is so funny?" yelled Flare as the cloaked person just continued to laugh.

"Ha ha ha ha ha ha… Sorry allow me to introduce myself I'm Akuma one the five desian grand cardinal its apleasure to meet you hero Link." said Akuma.

"Enough where in the world is my sister you bastard answer me!" yelled Flare as she raised her spear and pointed it towards Akuma.

"Ha ha ha don't worry Flare your sister isn't dead but she in are hands now." said Akuma with an evil snicker.

"Is it true that you are trying to make a philosopher's stone tell me." said Link as he raised his sword towards Akuma.

"Since you won't be alive for much longer I'll tell you that we are making a philosopher's stone." said Akuma.

"What it's for?" asked Flare with a stern look on her face.

"I don't haveto explain that to you dead people now kill them my pet." said Akuma.

Everything went silent for a minute as Link and Flare waited for whatever it was that going to attack them. Flare could hear some rustling in the treetops, suddenly she saw a giant ghostly figure in the trees. Before Flare knew itthe giant figure leap out of the treetops it's weapon coming down upon Link.

"Link lookout above you!" shouted Flare with fear in her voice.

Link look up and catches sight of the giant weapon and put up is sword just in time to block it. The force of the impact is so incredible that it knocks Link to the ground.

"Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha… I'm impressed that you actually managed to live but let see if you can do it again." said the creature in a bone chilling voice.

"Allow me to introduce my pet Cray he is a creation that my master gave to me he'll make sure you die in the must painful way imaginable." said Akuma with an evil laugh.

"So which one of you goes first it doesn't matter me because you'll both be dead anyway ha ha ha ha ha ha ha." said Cray.

" I don't think so!" shouted Link as he charged at Cray and had delivered a diagonal slash to his chest area.

"Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha is that the best you can do." asked Cray as Link saw that his attack hadn't even left a scratch on him.

"Oh yeah then how about this!" yelled Flare as she clapped her hands together and slams them on the ground.

Soon a giant stone hand closes Cray within it's fist andproceed to crush him in it awesome grip.

"Ha guess your creature wasn't that strong after all." said Flare in a triumph voice.

"Are you sure I think you should take a closer look." said Akuma with an evil snicker.

Suddenly crack start to spread throughout the whole fist and it soon shatter to reveal that Cray is completely unharmed. Flare is shock to see that her alchemy had no effect on that monster. Almost instantly Cray appears in front of Flare and strike her left arm with his crescent axe. Flare cry out in agonizing pain as the axe had slice a serious wound on her, it was so deep that her whole arm was covered in blood in a matter of seconds.

"Now you won't be able to use alchemy with that injured arm of your." said Akuma with and evil laugh.

"Damn… you…" said Flare with hint of faint within her voice.

As Cray raise his axe ready to kill Flare Linkdid another diagonal slice to his chest area. Cray just laugh at Link futile attempts to harm him, and as the fights continues Link is trying his hardest to damage Cray but no matter what he just can't seem to inflict damage. While this is going onFlare's blood is seeping out of her at increasing speed she knew that if the bleeding doesn't stop she would die from blood lost. Link is completely out of strength as he had try his best to beat this creature but no matter what he did nothing work. He then glances over at Flare who is dying from blood thesight of this gives Link encouragement to go on.

"So are you done resisting or are you going to die quietly?" asked Cray as he start to approach Link.

"I'll never lose to the likes of you and your master." said Link as he charge at Cray for one final attack.

As Link is charging Cray the sacred seal on Link's left hand start to glow brightly. Cray take a few steps back for he could sense the extreme power coming from the seal.

"Is this the power of the Triforce!" says Akuma and in total shock.

"Die Spin attack!" shouted Link as he jumped toward Cray and spun around in a complete circle.

The attack hit dead on in Cray abdominal area. Link up to see if he had wonbut the attack even at full strength had only left a cut across his whole stomach.

"Damned little maggot die!" said Cray as he charged Link at full speed but before he reach him something happen.

"Thunder Blade!" shouted a mysterious voice as a blade of Lightning fell from the heavens and crash into Cray.

He is then is electrify by the attack when it is over Cray fall on the ground completely unconscious. Akuma and Link were shocked and wonder where the attack had came from. Soon a person emerges from the trees. He is dress in purple, have on white gloves, and boots. He has auburn color hair, and have amber colored eyes.

"Who the hell are you!" yelled Akuma who is now full of rage.

"I don't feel the need to tell you that." said the mystery man with a calm stern face.

"Then prepare to die." Akuma as he threw off his robe.

He had dark red eyes, with Spiky Golden blonde hair. He is wearing Red t-shirt with a black vest, he also has on black pants, with white gloves. He is also wearing white bootsand overlapping them is a pair of grieve edges finely crafted with a blade sticking out the top and the heel of the grieves.

(A.N it look the cepheus seal from soul calibur 3.)

"Prepare to die." said Akuma as he charges at the mystery man but is cutoff by a mysterious cloaked person.

"Akuwarui what in the world are you doing here!" said Akuma as he waits for the mysterious persons reply.

"Leave Akumaour master has summon you." said Akuwarui with a calm look on her face.

"What about the Philosopher's stone it still needs more souls." said Akuma as he trying to find a reason to stay.

"Ja'aku has already taken care of it so let go." said Akuwarui

"Fine I'll deal with you guys later." said Akuma as him, Akuwarui, and Cray disappear into the night sky.

"Is everybody alright?" said the mystery man as he see Flare's injured arm.

"Who are you?" asked Link with curiosity in his eyes.

"My name is Kratos Aurion I'm a mercenary." said Kratos.

Soon Kratos heals Flare's arm to the point where it is just a small gash in her arm. Link talk with Kratos and learns that he was hired by someone to investigate and find any information on the desians that might be useful. He also tell them about his existing knowledgeof the desians.

Suddenly the statue that had been brought to life by Flare come out of the temple.

Angelic swordsman: That it for chapter 10 so please review and tell me what you think.

Cray: Hey why didn't you let me kill Link?

Angelic swordsman: None of your business so there.

Link: But seriously I thought me and Flare were gonna die.

Flare: Yeah so don't scare me Like that ever again.

Travis: Hey what happened to Lyn just wondering?

Flare: Yeah where's my sister!

Angelic swordsman: I'll never tell anyway please review see you later.


	11. Meaning of the strange dream

Angelic Swordsman: Hey guys and now we start chapter 11. (See that the cast is soundly asleep.)

Angelic Swordsman: All you guys WAKE UP! (Cast is startled out of their dreams.)

Kira: Where the fire!

Link: Man why you wake me up I was having the best dream ever.

Travis: You didn't have to scream at us you know.

Flare: So what is today's chapter about? (Angelic Swordsman is glowing red and two black angel wings are sticking out of his back.)

Din: Hey what wrong with Angelic Swordsman?

Angelic Swordsman: I'm just really pissed off today! (Use Angel powers to blowup the TV.)

Genis: Why you blowup the TV you jerk!

Angelic Swordsman: You want to be next Genis? (Angelic Swordsman is holding a bright ball of Mana.)

Everyone cautiously leave the room except for Colette who just walks in.

Colette: Why did everyone just leave? (Completely unaware of Angelic Swordsman rage.)

Angelic Swordsman: Colette do the disclaimers now! (Suddenly realizes that Angelic Swordsman is mad.)

Colette: Angelic Swordsman does not own Tales of Symphonia, Legend of Zelda, or any of the character you the reviewers have made, he does own characters like Flare and Cray.

Angelic Swordsman: Good now leave!

Meaning of the strange dream

It was a beautiful day in the land of Aselia as everything was very peaceful since the Symphonia gang had reunited the two worlds of Sylvarent and Tethe'alla. It has been actually two years since the two worlds have been turned into one, and it was Lloyd who had given the name Aselia to the new world. After the worlds were reunited Lloyd swore to collect all the remaining Exspheres scattered though out the new land of this world. His reasons for doing this was to make sure Exspheres never cause suffering to people again.

As for the others they went their separate ways, for instant Sheena went back Mizuho to become it's new chief. Zelos went back to Meltokio to live a ordinary life, he was later named the king's advisor. Raine and Genis now travel around the world to end discrimination against half elves although the journey is difficult they never lose hope. Regal along with Presea went back to run the Lezareno Company it now works on revitalization projects to make a better world. Finally Colette went back to Iselia to live a regular girl's life, later she leave with Lloyd to help him with his Exsphere hunting journey. Now are story continues with Lloyd were chapter three left off.

It was still dark when Lloyd awoke from his nightmare, he was breathing very hard as if he had fought for his life in that nightmare. He looked to his right to see his friend Colette sound asleep. Lloyd stared up at the full moons of Tethe'alla and Sylvarent, as he couldn't get the image of Ganondorf and Mithos out of his head. He also remembered the golden triangle that Mithos and Ganondorf sought to attain, and how the boy named Link tried with all his might not to let them have it. As Lloyd thought about all the things that had happened in his dream he wondered why he had this feeling as though it meant something. Soon the sun began to rise as morning was approaching so Lloyd figured that he go to get some firewood so that he could cook breakfast. Before Lloyd even left the campsite he noticed that his dog Noishe was following him. Lloyd sighed and simply ordered Noishe to wait at the campsite until he came back. It was now completely morning and the sun was high in the sky, a certain little angel covered her eyes from the blinding sun wishing to sleep just a little more.

"Go away sun just five more minutes please." yawn Colette as she covered her head with her pillow to keep the sun out of her eyes, Noishe on the other hand walk up to Colette and starts licking her face to get her up.

"Ha ha ha ha ok Noishe I'm awake you can stop now ha ha ha ha ha." Laughed Colette as Noishe stopped tickling her face with his tong, Colette looks over next to her to see that Lloyd is gone.

"Hm I wonder where Lloyd went he usually isn't up at this time of day?" said Colette as she ponder as to where Lloyd had ran off to.

She simply shrugged off Lloyd disappearances and went into a tent to change out of her night cloths. When she came back out she was dressed in blue shorts with a blue button shirt that had a white line coming down the middle of it. Colette stretched her arms high into the sky as she could tell that it was going to be a beautiful day. She was also happy because they were going back to Iselia to take a little break from their Exsphere hunting journey. So far they had managed to get almost all the Exspheres scattered throughout the world but pirates, bandits, and surviving members of desians still gave them trouble as it wasn't easy to get their Exspheres. Recently the Renegades had reported to them that there has been no Desian activity anywhere in the world. Yuan the leader of the Renegades has found this very troublesome as has Lloyd since the Desian have the remaining amount of Exspheres on them.

"Well your finally up sleepy head." teased Lloyd as he emerged out of the woods carrying a bundle of firewood.

"Your one to talk I'm the one usually up before you are." said Colette with a smile on her face.

"So why are you up so early anyway it not like you?" asked Colette.

"I couldn't sleep because I had this horrible nightmare last night." said Lloyd as the images of the dream flashed in his head.

"Really what was it about?" asked Colette who was hopping up and down with curiosity.

As they ate their breakfast Lloyd told the Colette how he had dreamt about being in a burning kingdom, how he had met the boy named Link, how Ganondorf and Mithos had killed both him and Link, and how they had attained something called the Triforce. He also told Colette how he feels that some how this dream has some meaning behind it.

"That it and yet some how I have a feeling that this dream has some meaning behind but I can't figure out what it could possibly mean." said Lloyd as he finished off the last little bit of his food.

"Hm maybe it as prophecy of something that is suppose to happen but I could be wrong so don't take my opinion too seriously ok." said Colette who had a feeling that Lloyd dream could in fact be a prophecy.

"I don't know but no matter how hard I try I just can't get this feeling of impending doom off my mind." said Lloyd with a sigh.

"Cheer up Lloyd maybe going back to village will help clear your mind." said Colette as she was worried about her friend.

After the two of them were done talking they proceeded to pack up all their thing and headed out in the direction that lead to Iselia. Colette was worried about Lloyd as he wasn't his cheerful self. Lloyd let his eyes wonder around the scenery of the field that they were walking through as he couldn't get the image of Ganondorf and the Triforce out of his head. Soon enough the two companions along with Noishe arrived at Iselia, the city had changed over the last two years as there wore fancy hotels, restaurants, mini shopping malls, and even a small casino.

"Ah welcome home Colette it nice too see you again." said Frank as he saw Colette, Lloyd and Noishe coming up to the house.

"Hello Father how have you been?" shouted Colette as she started to run up towards the house, soon enough Phaidra also appeared from out of the house.

"Welcome home Colette." said Phaidra as Colette gave her and Frank a big hug.

"It good to be home grandmother." said Colette as she pick a rose from out of their garden in sniffed in it's wonderful aroma.

"Wow father your flowers are amazingly beautiful this year, and they smell wonderful as well." said Colette as her eye caught the sight of a blue rose.

"Yes the flowers have grown quite nicely this year." said Frank as he noticed his daughter staring at the new type of flower that he had planted.

"Ah I see that you have notice the blue roses that your father has planted." said Phaidra as Colette continued to marvel over the blue roses.

"Hey Frank hey Phaidra how everything been going?" said Lloyd as he and Noishe enter the garden area of their house.

"Everything been alright here, It good to see you again Lloyd. So how the Exsphere hunting journey been going?" said Frank as he Lloyd exchanged friendly handshakes.

"It been going great we're almost done with our journey." said Lloyd as he looked over to see what Colette was staring at.

"Hey what kind of flower is that I've never seen it before in my life." said Lloyd as he smelled the wonderful aroma coming from the flower.

"It called the blue rose it a type of rose that originated from Heimdall, the Elves say that this plant has mystical healing powers." said Phaidra as Colette and Lloyd stared at the beautiful enchanting roses.

"Yes these flowers became popular about a few months ago." said Frank.

"Well it been nice seeing all of you but I better be getting home I'm sure dad want to see me." said Lloyd as he grabbed the bag containing all the Exspheres that they had collected and stared to walk away with Noishe following him.

"Want me to come along with you?" asked Colette as she notice the emotionless expression on Lloyd's face.

"No I think I need to be alone for awhile." said Lloyd who soon walk out of sight along with Noishe.

"What is wrong with Lloyd he seems kind of disturbed by something." said Phaidra who had noticed the anxious look on the swordsman face.

"I don't know what's bothering him like this but it started after Lloyd had that nightmare last night." said Colette.

"A nightmare you say. Did he tell you what it was about?" asked Phaidra who now concerned about this so call nightmare.

"Yes he did, but I have this feeling that something going to happen very soon." said Colette.

"Tell me all that he has told you child." said Phaidra as Colette started to explain the strange dream to her grandmother, and father.

* * *

Meanwhile on the planet of Hyrule we see an angry Akuma following the mysterious cloaked figure of Akuwarui down a big dark hallway. The air was humid and candle with blue fire lit the hallway giving it a disturbing feeling. Soon the two arrived at a large door that had a Alchemy symbol on it. Akuwarui pulls a strange watch out of her cloak and holds it up to the symbol on the door. The symbol soon glowed a bright red then the doors slowly opened. Inside the large chamber we see the figure of Ja'aku standing in a corner leaning against a wall.

"Hello Ja'aku how did your mission go to acquire souls for the Philosopher's stone?" said Akuwarui who seems to be Ja'aku and Akuma's superior.

"Everything is right on schedule as master Kharl wishes now all we need is a shard of Mithos's Cruxis Crystal and then we can finally begin the ritual." said Ja'aku.

"Yeah but where are we going to find a shard of Mithos's Cruxis Crystal?" said Akuma who was still upset at the fact that he had to abandon his attack on the temple of seasons.

"A half elf girl named Kira has the shard we need." said a mysterious voice, soon a figure dressed completely in a black robe emerged from the shadows the only thing you could see was his dark blue eyes.

"Lord Kharl!" said the three in unison as they kneeled down before their master.

"Rise desian grand cardinals as I trust that your missions has gone well yes." said Kharl as the desian grand cardinals rise off the ground.

"Sir my mission to gather souls for the Philosopher's stone has gone well but alas I failed to kill the oracle of time." said Ja'aku as he bowed his head.

"Very good Ja'aku and don't threat about your failed attempt to kill the oracle of time. Now how did your mission go Akuma?" said Kharl as he looked towards Akuma.

"Sir my mission to gather souls for the Philosopher's stone went equally as well but just like Ja'aku I failed to kill the oracle of seasons. I came close to killing the hero Link but he was saved by a mercenary dressed in purple." said Akuma.

"You say that he was saved by a mercenary dressed in purple!" shouted Kharl who was now concerned by this person for he knew that this person was none other than Kratos Aurion former member of Cruxis.

"Damn I didn't anticipate that the former seraphim Kratos Aurion would be here in Hyrule." said Kharl who is still a little bit upset.

"Master with your permission I wish to go back to the temple of seasons and eliminate the hero while he still weak." said Akuma as he wanted to settle the score with Kratos.

"No we must move on with the plan even though I didn't anticipate that Kratos would be here." said Kharl with a calm voice.

"Now listen up, Ja'aku I'm sending you to the village where the girl Kira reside to recruit her as the leader of the five new seraphim of cruxis.

"As you command my lord." said Ja'aku as he left to complete his new assignment .

"You Akuwarui will be making a trip to Iselia to retrieve the Exspheres that Lloyd and Colette have collected." uttered Kharl.

"Yes as you wish master. By the way may it be possible that I take a few of the desian soldiers with me?" asked Akuwarui.

"No, for you will be accompanied by Ganondorf and some of his men." said Kharl, and like on signal Ganondorf emerged from the shadows along with Five Moblins, Four Stalfos, Three darknuts, Twenty Minblins, Two Armos Knights, and One Iron Knuckle.

"Ah Ganondorf I assume that you are well prepare for the mission that I have given you." said Kharl who looked at the attack force that Ganondorf have assembled.

"Yes I'm well prepared for this mission as I shall see the skills of the boy who defeated Mithos." said Ganondorf with an evil snicker.

"Be careful not to under estimate Lloyd or his companion for they are very dangerous." said Kharl with a stern look and with that Akuwarui, Ganondorf, and his men head out for Iselia.

Angelic swordsman: Well that it for chapter 11 so please review and tell me what you think of the story so far.

Lloyd: Hey what the big idea of sending an army to attack Iselia you bastard.

Angelic swordsman: None of your business so there now leave me alone.

Colette: Are you doing this because you are still mad Angelic swordsman?

Link: If that the reason that just wrong!

Angelic swordsman: All of you just get off my case!

Regal: Anyway please review the story.


	12. Midnight attack on Iselia pt 1

Angelic swordsman: Hello reader and welcome to chapter 12 of the story.

Colette: Wow I can't believe it's already been 12 chapters since you've started this story.

Angelic swordsman: Yeah amazing isn't it.

Lloyd: Yeah but I've only been in three chapters and even then they were only dreams I haven't been in any real action.

Kira: You should be thankful I've only got one chapter about me so count yourself lucky.

Lloyd: Yeah but at least in your chapter you weren't dreaming.

Genis: Lloyd have you forgotten that the last chapter Angelic swordsman wrote was almost entirely about you and Colette?

Lloyd: Oh yeah I completely forgot about that chapter.

Sheena: Hey I was wondering when do the rest of us make an appearance?

Genis: Yeah when do we make an appearance cause waiting is so boring.

Angelic swordsman: I wish you guys wouldn't rush me it takes time to make a good story.

Kratos: Or maybe it is the fact that you have writer's block am I correct ?

Angelic swordsman: Shut up what do you know about writing Kratos!

Kratos: I'm merely stating my opinion is that wrong?

Angelic swordsman: Kratos you of all people should know not to make the author angry.

Kratos: I'm not trying to insult you or anything I merely speak the truth. (Angelic swordsman gives Kratos a death glare.)

Raine: Let start this chapter before Angelic swordsman kills Kratos.

Regal: Good idea is that alright with you Angelic swordsman?

Angelic swordsman: Yeah that fine, your lucky you got people looking out for you Kratos. (Gives Kratos another death glare.)

Presea: Angelic swordsman does not own Tales of Symphonia, Legend of Zelda, Soul calibur, or any characters you the reviewers have made.

Zelos: Wait a minutes I though this was a Zelda, tales of symphonia crossover?

Presea: Don't ask me what going on ask Angelic swordsman he the one who told me to say it like that.

Angelic swordsman: The reason I told her to say it like that is because I'm going to borrow things from soul calibur, but no soul calibur characters will be in it.

Everybody: Oh…

Angelic swordsman: Now on with chapter 12 of the story.

Midnight attack on Iselia

Last chapter Lloyd awoke from his sleep after having a nightmare that involved Mithos and a person called Ganondorf attaining a powerful artifact called the Triforce. Feeling that this dream is more than it seems Lloyd after escorting Colette home head for his home as well to reflect upon the meaning of the dream. Colette who is worried about Lloyd want to help him in any way she can, but Lloyd leave for his home saying that he needs to be alone for awhile and know are story continues.

We now see Lloyd making his way through the Iselia forest region as he is still thinking about the dream he had last night. _Was it just a dream or is there some meaning behind it._Thought Lloyd as he continues to make his way towards his adoptive father's house. After walking for half an hour Lloyd and Noishe finally makes it back to Dirk's house. Dirk's house hasn't changed at all except for the huge garden that he put in just a year ago. As Lloyd head into his yard he see Dirk tending to the plants as usual.

"Dad I'm home!" yells Lloyd as Dirk looks up from what he's doing and see Lloyd standing by the gate.

"Lloyd welcome home son! How's your journey been going? Have you gather all the Exspheres now?" said Dirk as he and Lloyd exchanged a father son handshake.

"Everything been going fine me and Colette have almost gathered all of the exspheres." said Lloyd who still has a worried look on his face.

"What's wrong Lloyd you have a worried look on your face, is everything alright?" said Dirk as Lloyd stared into his adoptive father's eyes, he knew that lying to Dirk wouldn't work but he'll try anyways.

"There's nothing wrong dad it just that this journey is really tiresome that all." said Lloyd hoping that his dad would believe his story.

"Baloney! There is definitely something wrong it written all over your face." Said Dirk as he continues to interrogate Lloyd.

"Um well…" is all Lloyd could say as he couldn't think of anything to say, he really didn't want to tell his Dad about his dream.

"Dwarven vow number 11 lying is the first step to the path of thievery! Tell me the truth what is bothering you so much." said Dirk as Lloyd sighs in defeat.

"Yesterday I had this horrible nightmare, it been on my mind ever since me and Colette came back to the village." said Lloyd as his dad questions whether he telling the truth or not.

"Would you like to talk to me about it? I'm not forcing you if you don't want to talk." said Dirk.

Soon Lloyd and Dirk are in the house having lunch while Lloyd tells his Dad all about his dream. He also tell Dirk that the man called Ganondorf is the most disturbing person in his dream, he also says that he has a feeling that the dream isn't just a dream but some kind of warning of things to come. Dirk took all the things Lloyd said into account as this dream also left him worried as well.

"Hm that is a very troublesome dream I can understand how you could be so worried." said Dirk as he took a sip of tea.

"Yeah but I'm a little better nowafter telling someone about it besides Colette thank Dad." said Lloyd as he finished off the remainder of his tea.

"Glad I was able to make you feel better a little. Why don't you get some sleep it will clear your mind a little." said Dirk as he walks outside to continues his gardening.

Lloyd soon joins Dirk outside and sits besides his mother's grave he keeps wondering if the dream has any meaning behind it. _Mom, Kratos what would guys say if I told you about this dream. Would you say it nothing more than a dream or would you think that it has some meaning to it._ Thought Lloyd as he glance down at Kratos's sword the sword that he left at his mother grave. _Kratos what would you make of this? _Thought Lloyd as he sat there deep in thought.

* * *

Meanwhile at the village called Windfall we see Ja'aku carrying out the mission he was assigned to by Lord Kharl who seems to scheme the resurrection of Mithos. He asked thevillagers about the location of a girl named Kira who had the key item to resurrect Mithos, but so far he had learned nothing about the girl. The Villagers either simply say that they didn't know her or they wouldn't talk to him at all. Ja'aku sat on a near by bench and lets out a heavy sigh he has been here for three hour and he had learned nothing about the girl called Kira. Ja'aku didn't notice a girl sit by him as he was in deep thought.

"Pardon me mister but is there something wrong you look frustrated, is there anything I can do to help you?" said the girl as she waited for Ja'aku's answer.

Ja'aku who notice someone talking to him makes eye contact with the girl. She has green forest eyes with long aqua hair that stretches down to her waist, She wears nothing but a light green dress, and green forest sandals, but what Ja'aku notice most about the girl is that he can tell she's a half elf probably the first he's seen in this village.

"Hello are you listening to me mister?" said the girl as Ja'aku continues to stare at her, soon she picks up her bags and start to leave.

"Wait! Their a question that I want to ask you!" shouted Ja'aku as he chases after her, she soon stops so that Ja'aku can catch up to her.

"You wanted to ask me something?" said the girl as she patiently waits for Ja'aku's response.

"I'm looking for a half elf girl named Kira would by chance know where she resides in this village." asked Ja'aku.

"Why are you looking for Kira may I ask?" said the girl as she looks at Ja'aku with suspicion in her eyes.

"It is very important that I talk to her for my master would like to have a meeting with her." said Ja'aku in a cool voice.

"Ok then please follow me I'll lead you to where she live but before warned she doesn't like strangers all that well." said the girl as she start to walk away with Ja'aku right behind her.

"May I ask you your name lovely young lady?" said Ja'aku in a gentleman tone of voice, this causes the girl to blush a little bit.

"My name is Kami nice to meet you, and what your name mister?" said Kami in an innocent little girl's voice.

"My name is Ja'aku please to make your acquaintance Kami." said Ja'aku still using his gentleman's voice, if there one thing that life has tout him it's how to be a gentleman to women.

As the two continued to walk they soon come to a quiet section in the village which seems to have few houses within it. They soon arrive at a small house that has a red roof with yellow paint on all the sides of the house. He soon see Kami go inside the house and shut the door behind her. Ja'aku sits on a near by chair and waits patiently for Kami or the girl called Kira to come out. _Hm I wonder what kind of person this girl called Kira is? _Thought Ja'aku as he fettle with the sword strapped to his waist. After about waiting for ten minutes Kami stands inside the doorway and beckons Ja'aku to come in, he is then seated at the dinning room table. Kami without saying anything go into another room leaving Ja'aku alone again. Once again Ja'aku wait for another ten minutes, Kami then show up with a plate of sandwiches and sets them on the table. She leaves again but soon comes back with a kettle full of tea.

"Kira will be joining us monetarily please sit back and relax. Have some sandwiches and tea." said Kami as she pours Ja'aku a glass of tea.

"Thank you very much I really appreciate your hospitably towards me." said Ja'aku as he took a sandwich and drank some of his tea.

"No problem, so what is the reason that your boss want to meet with Kira so badly?" asked Kami as she took a bite out of her sandwich.

"Sorry but that is classified information so I can't tell you." said Ja'aku with a stern voice.

"Oh sorry guess that was kind of rude of me to ask such a question." said Kami as she continued to eat.

Ja'aku simply says nothing and continues to eat, after the two are done eating they head into what look like the living room. Ja'aku following Kami's instruction and sits on the sofa while he wait for Kira to show up. After an hour of waiting and reading meaningless book a woman enters the room. Ja'aku's eyes meet with the woman's emerald green eyes. She also has hair that is middle length the color of it is auburn, and two strands of hair stretches to her shoulder with one bang that cover one of her eyes slightly. She is wearing a blue short sleeved shirt with baggy white shorts, in her hands are two finely crafted elbow blades. (A.N this is Talim's default weapon in soul calibur 3.) The two simply just stood there studying the other person closely. This went on for five minutes neither one never taking their eyes off the other, finally Kami decides to break the silence.

"Um Kira this is Ja'aku he says that he has important issues to discuss with you." said Kami in her childlike voice.

"I see. Hello Ja'aku I'm Kira I see that you have already met my best friend Kami, from what she has told me you have important things to talk about am I correct?" said Kira as she sat down in a near by armchair.

"Yes it is a pleasure to meet you Kira, and as your friends says I have some important business that I need to talk to you about." said Ja'aku with a calm look on his face.

"Well I'll leave you two alone please excuse me." utters Kami as she about to leave the room.

"Wait Kami! I'm sure that whatever are guest need to discuss with me about, I'm sure it not that important that you need to leave." said Kira hinting to Ja'aku that Kira will not listen to him unless Kami can stay and listen as well.

"I get it fine she can stay, I don't want to waste time so I'll get straight to the point of my visit." said Ja'aku as he now has a serious look on his face.

"Ok I'm listening tell me your reasons why your master want to see me so badly." said Kira as she wait for Ja'aku response.

"I've heard from my master that you used to be a member of the organization called Cruxis and that you were one of Mithos's top spy am I correct." said Ja'aku in a serious tone of voice.

"Why would your master assume such a absurd thing?" said Kira with a hint of anger in her voice, if there one thing that Kira hated most it would be her past.

"From where did your master hear about Kira's Past?" said Kami as she know that Kira doesn't like talking about her past especially her involvement with Cruxis.

"My master has know about this for a while now although I'm not sure how he attained such information." said Ja'aku who could tell that he was getting nowhere fast.

"Can you tell me something Ja'aku, are you a surviving member of the desian forces?" said Kira with a serious look on her face.

"Yes I am in fact I'm one of the new Desian Five Grand Cardinals does that offend you?" ask Ja'aku.

"I thought all the desian were defeated by Lloyd and his companions since there hasn't been any desian activity lately." said Kami who is completely baffled by these turn of events.

"That is nothing but a lie the desians do in fact exist just not in this world that all." reply Ja'aku in his serious voice.

"What do you mean?" said Kira in a stern tone of voice as she can tell that Ja'aku and whoever he works for have big plans in store for the new world.

"Do you know that the elves didn't come from Derris Kharlan?" said Ja'aku as he waited for Kira response.

"Wait a minute! If the Elves didn't come from Derris Kharlan than where exactly did they come from?" shout Kami as she can't believe that the elves came from somewhere else.

"The elves only used Derris Kharlan as transportation to get from there homeland to this world." said Ja'aku in a calm voice.

"If that true then what is the name of their homeland?" asks Kira as this information has her curious now.

"The name of their home world is called Hyrule." said Ja'aku who now realize that he has Kira's full attention.

"That still doesn't explain why your master want to meet with Kira." said Kami with a hint of anoints in her voice.

"You see Kira you have something that my master need in order for our plans to move forward." said Ja'aku.

"What is it that you want from me may I ask?" said Kira as she doesn't understand what she couldpossibly have that the desians want so badly.

"My master wants the shard of Mithos's Cruxis Crystal that you have in your possession." said Ja'aku .

"Absurd! How could your master ask for such a thing? That shard is Kira's keepsake!" shouts Kami who is angered by Ja'aku's request.

"It is necessary that we have it for it will be used in a ritual that will be perform in order to resurrect Mithos." said Ja'aku.

Kira gasps at what Ja'aku had just said could it be possible to bring back someone from the dead? The only method she ever heard of is using the forbidden book of darkness called the Necronomicon also know as the demon bible. The last book of darkness was in the possession of a person named Abyssion, but unfortunately Abyssion was defeated by Lloyd's group and the book was destroyed. Kira couldn't think of any other methods to revive the dead so how could Ja'aku's master pull off such a feat?

"How that possible the only way I've heard of to revive the dead is by using the forbidden book of darkness called the Necronomicon, but the last book know in existence was destroyed by Lloyd and his friends." said Kami for it was a interesting rumor going around in Tethe'alla.

"My master is the person that wrote the Necronomicon and it originated from the world of Hyrule." said Ja'aku in a cool voice.

"Even if that is true chances of a successful resurrection is quite slim to none. It's said that the spells in the Necronomicon are ancient Alchemy spells that were lost from this world." said Kira who seems to be knowledgeable about the ways of Alchemy.

"If you concern about the law of equivalent exchange don't worry for my master is not bound by this law." said Ja'aku.

"The only way that possible is if that person has a Philosopher's stone!" shouted Kira in complete shock.

"Yes just recently me and my master have made a Philosopher's stone, and we are about to execute the final stage of are plan, but to do that we need a shard of Mithos's Cruxis crystal." said Ja'aku in a stern tone of voice.

"What does your master hope to accomplish by resurrecting Mithos?" said Kira in a curious tone of voice.

"If you would accompany me back to our headquarters you can ask him yourself for you see even I don't know what his true motives are." said Ja'aku as he waited for Kira's response as he could tell that she was giving it some serious thought.

"Ok when do we leave for this so called Hyrule?" said Kira in a calm voice as she waited for Ja'aku's response.

"We'll leave tomorrow if possible for we are on a strict schedule." said Ja'aku with an evil glare in his eyes.

"Alright we'll leave tomorrow at noon is that alright with you?" asked Kira as she looked over at her friend who seems sad that she is going to leave the village.

"Fine. Then meet me at the village square at that time. Until then I'll see you later." said Ja'aku as he get up and is about to leave.

"Wait I have a request would it be alright if Kami came along with me?" shouted Kira before Ja'aku is about to exit through the front door.

"If the little one want to come I've got no problem with it but I can't guarantee what my master will say." said Ja'aku as he finally leave through the front door leaving Kira and Kami alone in the house.

* * *

Sometime later at Lloyd's house Lloyd is in his room laying on his bed pondering about the dream he had last night. Although Lloyd tried many time to forget about the dream,it just seems that he couldn't get his mind off of it. Lloyd climbs out of bed and head for the terrace, once there he look up at the moons of Sylvarent and Tethe'alla._ Why does this dream keep plaguing my mind so much? Is there some importance behind it? _Thought Lloyd as he continues to stare at the two moons. Suddenly Noishe starts to bark real loud this causes Lloyd's chain of thought to break.

"What wrong Noishe why are you barking so loud?" asks Lloyd as he look in the direction that Noishe has his head pointed to.

Lloyd gasp as he see smoke coming from the Village, he can also make out the fires that are raging throughout the whole Village. Lloyd only guess at the cause of this is that the village is under attack. Without a moment to lose Lloyd head inside and grabs his swords from his closet and head out for the village. In the garden Lloyd sees Dirk staring at the smoke clouds that are in the sky. Without saying anything to each other Lloyd head out the front gate and disappears into the wood leaving Dirk and Noishe at the house.

Angelic swordsman: That it for chapter 12 please review and tell me what you think of the story so far.

Lloyd: Hey I was hardly in this chapter what up with that?

Kira: Hahaha most of this chapter was about me too bad for you Lloyd Hahahahah.

Lloyd: Just shut the hell up ok no need to rub it in my face dammit.

Colette: Don't worry I'm sure Angelic swordsman as some good action in store for you in the next chapter.

Sheena: Yeah I'm sure there a second part to Midnight attack on Iselia.

Ganondorf: I hope I'm in that chapter so I can kick Lloyd's ass hahahahaha.

Lloyd: Shut up there no way I'd lose to someone like you!

Angelic swordsman: Anyway please review and submit two more characters for the Desian Five grand cardinal and Three characters for the Seraphims of cruxis well see ya later.


	13. Midnight attack on Iselia pt 2

Angelic Swordsman: Hello readers and welcome to chapter 13 of Legend of Symphonia!

Colette: Your in a good mood today aren't you Angelic Swordsman.

Sheena: Yeah what are you so happy about? It's not like you to be this cheerful.

Genis: Your not planning something evil are you?

Angelic Swordsman: Is it really strange for me to be cheerful? Anyway I'm just glad to start today's chapter that all.

Ganondorf: Are you going to let me kill Lloyd in this chapter?

Link: How many time do I have to tell you? Angelic Swordsman isn't going to kill the heroes of the story in the beginning.

Ganondorf: Shut up you don't know, for all we know he might kill Lloyd or Colette in this chapter.

Colette: Angelic Swordsman wouldn't do that would he?

Lloyd: I'm positive he wouldn't do that. (See evil glare in Angelic Swordsman's eyes.) On second thought I'm not to sure anymore.

Zelda: The only way we'll find out is for Angelic Swordsman to start the chapter.

Ganondorf: No! I want an answer from Angelic Swordsman now!

Angelic Swordsman: Too bad cause I'm not giving you a straight answer. Sheena please do the disclaimers.

Sheena: Angelic Swordsman doesn't own Tales of Symphonia, Legendof Zelda, Soul Caliber, or any characters you the reviewers have made. He does own character like Karl, and Flare.

Angelic Swordsman: Now on with chapter 13 of the story!

Last time in Legend of Symphonia we saw Lloyd at home trying to figure out the meaning of the strange dream he had. That night Lloyd was shocked to see that the village of Iselia was under attacked. Meanwhile Ja'aku had finally after talking with Kira for awhile persuaded her to join him and his master in their plans to resurrect Mithos, and now are story continues.

Midnight Attack on Iselia pt 2

Colette looks on in horror at the huge fires that were raging throughout the entire village. She could also hear the sounds of the village's militia fighting near the village plaza. _Lloyd where are you? Me and the village need your help!_ Thought Colette as she took out her chakrams and start to make her way towards the city plaza, but suddenly her path is block by a strange monster that Colette has never seen before. The bottom halve is goat like while the top half is rat like, in it's hand is a small trident no doubt that is it's weapon. The small creature let out a war cry and charges at Colette, Colette who is surprise by this dodges to the left at the last moment causing the little monster to ram into a near by boulder. The creature after being stun for a few minutes turn around and start to hop towards Colette. Colette in response throw one of her Chakram and it quickly cut the small creature in half. The Miniblin as it is called let out a horrible shriek before it dies, soon the Miniblin lifeless body explodes into a cloud of black smoke. Colette holds her chakrams in a attack like possession for she can hear the sounds of more Miniblins heading straight for her. Soon five Miniblins emerge out of the shadows with bloodlust in their eyes, their tridents are completely covered in blood. The Miniblins slowly start to hop towards Colette as she start to back away from them, suddenly a sixth Miniblin jumps out of the shadows on to Colette's back. The little creature let out an horrible laugh and stabs Colette in the back, She let out a small scream as the Miniblin pulls it trident out just as fast as he forced it in leaving an ugly wound in the middle of her back. All theMiniblins let out horrible laughs as the Miniblin on Colette's back stabs her again this time in the shoulder. Colette screams again as the Miniblin pull it trident outas fast as he stabbed her leaving another ugly wound this time in her shoulder. Colette shake her body violently to get the Miniblin off and she succeeds, but all that shaking causes Colette to trip. She land on her back where her wound is causing herself even more pain. The six Miniblins looked at the fragile Colette and started to approach her slowly. Suddenly a battle aura slams into the Miniblins sending them back five feet Colette looks behind her and is relieved to see Lloyd's face.

"Lloyd! I'm so glad to see you! I don't know how long I could last on my own." said Colette as she get up while holding her wounded shoulder.

"Yeah look like came right on time but those wounds don't look too good are you going to be able to fight like that?" asked Lloyd in a concerned voice as he looked at Colette's wounds.

"Yeah I'll be fine but we need to hurry to the plaza I can hear the sound of intense fighting over there." said Colette as she held her Chakrams in a defensive stance.

The Miniblins looked at are two heroes as they started to hop towards them with the intent to kill them. Lloyd simply started to run towards them, as soon as he was a few inches away from them he jump into the air, and landed a deadly blow on one of them with a loud shriek the creature dies it's lifeless body exploding into a cloud of black smoke. Soon five more Miniblins appeared to join the other five. The ten of them stared at Lloyd with anger in their eyes once again the Miniblins started to hop towards are hero. A chakram however fly by Lloyd and cut three Miniblins in half, once again the let out a scream before dying their lifeless body exploding into black smoke. Luck doesn't seem to be on Colette and Lloyd's side for fourteen more Miniblins appeared out of the shadow to join their two friends. As the fight went on Lloyd with the help of his friend Colette were able to vanquish the remaining fourteen Miniblins.

"Lloyd we need to hurry to the plaza I can hear the cries of the Villagers there!" yelled Colette as the screams of the Villagers kept getting louder.

"All right let go!" said Lloyd as they continued to towards the village plaza, the sounds of fighting kept getting louder as they got closers.

Soon the two made to the Plaza to see the village Militia fighting humanoid pig like creatures along with giant decayed looking skeletons. One of the Moblins stab it spear straight through one of the villagers causing him to die a slow but painful death. Lloyd was infuriated by this horrible act, without thinking Lloyd charges the Moblin but another one cuts him off and hit Lloyd with it's spear. The force of the attack is great which sends Lloyd flying five feet across the plaza. The Moblin soon is hovering over the stunned Lloyd, it raises his spear over Lloyd ready to run him through, but a chakram cut the Moblin in the arm causing it to stop it attack. The Moblin start to run towards Colette, but before it reaches her Lloyd stabs the Moblin in the back killing it. Another Moblin see this and starts to charge at Lloyd

Who is caught off guard by this. Before the Moblin could run Lloyd through with his spear a Villager pushes Lloyd out of the way and take the deadly attack on instead. Colette look on in horror at what just happened she was glad that Lloyd wassafe but also sad because of what that villager had done. The Moblin pulls it's spear out of the lifeless corpse and start to charge again this time at Colette. However the Moblin in hit in the leg by one of Lloyd's demon fangs causing the Moblin to turn it's attention away from Colette. The Moblin gave Lloyd a death glare before charging him, this time however Lloyd was ready as the Moblin was five inches away from Lloyd he jump into the air and decapitate the attacking Moblin. Black liquid issued forth from the Moblin headless body leaving Lloyd slightly covered in it.

"Lloyd lookout behind you!" shouted Colette but a little to late for the mace of a Stalfos hit Lloyd in the back sending him skidding across the ground plus knocking him unconscious in the process.

Colette looked in horror as the Stalfos start to approach her but at a really slow pace. She figured that she would take advantage of it slow movement to cast an angel spell. In a flash of light Colette angel wings appear on her back. She had promised herself she never turn into an angel on any circumstances but now she had to break the promise she made to herself in order to survive. The Stalfos is still moving towards her at a slow pace, however a bright circle appears underneath Colette as she slightly hovers over the ground as she says the incantation.

"Holy wings, I beg of thee to reveal thy glory… Angel Fathers!" shouted Colette as she finishes the incantation and three pink rings of light are sent crashing into the Stalfos.

The rings of light shatters the Stalfos ribcage as it fall apart into a pile of dead bones. The two knight Stalfos (A.N Knight Stalfos is a term I'll use to separate the OOT Stalfos from the TWW Stalfos that all.) saw what Colette had done to their friend at start to charge her at a lightning fast pace. Colette feel two daggers stab her, one in her side and the other in left side of her chest. Colette screams in agonizing pain as she fall on the ground her screams of pain pierce the night sky which awakens Lloyd from his unconscious state. His vision was blurry when he woke up but he knew that the person who had shrieked in pain was Colette . As his Vision cleared he could make out the sight of two Knight Stalfos pulling the their jagged daggers out of Colette body, and readying themselves for another attack. Lloyd knowing that he wouldn't make itto her in time on foot executed a Psi Tempest, the Knight Stalfos was caught off guard by Lloyd's attack as it cuts off his right and left shoulder. Lloyd after landing in front of the Stalfos quickly cuts off his Spinal cord with his left sword causing the Stalfos to collapse into a heap of bones. Lloyd quickly attack the other Knight Stalfos with his right sword but the Knight Stalfos block the attack with his shield. The Knight Stalfos try to cut Lloyd's arm off but he quickly dodges to the left to avoid the attack. He then executed a sword rain attack but once again the Knight Stalfos blocked the attack with his shield. While Lloyd was dealing with the Knight Stalfos Colette was up on her feet again to see three Moblins heading straight for Lloyd. Colette decided to cast another angel spell to save Lloyd and she had to do it fast.

"Oh holy one, cast thy purifying light upon these corrupt souls. Light of Judgment, Judgment!" shouted Colette as holy light started to fall from the sky.

The lights soon landed in random spots while taking out two Moblins and the Knight Stalfos that Lloyd was fighting. Lloyd looks to see that Colette is standing but barely. He knew that Colette was in no condition to fight so he would have to protect her at any cost. Lloyd from the corner of his eyes see a monster covered in armor right behind Colette.

"Colette lookout!" shouted Lloyd as the Darknut as it is called raises it giant sword ready to attack, the Darknut quickly brought his sword down on Colette but she dodge the attack at the last moment.

Lloyd looked as Colette dodged the attack but her precious Long Platinum Blonde hair was cut off. Colette collapse on the ground as she was in too much pain from her previous injurys to move, the Darknut simply approached Colette and raises his sword ready to end Colette life. _Is this how I'm going to die? Lloyd I'm so sorry that I couldn't be of more help to you! _Thought Colette as tears started to flow from her eye, Lloyd start to make his way towards her but is cut of by the Moblin that had survived Colette's Judgment spell. Lloyd and Colette closed their eyes as the Darknut brought it sword down on Colette. Clang is what she heard as she opened her eyes she saw that the Darknut's armor had fallen off, not know why Colette shoved her Chakram deep into the Darknut's abdomen. The Darknut cried in pain swiped it sword at Colette but the attack was blocked by a black sword holding the giant sword inches away from Colette's neck. Lloyd had his eyes open after the Darknut's armor fell off was shocked to see that it was Abyssion who had saved Colette, but some how he was different for he was shorter, his eyes were violet color, and he wore black and light purple instead of red and black. Giving these facts Lloyd concluded that this person wasn't Abyssion but possibly someone related to him. The weapon he carried consisted of a black long sword in his left and a gun that had a finely crafted iron blade attached to the top of it. (A.N This is Cervantes's Soul edge, Nirvana weapon.) The Mystery man quickly used his gun dagger to stab the Darknut in the heart, the Darknut cried in pain dropping it sword as it breathed it last and died. It's lifeless body exploded into a black cloud of smoke but instead of escaping into the air it was being adsorbed by the mystery person's black sword. The Moblin that was attacking Lloyd quickly swung it spear however Lloyd easily dodges the attack. The Moblin is about to attack again but instead get hit by a red staff, Lloyd looks to see a man in Gold color vest and pants. It was the person that Ralph and Nayru met in Labrynna , He looked at the Moblin that he had struck as it got up ready to attack him. The Moblin recklessly charge at the man but he start to swipe his staff back and forth at a fast speed. The Moblin gets caught in this attack as he is hit multiple time in the sides of the face with the staff. The Moblin is stun for a bit by this giving the other man enough time to stab the Moblin in the back with his sword. The Moblin dies with it lifeless body exploding into a black cloud of smoke with it being absorbed by the man's black sword. It looked as if they had defeated all the monster but were sadly mistaken for a another Darknut along with a monster that seemed entirely composed of armor wielding a giant axe appeared. The two Mystery men gave Lloyd a glare, he instantly understood what it meant and made his way toward Colette who was still collapsed on the ground. Colette looks up to see Lloyd making his way towards her, she was grateful for the two men showing up when they did otherwise she would've of already been dead.

"You alright Colette?" said Lloyd as he looked over Colette to see a wound on her side and on the left side of her chest.

"I'm ok. I'm sorry that I can't be more of a help to you." said Colette as her left hand held the wound that was on her side, she was trying hard not to cry from the pain but the tears fell from her eyes anyways.

"It ok you can cry if want too." said Lloyd as he stroked what was left of Colette's long beautiful hair, although he didn't show it Lloyd was in pain too for when he was struck by that Stalfos's mace it broke some of his ribs now he was in pain whenever he breaths.

Colette could sense that Lloyd was in pain and in need of immediate attention before one of the broken ribs punchers one of his lungs. Meanwhile the two mystery men were having a hard time with the Darknut and Iron Knuckle. The mysterious man quickly brought his red staff on the Darknut's head but because he was wearing a helmet it was ineffective. It was the same story for his partner as well for no matter how hard he struck the Iron Knuckle his attack would be absorbed by the tough armor he was wearing and there was no armor straps to cut. As the battle went on the two were able to defeat the Darknut but the Iron Knuckle was a whole different story for their attacks wouldn't penetrate it armor and they were constantly dodging it's attacks.

"What are we going to do now?" said the mysterious man as he dodged one of the Iron Knuckle's attacks.

"I'll try casting a spell you just distract it ok?" said the man as he started to cast the spell a brown circle formed underneath his feet.

The man did as he was told and struck the Iron Knuckle with his staff, the Iron knuckle retaliate by swinging his axe at the youth. He quickly dodges the attack and continues to hopelessly attack it while his partner start to say the incantation.

"Mana the root of creation gather before me in the rich earth, and destroy thy enemy... Grave!" said the man as he finishes the incantation and cast the spell.

Suddenly the ground underneath the Iron Knuckle began to break apart and a giant stone pillar shoot out the ground sending the Iron Knuckle high into the sky. Before it hit the ground another stone pillar shoot out from the side of the ground punching a huge hole through the Iron Knuckle's chest. Three more pillar come out from the sides of the ground. The Iron Knuckle screams loudly and soon enough it dies. Colette and Lloyd sigh in relieve that the battle is over. The sun now rises over the destroyed village of Iselia a certain Gerudo King smiles at Lloyd and Colette's victory.

"Every thing went according to plan but I must say this Lloyd is a powerful fighter. Hahahahahahaha!" said Ganondorf as he disappeared into the woods.

"You guys alright?" said the mysterious men as they both walk over to where Lloyd and Colette are, Lloyd however is now having a hard time breathing as it cause pain for him to do it.

"Who… are… you?" said Lloyd as he try not to move to much for a single mistake could cause a broken rib to puncher his lung.

"I'm Abyss and this is my friend Dorkfrog." said abyss the one that looks similar to Abyssion as he knelt down near Colette and Lloyd.

"Nice to meet you this is Lloyd and I'm Colette. Thank you so much for the help if it weren't for you I might not be around." said Colette as she tried to stand but couldn't find the strength to do it.

"You two look like your in bad shape especially your friend. He look like he has some broken ribs." said Dorkfrog as he knelt right next to Lloyd.

"Thank for your help we would've of been dead by now if you two hadn't show up." Lloyd managed to say as his breathing started to become shallow.

"Lloyd you need medical attention now! Do either of you know any healing arts?" shouted Colette as she held Lloyd in her arms.

"Sorry but me or Dorkfrog don't know any forms of healing arts." said Abyss.

"Don't worry Colette I'm fine besides you're the one who's hurt. You should be more concerned about yourself." said Lloyd as he held the right side of his chest in pain.

"No! Your injury is much more serious than mine and that why you need medical attention now!" shouted Colette as she looked at Lloyd who is extreme pain.

"Here have him drink this it'll heal his wounds once he drinks all of it but this is my last one." said Dorkfrog as he handed Colette a bottle full of red liquid.

"Here Lloyd, this'll make you fill better." said Colette with her brightest smile but Lloyd heard what Dorkfrog had said.

"No Colette it be better if you drunk it. Your in worse shape than I am." said Lloyd with difficulty.

"No! You're the one who's hurt badly so you're the one who should take it!" shouted Colette with a determined look on her face.

Lloyd sighed in defeat and take the bottle from Colette's hands. He slowly took the cork off out of the bottle and smells the content. The red liquid gave off no smell what so ever, Lloyd sighed and took a swig of the red liquid it had a cherry kind of taste to it. Soon enough Lloyd had drunk the whole thing in two gulps, He could feel his broken ribs magically heal themselves with his strength recovering as well.

"Wow! My wounds there all healed what kind of potion was that?" asked Lloyd in amazement at how fast he had recover.

"It called red potion. It the medicine of life in my world, it heals most wounds instantly but it can't heal fatal wounds." said Dorkfrog with a smile.

"In your world? What do you mean by your world?" asked Colette with a bit of curiosity and worry in her voice.

Angelic Swordsman: That all for chapter 13 so please review and tell me what you guys think so far.

Lloyd: Hey you almost had me and Colette killed you bastard!

Angelic Swordsman: But your still alive and that all that matters right?

Colette: That sure was scary but good thing that Dorkfrog and Abyss showed up right.

Abyss: Yeah for if we hadn't you two wouldn't be alive right now.

Ganondorf: Lloyd you're a pathetic accuse for a hero.

Lloyd: Just shut up Ganondorf ok!

Angelic Swordsman: Anyways please review please!


	14. resurrecting drawing near

Lloyd: Hello reader I'm Lloyd and welcome to chapter 14 of Legend of Symphonia.

Genis: Hey Lloyd were Angelic Swordsman I can't seem to find him anywhere today.

Lloyd: He took the day off and left me in charge of the story.

Genis: You in charge of the story that ridiculous!

Lloyd: What so ridiculous about it?

Ganondorf: Is it the fact that you can't even tie your own shoes?

Lloyd: shut up Ganondorf! ( Shoots Mana ball passed Ganondorf's face.)

Sheena: Whoa how in the world did Lloyd learn to do that?

Lloyd: Oh I forgot to mention that Angelic Swordsman gave me author powers.

Link: It be a good ideal not to piss Lloyd off today. So who going to do the disclaimers today?

Lloyd: How about you do it today Link?

Link: Me! Why Me!

Lloyd: Cause I said so do it!

Link: Angelic Swordsman doesn't own Tales of Symphonia, Legend of Zelda, Soul Calibur or any characters you the reviewers have made. He does own characters like Kharl and Lyn.

Lloyd: Thanks Link now on with chapter 14 of the story.

Last time on Legend of Symphonia it looked as if Colette and Lloyd were doomed to die at the hands of Ganondorf's amazing army. However the two of them were saved by two traveling men who had excellent fighting skill, and with there help they were able to defeat Ganondorf's evil army. Although they won Ganondorf was secretly was watching from the shadow quoting: Everything's going according to plan, and now are story continues.

Resurrecting time drawing near

The sun is brightly shinning in the town of Windfall as Kira and Kami are packing the remainder of their items to prepare for the journey that Ja'aku was taking them on. Kira was dressed in a green shirt that had baggy long arm sleeves attached to it along with baggy white shorts. ( A.N wearing talim's default costume from soul calibur 2.) Around her neck was the necklace that had the shard of Mithos's cruxis crystal attached to it. The outfit she wore while the shirt is tight it allows quick maneuver ably. Kami however was dressed in a decorative red shirt along with some dark green shorts. The shirt also has a small hole in the chest area revealing her small developing breast. (A.N This is Xianghua's second costume in soul calibur 2.). Also Kami had a Chinese sword that was simply called No name that she packed into her bag. As soon as the two were done packing they decided to have a quick breakfast before they setout for the village square where they're suppose to meet Ja'aku at.

"Kira are you sure we should meet with Ja'aku's master I have a bad feeling about all of this." whispered Kami as she didn't trust Ja'aku and she was also worried about her best friend.

"I know what you mean I don't trust Ja'aku either but if he can boast about his master resurrecting people plus having the legendary Philosopher's stone I figure it couldn't hurt to at least meet the man." replied Kira as she understood how Kami feels for she doesn't trust Ja'aku either.

"Well if anything goes wrong I'll protect you just like when you tried to protect me from getting fired." answered Kami who had a determined look on her face.

"Thanks Kami I knew I could count on you that why you're my best friend ever." replied Kira as she gave her friend a loving hug.

"Well let get going Kami I can tell were in for a big adventure!" shouted Kira as the two left out the house through the front door.

While the two them were heading to meet Ja'aku at the village square Ja'aku was making the last bit of preparations for their departure . On the ground in the middle of the village square Ja'aku had finished the alchemy symbol that would be used to transport them to Hyrule. As Ja'aku finished the last bit of details on the symbol he catch sight of Kira and Kami heading straight towards him.

"Ah hello ladies I've been waiting for you. I was just finishing up the last bit of preparations for our trip to Hyrule." reported Ja'aku with a smile on his face.

"I've been meaning to ask you. How are we going to get to this so called Hyrule?" asked Kami for she didn't understand how one could travel between to completely different worlds.

"Take a look at the alchemy symbol that I have drawn on the ground. This is a warp tile that'll take us directly to the planet Hyrule." answered Ja'aku in a cool voice.

"How do you actually activate this warp tile?" asked Kira in a curious tone of voice for she was eager to see the land of Hyrule.

"You'll know in time but before we go here a little present from me to you." said Ja'aku as he gave Kira and Kami each two silver gems.

"What in the world are these for?" shouted Kami in confusion as she looked at the sparkling silver gems.

"These are called rupees this is the currency used in the world of Hyrule. The silver gems I gave you are called silver rupees they are worth two hundred rupees each." answered Ja'aku still in his cool voice.

"Thank you we really appreciate it." replied Kira in a sincere voice as she put the two silver rupees in her bag, Kami also does the same thing.

Ja'aku simply said nothing and pulls a strange instrument from his pocket. It was small oval shape that had holes in the middle of it along with a mouth piece on top of it. Ja'aku lifted the strange instrument to his mouth and started to play a mysterious tune on it. Kami and Kira had never heard such a tune in their entire lives and wonder what this tune had to do with them getting to Hyrule. Suddenly the alchemy circle started to glow gold and soon was replaced with a golden circle.

"There the warp to Hyrule now all you have to do is step into the golden circle." said Ja'aku as he stepped into the golden circle and disappeared, leaving Kami in Kira behind.

"Well this is it are you ready Kami?" asked Kira as she continued to stare at the golden circle that Ja'aku disappeared in.

"I'm ready whenever your ready Kira." answered Kami and with that the two girls disappeared in the magic golden circle.

Little did Ja'aku and the others know that a renegade soldier had seen everything and was going to examine the golden circle, but it vanished as soon as Kira and Kami had entered it. _I must report this to Lord Yuan and Master Botta immediately . _Thought the renegade soldier and with that he setout for the Renegade base in Tethe'alla.

* * *

Meanwhile in the ruined village of Iselia Lloyd was in the church of Martel a building that hadn't been destroyed in the attack, as he eagerly wait for the report on Colette's condition. Most of the villagers along with Phaidra and Frank had escaped to the Martel temple, but sadly those who served on the city Militia were all killed by Ganondorf's monsters. The damage to the village was big but important buildings such as the school, church, and food store were not damaged in the attack on the village. Lloyd continued to pace the floor in the church, he felt that if had been a little bit stronger Colette wouldn't had wonted up hurt like that.

"Don't worry Lloyd I'm sure that Colette will be fine so cheer up." said Abyss as he was sitting in the church reading a book.

"Yeah Colette seem to be a tough person so she'll be fine I guarantee it." replied Dorkfrog who was polishing his staff at the moment.

"Thanks guys I really appreciate your support." answered Lloyd as he sat on one of the benches in the church to give his feet a break.

"That the spirit! Worrying about it won't help you just have to believe that she'll be alright." said Abyss with a smile as he continued to read his book, suddenly Phaidra and Frank come out the room that they were treating Colette in.

"Phaidra, Frank is Colette alright? Will she be ok? " shouted Lloyd as he ran up to the two of them wanting to know about Colette's condition.

"Colette will be alright now her wounds weren't that serious, but I wasn't able to heal them completely so she'll have to take it easy for a while." replied Frank with a smile.

"There you see Colette's fine so now you have nothing to worry about." replied Dorkfrog as he finished polishing his staff.

"Yes now we can talk about what to do next like find out why those monsters attacked this village." answered Abyss as he looked up from the book he was reading.

"Hey Lloyd come quickly! Noishe has entered the village and he hurt badly!" yelled a random villager.

Lloyd without a second to lose headed for the village entrance, once there Lloyd was shocked to see Noishe standing there. He had cut all over his body and was bleeding at a extremely fast rate. Lloyd wrapped his arms around his animal companion as he yelled his name asking him who did this to him. Noishe let out a simple whine before collapsing on the ground in a heap. Frank simply told Lloyd to leave Noishe to him, and Frank did do everything he could but in the end it was no good. Lloyd felted like his heart had been broken into many piece as he watched Noishe breath his last breath before closing his eyes for his eternal slumber.

"Noishe…" said Colette as she walked up to the dead animal stroking his beautiful white and green fur with one hand, while using her other hand to wipe the tears from her eyes.

Lloyd without saying anything started to head for Iselia forest. _Dad please be ok… please be ok! _thought Lloyd as he ran through the woods as fast as his legs would go. Colette, Abyss, and Dorkfrog had entered the forest a few minutes after Lloyd did. _Oh Goddess Martel please let Dirk be ok… Please let him be ok for Lloyd's sake! _thought Colette as the three continued to run through the forest. When Lloyd arrived at his home he was horrified to see his house in complete ruins, Lloyd looked at the ruins that once used to be his home. What probably shocked Lloyd the most is that his mother's grave was completely gone and nothing but a huge crater remained. However there was a person laying in the crater, Lloyd run up to find his dad Dirk laying there with a fatal injury just as Colette and the others arrived.

"Dad! Dad! What happened who did this to you and Noishe?" shouted Lloyd as he held his adoptive father in his arms with tears freely flowing from his eyes.

"Lloyd… Lloyd is that you son?" asked Dirk in a faint voice as his breathing started to become shallow with each passing minute.

"Yeah it me, what happened who did this to you?" answered Lloyd as looked into his father's loving eyes with Colette kneeling next to them.

"A desian attacked the house while you were at the village. Noishe tried his best to protect me and the exspheres, but it wasn't enough and that desian was able to make off with the exspheres." replied Dirk with his fainting voice.

"Damn those desian bastards!" yelled Lloyd as he was enraged at what the desians had done to Noishe, his dad, the house, and his mother's grave.

"Lloyd there something else I need to say. That desian who attacked wasn't alone.A man dressed in black and brown armor was with her. His red eyes gave off an evil aura I think he is the man… from… your dream!" said Dirk.

"Lloyd… I really enjoyed the time I spend with you… and I thank you for calling me a dwarf your father even after you had found your real father. I don't know where these events may take you, but whatever happens be strong. Please Lloyd don't… ever forget… Dwarven vow… number 7..." whispered Dirk .

"Dwarven vow number seven goodness and love will always win right." answered Lloyd with a shaky voice and tears flowing from his eyes.

"That right… Colette please look after Lloyd for me… Lloyd thank you for giving me such a good life I love you son… Goodbye…" said Dirk with his dying voice and with that Dirk closes his eyes for good.

"Goodbye dad I'll never forget… You!" shouted Lloyd as he buried his face in Dirk chest and cried.

"So he finally dead? Pathetic fool he deserved to die for getting in my way." whispered a Mysterious voice as Lloyd and other looked for where it was coming from.

"Who are you? Show yourself now!" demanded Lloyd as he unsheathed his swords ready to kill whoever it was.

Lloyd soon saw a cloaked figure standing in a near by tree. Her cloak was completely black and nothing showed but her cold golden eyes. Around her neck was a giant ring stained with blood ( A.N It Tira's default weapon from soul calibur 3.), to Colette the ring looked like one big chakram. However Lloyd realized that this must have been the one who destroyed his home and killed Noishe and Dirk.

"Who are you answer me!" shouted Lloyd with anger in his voice as he looked at his dad assailant with the intention of killing her.

"Are you talking to me? That is so amusing Lloyd but it shouldn't be a surprise seeing as your intelligent is rather low." replied the mysterious woman.

"I'm Akuwarui the new leader of the Five Desian Grand Cardinal. Lloyd I'll be taking these exspheres you worked so hard to collect, I'm sure they will be of great use to us Hahahahahahaha." snickered Akuwarui with an evil smile.

"Answer me one question are you the on who send those monsters to attack the village?" asked Colette with a hint of anger in her voice.

"Those monster were merely a distraction to get Lloyd away from the exspheres but I didn't send them." replied Akuwarui with an evil laugh.

"Then tell us who sent them!" demanded Dorkfrog as he held his staff in a attacking stance ready to do combat with the woman.

"I was the one who sent the monsters." entered a mysterious voice that was so evil that it sent chills down everyone's spine.

Lloyd looked in front of them to see a man dressed in black and brown armor. His skin was a very dark green color, his eyes a ruby red that showed nothing but pure evil, and his hair a fire red color. Lloyd just stood there frozen his eyes staring into the man's red evil eyes. The man simply smiled an evil smile that made Lloyd and Colette's body tremble with fear.

"Who… are you?" asked Abyss in a trembling tone of voice for he could see the endless amount of evil showed in the man's eyes.

"Hahahahahahaha who me? Well I suppose I'll tell you my name. I am Ganondorf Dragmire King of Evil!" yelled Ganondorf with such an evil voice that Abyss was completely petrified by the sound of his voice.

Lloyd was also in complete shock, for this man that stood before them was Ganondorf the man that Lloyd had seen in his dream. Lloyd wanted to tear Ganondorf and Akuwarui apart for what they had done to Colette and him but his body was trembling so badly that he couldn't move a muscle. Ganondorf just stood there staring into Lloyd's eyes for he could see the immense hatred that Lloyd held for him and Akuwarui. However he could also see that his mere presence was making Lloyd's whole body tremble in fear.

"Lloyd it is a pleasure to finally meet you, and I must say I was impressed with your fight against my army." said Ganondorf with an evil smile.

Lloyd simply said nothing his mind screaming to attack Ganondorf but his body wouldn't respond. Ganondorf decides to walk up to Colette and take a closer look at her. Colette looked into the Gerudo king's evil eyes a he held her chin up with his cold hand. If wasn't for the fact that Colette's hair was cut short, and that she wasn't Hylian Ganondorf could have portrayed Colette as Princess Zelda.

Lloyd was infuriated that Ganondorf was touching Colette with his filthy hand and finally Lloyd body finally started to respond to his mind desire to kill Ganondorf.

"Ganondorf get away from her!" shouted Lloyd as he about to charge Ganondorf but was stopped by the presences of a cold blade against the back of his neck.

"Sorry but you're not the one who makes the demands here." replied Akuwarui as she held her ring blade against Lloyd's neck.

"No please don't hurt Lloyd! He's suffered enough already you bastards!" yelled Colette in complete anger as she took out her chakrams to attack but stopped when she felt a dagger up against her neck.

"Now is that anyway to ask for a favor?" whispered Ganondorf with his evil snicker as he pressed the dagger slightly onto Colette neck causing a small warm stream of blood to trickle from Colette neck.

"No… stop it she suffered enough just let her go." yelled Lloyd as he felt the slight sting of the blade as it cuts his neck.

"Silence! Ganondorf how about we do away with Lloyd? If he's dead he can never meet Link." said Akuwarui as she had a strong desire to kill Lloyd.

"No don't you dare lay a figure on Lloyd!" shouted Colette as she felt the dagger pressed harder against her neck, but she didn't care she was more worried about Lloyd then about herself.

"I suggest that you be quiet if you want to live." answered Ganondorf in a cold chilling tone of voice, his red evil eyes daggering Colette's sapphire blue eyes.

"Damn you! If you hurt Colette in anyway I tear you into a million pieces!" shouted Lloyd who was now full of rage.

"I said silence you cur!" yelled Akuwarui who slammed her elbow in to Lloyd's back, who then cried out in pain but he didn't care he was more worried about Colette.

Suddenly Akuwarui was sent flying by a powerful blow from Dorkfrog's staff, who had used their conversation to get close enough to Akuwarui for he could strike. Lloyd using the opportunity that Dorkfrog had given him charged at Ganondorf with the attention of killing him. When he was five four feet away from him Lloyd thrusted his sword forward with all his might, but instead of running Ganondorf through it was Colette who receives the attack and Lloyd sword is shoved through Colette abdominal. Colette felt the immense pain in her abdomen but could also feel all the hatred that Lloyd had put into the attack.Lloyd was speechless at what he had done because of his blind rage he had attacked Colette instead of Ganondorf and he felt terrible. Colette soon lost conscious do to the extreme pain in her abdomen her delicate limp body falling into Lloyd arms.

"Colette! Colette! Colette please be ok I'm so sorry please live!" yelled Lloyd as he slightly shook Colette body but to no avail.

"Hahahahahahaha see what your hatred has done you have slaughter your own friend how pathetic. Hahahahahahaha!" laughed Ganondorf who had evaded Lloyd's attack causing him to attack Colette instead.

"You'll pay for this you bastard!" shouted Dorkfrog as he charged Ganondorf with a frontal assault.

As he swung his staff Ganondorf caught the attack using his arm and with his free hand he blasted Dorkfrog with a wave of evil energy. Dorkfrog was sent flying across the field landing next to Lloyd who was trying to awake Colette.

"Colette please wake up please… I'm sorry Colette I'm so sorry!" cried Lloyd as tears flowed from his eyes which landed on Colette who had gone pale.

"Let this be a warning. If you plan to get in my way expect nothing but suffering from now on." said Ganondorf and with that he and Akuwarui disappeared into the woods, With Ganondorf words echoing in the wind.

Lloyd remain there crying as he had lost his pet, his house, his father, his Mother's grave, and now Colette. However what had hurt most was that he had killed Colette with his own hand his own sword now stained with his best friend's blood. Abyss and Dorkfrog also felt terrible for they were powerless against the Gerudo king Ganondorf. Lloyd cried hard holding Colette's body close to his, he felt terrible that he couldn't save the ones he loved most. As he cried he suddenly felt a hand on his face, Lloyd opened his eyes to see that Colette was alive but barely. Without a moment to lose Lloyd quickly with Colette in his arms started to race to the village to get Colette help. Once there he quickly explained to Phaidra what had happened while Frank was in the other room healing Colette (A.N They are back at the church.). Abyss had gone back to reading his book while Dorkfrog was sitting on another bench in silence. After about an hour Frank came out of the other room with a grim look on his face.

"Frank how Colette will she live?" asked Lloyd for if she died because him he would never be able to forgive himself.

"She resting now but I really don't now if she'll live. The wound was severely critical I did everything I could but only time will tell." answered Frank for he couldn't stand thought of losing Colette his own daughter either.

"All we could do now is pray to the Goddess Martel for Colette's health now." said Phaidra as she too couldn't stand the thought of losing Colette either, but she was also upset with Lloyd at how foolish he had acted.

Ganondorf: Well that all for Chapter 14 so please review and tell us what you thought of this chapter.

Lloyd: Hey what is up with this chapter this isn't what I had in mind!

Angelic Swordsman: That because I wrote the chapter before I left. If I left you to write the Chapter it be completely stupid.

Genis: No kidding it probably be completely ridiculous and no one would read the story anymore.

Colette: Angelic swordsman are you going to write me out of the story or something?

Sheena: Yeah are you really going to do something like that.

Angelic swordsman: Hm I really don't know so I'll leave it up to the reviewers to decide whether Colette lives or dies.

Lloyd: That completely insane so your just going to leave something this important up to the reviewers?

Angelic Swordsman: Yep that the plan. So reviewers it your call whether Colette lives or die so please review if you can and tell me what you want to happen to her.

Lloyd: Please review please.


	15. resurrecting drawing near pt 2

Angelic Swordsman: Hello reviewers and welcome to chapter fifteen of Legend of Symphonia.

Sheena: So what is today's chapter going to be about?

Colette: Are you going to write me out of the story Angelic Swordsman?

Angelic Swordsman: I don't know that why I'm going to ask my good friend ShadowtheFrog what I should do.

ShadowtheFrog: You should eat her.

Sheena: What! You want Angelic Swordsman to eat Colette that insane!

Colette: No! I don't want to be eaten!

Angelic Swordsman: ShadowtheFrog was just kidding, but seriously what should I do!

ShadowtheFrog: Like I said you should eat her.

Angelic Swordsman: I should have known better than to ask you ShadowtheFrog. Lloyd please do the disclaimer before I go insane.

Lloyd: Angelic Swordsman doesn't own Tale of Symphonia, Legend of Zelda, Soul caliber, or any character that you the reviewers have created.

ShadowtheFrog: On a side note he doesn't own me either I'm just a special guest that all.

Angelic Swordsman: Now on with chapter fifteen of the story.

* * *

Resurrecting time drawing near pt 2

Last time on Legend of Symphonia Ja'aku, Kami, and Kira had setout for the world of Hyrule by using the strange warp point that Ja'aku had drawn in the town's square. Meanwhile Lloyd find out that his home had been destroyed by a desian grand cardinal who had stolen all the Exspheres that Lloyd and Colette had gather. He is also angered to find out that the desian had taken pleasure in slaughtering his adoptive father, and his pet dog Noishe. Lloyd is then shocked to meet the man from his dream Ganondorf, enraged to find that Ganondorf was behind the attack on Iselia Lloyd in a blind rage attacks Ganondorf, but Ganondorf dodges Lloyd's attack at the last second causing him to attack Colette instead who was taken hostage by him. Now Colette is standing before deaths door, and Lloyd's will to fight is crushed by the fact that he was the cause for his friend's fatal injury and now are story continues.

Darkness… Nothing but Darkness… This is all Kami and Kira sees as they fall down the endless well of darkness. Darkness… Nothing but darkness… But wait there a small glimmer of light… As the two continues to fall the small glimmer of light get bigger and bigger. Soon light is so big and bright that the two have to close their eyes as it is too bright to see. They soon fall on what feels like to be solid ground, the two of them open their eyes to see that they are on top of each other Kira on the bottom and Kami on top of her, their face are only mere inches away from each other.

"Well this sure is a rare sight to see, two best friends on top of each other and only mere inches away from kissing each other too." said Ja'aku with a snicker in his voice.

The both of them turn slight shades of red as they realize their situation, Kami quickly get off of Kira and proceeds to dust herself off. Kira also gets off the ground and starts to look at her surrounding. They see that they are in a field of green grass and the sky is a bright shade of blue. Birds are happily flying through the air and the squirrels are in the trees watching the two take in the beautiful sight. However what the two realize most about Hyrule is that the Mana level here is way higher than the Mana level back at Aselia.

"Ah so you must be lady Kira it is an honor to finally meet you." uttered a mysterious voice.

Kira and Kami both takeout their weapon to prepare themselves as the voice send a sense of fear down their spines. Suddenly a figure dressed completely in black appears before them, and the only thing that Kira and Kami can see is the person emotionless cold blue eyes. Kira held her elbow blade in a defensive stance and did nothing but looked at the figure's blue eyes which showed no emotions at all. Kami soon realized that Ja'aku was bowing before the mysterious figure as if he was his master, in the end the two realize that this man before them must be Kharl the Alchemist.

"My lord I've completed my mission of bringing Kira to you." said Ja'aku in a humble like voice, Kharl just nodded his head in approval and signaling Ja'aku that he could stand up now.

"Are you this Kharl that Ja'aku has told me about?" asked Kira in polite tone of voice as she continued to stare at Kharl icy cold eyes.

"Yes I am the one that my loyal servant Ja'aku has told you about, my name is Kharl it's a pleasure to meet you lady Kira." replied Kharl in a sincere tone of voice.

"So this is the girl that lord Mithos chose to be his fiancés, pretty hard to believe that he chose a weakling like you." said a Mysterious voice.

Soon a man dressed in a black leather trench coat appears before Kira standing next to Kharl. His hood covers his entire face and she could see nothing but his dark violet eyes. In his hand are two terrifying looking chakrams, just by looking at them Kira can tell that this person is a fierce fighter, and that his weapon can do horrific damage to whatever stand in it's way. Suddenly another figure dressed in a black leather trench coat appear, but unlike the first person she had her hood off her head. She had beautiful short blonde hair along ruby red eyes. In her hand is a lovely sword and if you looked closely you could see some ancient writing on the blade (A.N this is Ivy's weapon from soul caliber 3.).

"So you are Kira which master Kharl spoke of, my name is Alexis it a pleasure to meet you." said Alexis in a sincere voice.

"Lord Kharl are you sure this is Kira? I mean come on I don't believe lord Mithos would pick this pathetic girl to be his wife!" shout the mysterious man in disbelieve.

"An why that? You don't know nothing about Mithos you asshole!" replied Kira in an angry tone of voice.

"Stop insulting lady Kira Zane unless you want to be severely punished by Mithos when he resurrected." uttered Alexis.

"Fine have it your way sis just don't get on my nerves ok." sighed Zane in defeat as he didn't feel like arguing with his younger sister.

"Ah welcome back Akuwarui and Ganondorf. How did your mission to retrieve the Exspheres go?" asked Karl in a curious voice, Kami looks behind her to see the figures of Ganondorf and Akuwarui standing behind her.

"The mission was a huge success my lord." replied Akuwarui as she walked over to him and handed him the bag of Exspheres.

"Hey what are these so called Exspheres used for anyway." asked Ganondorf in a curious voice as he didn't understand the important of the Exspheres.

"I'll explain it to you once we get back to headquarters. Lady Kira would you and your friend be so kind as to join us in are plans?" asked Kharl in a sincere tone of voice.

* * *

Angelic Swordsman: Ha a cliff hanger. So what is Kira answer going to be? Guess you'll have to wait until the next chapter.

Lloyd: Hey I wasn't in this chapter at all what gives?

Angelic Swordsman: Lloyd would you please just shut up already!

Sheena: Hey you didn't answer the questions on whether Colette would live or die.

Angelic Swordsman: Don't worry I'll deal with that matter in the next chapter so until than you can still vote on whether you want Colette to live or die.

Lloyd: I can't believe your going to leave it up to the reviewers that just wrong!

Angelic Swordsman: Until the next chapter see ya.


	16. resurrecting drawing near pt 3

Angelic swordsman: Hello reader and now here's chapter sixteen of legend of symphonia. Today's chapters will be a blast.

Lloyd: So are you going to write Colette out of this story or what? Please tell me!

Angelic Swordsman: Maybe you'll just have to read the chapter to find out so there. By the way today we have a special guest please give a warm welcome to Riku from Kingdom hearts!

Riku: Hello Canada! Thanks Angelic swordsman from having me as your guest for this chapter.

Sheena: Wow he sure is a handsome looking guy. I totally have a whole new opinion on kingdom hearts.

Colette: Hey Angelic Swordsman didn't you say you were going to do a kingdom hearts story in the near future?

Angelic swordsman: I have a few ideas for a story but I won't tell you anything so there.

Riku: I just hope it not a parody or romance cause I hate those kinds of stories.

Raine: Why do you hate romance stories?

Riku: Cause I'm always paired up either with an totally insane Original character or with my best friend Sora who is a guy by the way.

Angelic Swordsman: What about Kairi and Namine I see stories that have you paired up with them.

Riku: I'm really not attracted to Kairi that much. As for Namine she already has a boyfriend which is Roxas.

Angelic Swordsman: Sorry to stop are chitchat but we got a story to do. Colette please do the disclaimers.

Colette: Angelic Swordsman doesn't own Tales of Symphonia, Legend of Zelda, Soul Caliber, or any character that you the reviewers have made.

* * *

Resurrecting drawing near part 3

"So what is your answer to my offer lady Kira will you accept it or not?" asked Kharl in a strict tone of voice as he waited for Kira's answer.

"Alright I'll join you in your plan until Mithos is resurrected." answered Kira in a firm tone of voice as she stared into Kharl cold eyes.

"Wonderful I'm sure Mithos would be very proud about your decision if he were here now." replied Kharl in a cheerful tone of voice.

"It going to be a real pleasure working with you lady Kira." said Alexis in a happy go lucky voice as she gave Kira a welcoming hug.

"Kira are you really sure about this cause I reallydon't trust this guy." uttered Kami in an unsure tone of voice.

"I'm not to sure about this either, but if he really has a philosopher's stone, then he might just be able to resurrect Mithos." whispered Kira in a confident voice.

"My lord what about Lloyd? He could become a possible threat to are plan, we should dispose of him as soon as possible." said Akuwarui in a serious voice.

"I really don't think that he is a threat, but he does seem to have a strong will that for sure." replied Ganondorf as he continued to tell in detail what happen at Iselia.

"Well by way you reported the attack to me it seem that if Lloyd closest friend lose her life because of him he'll be filled with too much grieve and guilt to come after us." answered Kharl as he was thinking carefully about what to do next.

"You really shouldn't let him live because you'll regret it later in the long run." warned Kira with a look of utter hatred.

"why do you seem to have a uttered hatred for this Lloyd person?" asked Kami in a low voice so only Kira could hear her.

"He was the guy that killed Mithos two years ago and he my half brother." answered Kira in a sad tone of voice.

"I see so you want Lloyd dead for you can have your revenge right?" asked Zane in a curious voice as he highly supported revenge.

"So whois going to be the one to get rid of Lloyd?" uttered Alexis as she had heard Lloyd was an excellent fighter.

"Don't worry I have the perfect warrior that will assure Lloyd's death." replied Kharl as he let out a bone chilling laugh.

* * *

Meanwhile in the ruined village of Iselia the people of Iselia was in a gloomy state, because yesterday night at 11:55pm Colette the girl know as the chosen had pass way. It was a huge loss to the world as she was part of the group that help revive the giant tree. The loss had struck everyone like a tornado tarring through a helpless village. The grieve had hit Frank and Phaidra even harder as she was their only family that they had in this village, but it didn't anyone as hard as it hit Lloyd. Lloyd stood in the school alone as he felt the pain of his guilt as it was his fault that Colette had died, for if it hadn't had tried to kill Ganondorf none of this would never had happen. As Lloyd reflected on his passed adventure with all of his friend Lloyd held on to the necklace he had made for Colette, but attach to the necklace was the rune crest that held Colette cruxis crystal.

Before Colette had passed away they had talked to each other under the night sky. Colette had given Lloyd her Exsphere telling him to keep as a keepsake. She also told not to blame himself for he was only trying to do what he thought was right, and as a final request she asked him to do everything in his power to stop Ganondorf.

"Lloyd are you alright man?" chimed Abyss voice as he came in to the school to try and help Lloyd feel better in any way that he could.

"Yeah I'm fine I was just remembering my journey to revive the giant Kharlan tree that all." replied Lloyd as he continued to stare at the necklace.

Angelic swordsman and that will do for now sorry that this chapter is short I'm currently addicted to the online text game called achaea plus my internet crashed for a few day.

Lloyd: I can't believe you wrote Colette out of the story how could you do such a cruel thing.

Sheena: Yeah that was pretty mean of you to do such a thing.

Angelic swordsman: Sorry most of the reviewers voted for Colette death so there. One more thing as of now Legend of Symphonia will be on hold for awhile.

Colette: Is it because of your current addiction to achaea?

Angelic Swordsman: Well yes, but mainly because I want to write a kingdom hearts story so for now don't expect to many new chapters for Legend of Symphonia.

Riku: But be sure to be on the lookout for a kingdom hearts story.

Angelic Swordsman: Tell then see ya later.


	17. Tunnel Madness

Angelic Swordsman: Hello reader welcome to chapter 17 of Legend of Symphonia. I'm real sorry about not updating for so long but I been addicted to a new game called Flyff.

Lloyd: Damnit that stupid Lawolf killed me again Augh!

Colette: Cheer up Lloyd I'm sure you'll kill it next time. (rest of the cast is also playing Flyff which stand for fly for fun.)

Flare: Lloyd just shut up and stop complaining, face it your just not good at computer games.

Din: hey Angelic Swordsman what is today's chapter about?

Angelic Swordsman: We'll find out soon enough if Ganondorf will do the Disclaimers.

Ganondorf: Why do I have to do it? Why don't you invite a special quest to do it!

Angelic Swordsman: Fine! Well today special guest come from the GBA version of kingdom hearts please give around of applause for Namine!

Namine: Hello reader, and thank you Angelic Swordsman for inviting me to your story.

Angelic Swordsman: Stop it Namine your embarrassing me!

Sheena: So Namine tell us a little bit about yourself.

Namine: Well I would but I got to do the disclaimers for the next chapter.

Angelic Swordsman: Good girl now please do the disclaimers.

Namine: Angelic Swordsman does not own Tales of Symphonia, Legend of Zelda, Soul Caliber, or any character you the reviewers have created. He does however own character like Flare and Kharl so there.

Angelic Swordsman: Thank you Namine now on with the story!

Tunnel Madness

It was dark and muggy in the underground Channels that Din and the other had escape into, they had been wondering around in there for what seemed like days now. The people who had escaped the massacre at the temple were hot and hungry because provisions had ran out. As Din continued to lead the group deeper into the channels a little kid of 6 came running up to Din with a hungry look on his face.

"Miss Din… How much longer will we be down here?… I want to see the sun again…" said the small child.

The question had made Din's heart ache cause in the end she did not know where these channels go or where they ended. How she too longed to see the sun bright light, the green filled plants and the playful animals.

"To be honest I really don't know where we are… The only thing we can do is keep going." replied Din as the small child nodded her head in response to Din's answer.

As the group stopped for the time being Din sat down and tried to figure where they are in the channels currently. She was startled when she saw Travis's hand on her shoulder. He simply said nothing and took a seat next to Din as they listened to the whispers of people, Some talked about the attack on the temple and how they had lost family and friends. While other say that they should had accepted death from the desians rather then come down to these filthy underground channels and starve to death. This only made Din feel worse as she saw that there was nothing she could to help except leading them out of these channels and back to the surface. Travis just looked at her knowing that her hope was on the verge of collapse, and truth be told Travis's hope of seeing the light of day was also withering away too. Slowly group settled down for sleep seeing as they had walked for what seemed like a whole day, but Din couldn't sleep as she had too much on her mind.

"Your worried about him aren't you?" said Travis as he came and sat down next to her, he could tell that she had been thinking a lot lately.

"Yeah… I sure hope that he is ok." replied Din as she remember what he had said before they left saying that the desians were linked to something that could effect the entire world.

"Don't worry I'm sure their alright besides we got to worry about ourselves right now." came Ricky voice as he hopped over to where Din and Travis were sitting.

"Yeah cause if we don't get out of here soon we'll starve to death." answered maple flying on her magic broom stick.

"You see Din worrying about things won't make them better you have to do something about it." said Travis putting a hope giving smile on his face.

"Your right thanks Travis, Maple, and Ricky." replied Din with a smile of her own.

Suddenly Din jump up in fright as she felt something huddled next to her leg. Her sudden jump had also startled the little creature as well cause it had scurried a few feet away from her. When she had settled down Din realized that it was a small baby rabbit, she was shocked to see this creature cause she hadn't seen a living thing down here at all. Soon the rabbit started to run again and without a second to lose Din started to chase after it.

Din follow the rabbit down the twisting channels for what seemed like hours. Finally the furry creature came to stop in front of what Din could not believe a underground spring.

Few minutes later Travis, Ricky, and Maple arrived and gasped at the scenery that laid before them. The spring was very big and sparkled a bright light blue and up some ways ahead was a magnificent waterfall. Suddenly the four were startled by a catfish that had jump out of the bright water and by look of it seem this spring had abundant of fish in it. The rabbit that had led Din to the spring hopped over and curled up next to Din's leg for some sleep.

"Thank you for the help my furry little friend." said Din as she picked up the small rabbit and held it in her arms.

"Judging by that waterfall I say there a river up ahead us that flows into this spring." uttered Travis as he scouted the area for any signs of danger.

"Yay thanks to the rabbit we've found freshwater to drink." shouted Ricky in a fit of happiness.

"Don't forget about the fish that can be used as food." said Maple who had a smile planted on her face, yep things seem to be looking up for Din and Travis's group.

Angelic Swordsman: Well that it for chapter 17 so please review and tell me what you think and once again I'm sorry for not updating for so long.

Lloyd: That wasn't a bad chapter very creative.

Genis: Yeah too bad that your not creative Lloyd.

Lloyd: GENIS! (Lloyd starts chasing Genis all around the room.)

Namine: Well anyway please review and we'll catch you all later.


	18. Path to Nightfall

Angelic Swordsman: hello readers and welcome to chapter 18 of Los which stands for Legend of Symphonia. )

Raine: Can't believe that this story has lasted this long it just amazing an fascinating at the same time.

Lloyd: Hey how many chapters do you plan to write for this story anyway?

Angelic Swordsman: Hm I'm not sure how many chapters are going to be in the story.

Link: Hey when are me and Flare going to make another appearance in the story?

Angelic Swordsman: You might make an appearance in today's chapter if I make it long.

Flare: Is there going to be a kingdom hearts special guest today?

Angelic Swordsman: Yep there sure is please put your hands to together for the one an only Keyblade master Sora!! ( Sora fan girls go wild.)

Sora: Thank Angelic Swordsman for inviting me to your story, I'm truly am happy to be here. ( Kratos and Yuan are trying to keep Sora fan girls contained.)

Lloyd: So your that Keyblade runt from the kingdom hearts series. ( Sora fan girls are trying to get away from Kratos and Yuan for they can kill Lloyd.)

Sora: Wow I heard Lloyd was an idiot but he gives the word a whole new definition

Lloyd: What you say!!!

Angelic Swordsman: Ok before Lloyd and Sora kill each other Link will you please do the disclaimers for me?

Link: Angelic Swordsman doesn't own Tos, Loz, Sc, or any characters that you the reviewers have made.

Angelic Swordsman: Thank you now let get this chapter started.

* * *

Path to nightfall

It was a peaceful day at Hyrule castle as Zelda was in the royal garden relaxing after her archery training with the captain of the archer division. Zelda had done some Sparring with the royal guard commander with the rapier that Link gave her, but in the end she didn't have the skills to use it. After that Impa had advised her to try the bow which in time she found that she was a natural at it. She looked at the red roses and other plants that was growing with a half hearted smile. It had been 6 months since Link left on his journey to find the mysterious boy named Lloyd who had appeared to Link in a dream. Usually every three weeks she would get a letter from Him stating how his journey was going, but now it has been two months since his last letter which he reported that he was in Holodrum.

This had begun to frighten her because about just two days ago Hyrule royal family had received word that the ruling Family of Holodrum was assassinated by a mysterious Organization, it worried her because in Link's last letter he told her that he was going to seek an audience with the ruling family of Holodrum. As she sat there thinking about Link a man appeared at the entrance of the garden. He was dress in a white robe with a light tan color in the middle, he also had a red cape and a sparkling Gold crown on the top of his head. Zelda simply said nothing as the man approached her and sat down next to her.

"Hello Zelda. How are you this fine evening honey?" Said the man as he wrap one arm around Zelda's shoulders.

" I'm fine there is no need to worry Father." replied Zelda as she rested her head against her father chest lost in thought.

"You seem troubled Zelda tell me what is bothering you honey." answered King of Hyrule as he stroked his daughter's hair.

"To be honest I'm worried about Link it been two months since his last letter, and to make it worse he said that he was going to seek an audience with the ruling family of Holodrum." stated Zelda as her father gave her a reassuring smile.

"Don't stress yourself out by worrying about Link I'm sure that he is fine wherever he may be." answered the King but in reality he was also concerned for the boy's safety as well.

"Thank you father I fill a little bit better." replied Zelda as she pick up her bow and start to leave the garden until the king said something that she couldn't hear.

"Zelda one more thing please come to the war room in one hour we have guests that can tell us what happening in Holodrum." yelled the King who got a nod of the head from Zelda.

Zelda wonder around the castle for ten minutes as she was still worried about Link, but she had a bit of hope because the guests that were coming to the castle had information on Holodrum status, and maybe they knew something about Link as well. As she continued to go through corridor after corridor Zelda had arrived in a room with white walls, white floors, and hanging from the ceiling were beautiful tapestry. Zelda simply approached a mantle that held the most powerful artifact in all of Hyrule the legendary Triforce. The golden triangle gave off a golden light giving the room a mysterious presence. Zelda stared at the golden triangle thinking that it would answer her question about Link's whereabouts.(_ Oh holy Triforce surely you know were Link is right?_) thought Zelda as she was trying to communicate with the essence of the Triforce. The Triforce just continued to glow as it didn't answer Zelda plead at all, She sigh in defeat and left the resting place of the Triforce in sad mood. It took Zelda only a few minutes to reach her quarters it was a simple room with a bed that is average size, a little nice stand on the left side, a work table in front of her bed, and to top it off a huge wardrobe on the right side of her bed. Zelda slowly started to remove her cloth starting by taking of her empty quiver and laying it on her desk along with her bow. Then she removed her golden shoulder pads, next she start to unbutton the three button on the back of her blouse then lifted it over her head. After that she undid the belt holding up her long skirt soon enough the long skirt fell off Zelda's hips leaving her in her undergarment. She now almost completely nude went over to her nice stand and opened the bottom drawer. Soon after opening Zelda pulled out a pink wash cloth and proceeded to the bathroom connected to her room. In the bathroom Zelda drew herself a warm bath and after it was ready relieved her undergarments of their duty. After tying her hair into a bun Zelda slip into the warm water where she leverd her body in a cherry scented soap. As soon as she rinsed the soap off her Zelda sat there in the warm bath letting it warm water take away her stress, and soon enough Zelda had fallen into a light slumber in the warm waters.

* * *

(Dream)

If very peaceful in the meadow in which Zelda and Link had found in the lost woods which was also the resting place of the legendary Master Sword. The Sky was clear, the plants were breath taking, and the animals were quite friendly. So the two decided that they have a picnic here. While Link was setting the picnic mat up Zelda took the time to look at the legendary Master Sword. It had a emerald red hilt with a Silver cross guard and a metallic blue blade that had the symbol of the Triforce carved at it base. Zelda marveled at the ancient Hylian text that was carved into the pedestal that the Master Sword was sealed in. She could make out a few words such as cataclysm's eve and symbols of virtue. Zelda started making her way back towards Link who had the picnic set up near the entrance. Suddenly as Zelda was halfway towards Link she sensed an very Evil energy in the air and to confirm this the sky had became a malevolent red along with the sun. As Zelda was about to run over to where Link was he made a hand gesture signaling her to stay were she was, for he had sensed that the weren't alone just when a violent wind started up. When the wind had die down a cloak figure stand at the entrance to the of the meadow, the figure wore a black cloak that looked like a coat with white strings coming out of it collar and a silver zipper in the middle. (A.N: If you haven't figured it out this outfit is the organization cloak for Kingdom hearts 2 and only two of my characters wear them.) Zelda couldn't make out the mystery person face do to the fact that the hood was covering most of the person's face accept for the nose and mouth, but judging by the person body structure she could tell that the person was a girl. Zelda had a horrible feeling about the girl as Link had pulled out his sword readying himself for any attack that she might pull. The girl simply smiled at Link and took her hand from behind her back to reveal a finely crafted sword that had ancient text on it. Link with out a second to waste charged the mysterious girl with extreme speed. When he was 3 feet away from her he thrusted his sword with quick speed and accuracy. However when the sword came in contact with it opponent the girl had suddenly faded out of existence. Link was shocked when found that the girl was standing on the tip of his sword, the girl let out a simple yawn, jumped of his sword and land a few feet behind Link. Zelda looked on as the fight between Link and the mysterious girl continued each exchanging accurate blows, but neither on was able to land a hit on the other. The mysterious girl once again let out a simple yawn and changed her fighting stance. Zelda suddenly noticed that the girl's sword was glowing a soft blue, and after a few seconds the girl raised her hand for a vertical slash. Link seeing the vulnerable spot in her defense started to charge the girl once again. As he readied himself for an attack he suddenly felt something metallic wrap around his arm. Zelda stood there frozen as she saw the girl's sword turn into a whip like weapon and wrap itself around Link's left arm. The girl had a evil smile on her face a she pulled the sword hilt with a considerable amount of force. Link shouted out in pain as his arm was ripped off him by the whip liked weapon, the girl smile in delight at the suffering she had caused the hero, and with a simple motion the whip like weapon she had used to sever Link's arm turned back into the sword she was fighting with before. Suddenly the girl stabbed her sword into the ground and left Zelda confused at what she was doing.

Link who didn't know what she was doing had suddenly went pale as he felt something stab him in the heart. Zelda heart ached as she saw the metallic like whip shoot up from the ground and stab Link directly in the heart, and the metallic whip immediately retreated from the hero limp body back into the ground. The girl with a satisfied grin pulled her weapon from the ground to reveal that it had transformed back into it sword version of itself. The Mysterious girl now done with Link turned her attention to the now helpless princess before her, and with a evil grin plaster on her face she start to walk over to where Zelda was standing. Zelda now helpless didn't know what to do since the mysterious girl had took out her only protection which was Link, Zelda was scare but at the same time ferocious with the enemy before her. The mysterious girl was ever so closers to Zelda, but Zelda had gotten an idea. She thought if that she could get to the Master Sword maybe she could withdraw the blade from the pedestal and use it to defeat her assailant. The girl now only a few feet away from the princess watched in amusement as the Zelda ran toward the pedestal that held the Master Sword. Zelda was now in front of the pedestal that held the Master Sword, but found it strange that her attacker didn't try to stop her.

Zelda didn't dwell on it too much and with all her might pulled on the hilt of the Master Sword. However the sword didn't even make the slightiest movement, Zelda tried again with more force, but alas the sword didn't budge. By now the Zelda's assailant is on her knee laughing at Zelda futile attempt to free the Master Sword from it's pedestal.

"Hahahahahahaha foolish girl the Master Sword can't be used by someone who not part of the Hyrulian Knights bloodline." said the Mysterious girl with a smirk on her face.

"Who are you and why are you here?" asked Zelda in timid voice now realizing that her chances for survival is absolutely zero.

"I'm Alexis a servant of Kharl the alchemist, and your time in this world is up." replied Alexis as she removed her hood to reveal the face of a thirteen year old with Blonde hair, and ruby red eyes.

"What are you and your master here for?" uttered Zelda who had a bad feeling in the pit of her stomach.

"We're here for the power of gold that the royal keep guard of plus I was given order to dispose of you as soon as possible." answered the girl as she once again started to approach Zelda.

As Zelda watch her assailant slowly approach her she suddenly faded into thin air shocking Zelda, and making her fear for her life even more. Alexis was enjoying the princess's suffering when she appeared behind her scaring her out of her mind. Zelda who was now cornered by Alexis started to panic as she had no idea what to do.

"Mithos and Ganondorf must of finished their attack on Hyrule castle by now. Now the power of the gods belongs to us now." whispered Alexis as the mention of Ganondorf name sent a chill down Zelda's spine.

"Why do you want the power of the gods?" Zelda managed to say as she was worried about what this girl named Alexis might do to her.

"We want it for we can conquer the world!!" answered Alexis with a sinister grin as she back a few feet away from the princess.

Zelda was confused at what Alexis was doing. (Why has she back away all of sudden?) Though Zelda as she kept her eyes on Alexis wondering what she would next. Alexis just smiled at the princess and with a flick of her sword she transformed it into the whip like object that had killed Link. Zelda tried to get away from her assailant, but to no avail as she felt the metallic like whip wrap itself around her neck preventing her from escaping.

Alexis just smiled even more and gave her hilt a little tug thus making the sword constrict around Zelda's neck. Zelda who was having trouble breathing thanks to Alexis weapon tried to undo the bind, but wasn't successful as it only made the bind on her neck tighter plus she had cut her palms on the sharp edges of the blade. Alexis just laughed at Zelda's futile attempt to undo the binds around her neck, and as punishment Alexis jerked her hilt with a little more force causing the bind around Zelda neck to tighten even more. At this point the princess was finding it hard to breath as she started to get lightheaded from the lack of oxygen. Alexis was now losing interest in Zelda's suffering decided it was time to end this little game and with another jerk of her hilt the bind loosed it grip on Zelda's neck, but the sharp edges of the sword were rest on her neck.

"Well it's been fun but I think I'll end our little game. May you be damned to hell!!" shouted Alexis as she gave her hilt a powerful tug causing all the sharp edges to cut deep into Zelda skin and windpipe.

* * *

(Ruined Temple of Seasons)

Meanwhile back at the temple of seasons Link and Flare were almost killed by Akuma's giant henchman, but they were saved at the last minute by a powerful Swordsman named Kratos. Link and Flare were amazed at how Kratos had brought down the powerhouse giant that they couldn't even afflict damage to, with the enemies retreat Kratos took the time to heal Link and Flare and introduce himself as well. As they talked the statue that Flare had brought to life with alchemy suddenly walked out of the temple and stood before them.

"That statue is still moving…" said Link who had a bad feeling in the pit of his stomach, but the statue still stood in front of them as if it was looking into their very souls.

"That impossible!! My Alchemy should of wore off awhile ago it shouldn't be able to move!!" yelled Flare as she didn't understand how the statue could still be moving.

"Be on your guard it might decide to attack us." uttered Kratos as he prepared himself for anything the statue might pull.

The Statue just stood there as if it was frozen in time with are heroes ready to defend themselves in case the it decided to attack them. As the statue still stood in place Kratos, Link and Flare settled down figuring the statue had returned to normal. However that was not the case as they tensed up again do to the fact that the statue was now giving off an unearthly glow. The three heroes continued to look at the statues as it suddenly had crossed it arms each hand holding the opposite shoulder. Flare couldn't understand how the statue was still able to be active seeing as her alchemy power should of worn off a long time ago. However Flare's face went pale as she noticed the design of transmutation circle on the statue's leg.

"Guys be careful I made a terrible mistake when I tampered with the transmutation circle on the statue's leg!!" yelled Flare for if she was right they were soon going to be faced with a difficult opponent .

"What do you mean Flare what happening!?" Shouted back Link as the horrible filling in his stomach got worse.

"The transmutation circle on the statue's leg was an imprisonment seal used basically to imprison evil beings in a animate object." replied Flare as she cursed herself for not realizing the seal earlier.

"I sense a malevolent force coming from the that statue be on your guard." warned Kratos as he shifted his from his offensive stance to his defensive stance.

Kratos words came to pass as the unearthly glow got worse as it changed to a malevolent red, but what happen next told the group of three that they would have to fight for their lives as the crack started to appear in the statue signaling them to prepare themselves for battle. More crack started to appear on the statue with malevolent ray omitting from them signaling that whatever was sealed in that statue was pure evil. Finally in a flash of red light the statue exploded blasting the debris all through the surrounding area plus kicking up a good amount of dirt in it's wake. Our heroes had to close their eyes due to the amount of dust that was in the air, and after a little effort Link was the first to see the outline of their new opponent. Upon examining the outline he could tell that the enemy wasn't very tall probably the height of a small child. As the dust cleared Kratos, Link, and Flare were shock to see a young blonde haired youth standing before them. She had the face of a nine year old with pale white skin beautiful blonde hair that was tied into a ponytail with a worn blue ribbon. She was dressed in a red sundress that had countless small cut near the skirt, and the girl's feet had scrapes and cut on them do to not having shoes on them. Link felt like his heart was going to break as he looked at the condition the girl was in as she had small scrape not only on her feet but also on various part of her arms and legs. Lowering his sword Link started to make his way toward the poor tattered girl while Kratos also lowered his sword but did not approach her for there was something wrong about the girl but he couldn't put his finger on it. However Flare still had her guard up as she had sense a strange Mana signal coming from the girl body. Her theory came to be true as the signal became stronger, and Link had stopped his advancement forward do to the fact that a cut had suddenly appeared on her forehead. The group was horrified at the site they witnessed as the cut on her forehead started to open up to reveal a menacing red eye staring at them, but to make it worse the tip of her nail had become razor sharp upon the eye complete opening. The red eye on the girl's forehead never took it gaze off them, and Flare looked even paler as she realized what the eye on the girl's forehead was. (So that the Evil eye said be carried by only the a special type of yokai.) thought Flare as she had never seen a yokai before only reading about them in books stored in the Elvin archives on Kharlan. Kratos had figured that it was a monster but usually monsters only appeared only if there was a Mana shortage.

"Everyone be careful that girl is a yokai!!" warned Flare as she clapped her hand together and slammed them on the ground, but girl must of read Flare mind for she jumped out of the way before the stone hand had even appeared to grab her.

"What in the world is a yokai!!" asked Link as he got into a offensive stance and waited for the girl to make another move.

There was no time to answer Link's question because the girl started her attack with Link, and with blinding speed she swiped her claw at Link who had barely able to keep up with her speed, but managed to raise his shield at the last second. The attack had pushed Link completely to the ground plus it had split his shield in half leaving him shield less. The girl had decide to try and attack Link again but had quickly dodged to the left before the thunder blade that Kratos had casted even hit her. Kratos was stun at how she had evaded his spell before it even came close to hitting her, and in respond he felt a tremendous pain in his shoulder as the girl had used her blinding speed to cleanly slice Kratos shoulder with her claw. Link and Flare look in horror at the giant gash in Kratos's shoulder, but on the other hand the girl launched another lightning fast attack this time on Flare. Flare although she couldn't see her opponent she was able to track her Mana signal thus allowing Flare to dodge her attack at the last second. The yokai girl landed behind Flare and tried to attack her again but Flare able to sense her Mana signal was able to dodge her attack again. Frustrated with her failed attempt on Flare the yokai set her eye try to attack Link, but Link who couldn't sense a person Mana was capable of tracking the girl's movement. Thus when the yokai tried to attack him he was able to use what little movement he could see thus letting him dodge her attack. Kratos who had used what little time he had to use first aid magic to heal himself. The three of them suddenly felt an intense wave of evil energy as a black flame engulfed the yokai girl's entire body. When the flame had died down the three were shocked to see a woman wearing a black robed dress. Her hair was a black as a raven with her eyes giving off a evil red glow, but what shock them most was the horrible looking bow that the woman was carrying. The bow was made of different sized bones with a small human skull at the center of it. The strange entity load her bow with an arrow that had a small skull for the arrow head instead of an arrow head, and with deadly accuracy she let the arrow fly which had suddenly been engulf in a huge amount of demonic power. It tore the ground in it's wake as it was heading on a deadly path towards Link.

* * *

Angelic Swordsman: That all for chapter 18 and I apologies for not updating for so long . I hope this chapter will make up for my long absence.

Lloyd: Hey I didn't appear in this chapter what the big idea!?

Angelic Swordsman: Ignore Lloyd for a second and listen up I'll let you the reviewer chose the next chapter.

Sora: You can either choose Assassination attempt or Path to nightfall part 2 Angelic Swordsman will do both but you get to decide which one comes first.

Angelic Swordsman: Until that time see you all later.


	19. Path to Nightfall pt 2

Angelic Swordsman: Hello reader and welcome to chapter 19 of LOS. First I like thank all the reviewers who have review cause I now have 40 reviews.

Lloyd: So are you continuing were you left off in the last chapter?

Angelic Swordsman: Yes I'm continuing where I left off in chapter 18.

Colette: I don't understand why I was written out of the story it not fair!!!

Angelic Swordsman: If you fill that way I'll give you a minor role in the story k?

Colette: Thank you Angelic Swordsman I really appreciate it (hug Angelic Swordsman).

Angelic Swordsman: Yeah whatever Lloyd please do the Disclaimer.

Lloyd: Angelic Swordsman doesn't own TOS, LOZ, SC, or any original character that you the Reviewer have made. However he does own character like Kharl and Flare.

Angelic Swordsman: Thank now on with the story.

Path to Nightfall pt 2

Last time in Legend of symphonia Zelda was at home worrying about Link as he had not contacted her in two weeks. When she had fallen asleep while taking a bath she as a vision about Alexis one of Kharl's loyal servants. Meanwhile at the Temple of Seasons Link, Flare, and Kratos are celebrating their victory over Akuma one of the Five Desian Grand Cardinals, however their victory is short lived when they are face with a nine year old girl. This turn out to be a Yokai as Flare put it do to the evil eye that appear on her forehead. Now our heroes are lock in a battle with this powerful foe and now are story continues.

Flare and Kratos looked in horror as the demonic bolt was on a direct collision course with Link. However Link just stood his ground never moving an inch as the bolt was heading straight for him. (I hope this works… Please Triforce lend me your aide.) Thought Link as he set himself up for a spin attack while never taking his eyes of the demonic bolt. The attack was now a mere 12 feet away from hitting him but Link was going to counter attack as soon as the bolt was in range of his sword.

"Link get out of there before it to late!!!" yelled Flare as she start to go towards Link, but was stopped by Kratos who simply shook his head letting her know that the situation was out of her hands.

Link felt the pressure as the bolt was almost within range of his sword 6 feet away from hitting him. It only be a few more inches before it was in reach of his sword, Link just hoped that he be able to reflect the arrow as his sword did not repel evil forces. (Now!!!) thought Link as the arrow was finally in range, and with a powerful swing Link sword collided with the demonic bolt sending sparks flying in every direction. Link could feel the demonic power eating away at his strength as his arms started to weaken under the powerful force of the demonic arrow. Flare was holding her breath as she watched Link struggling with just holding the arrow in it place, but she knew that if this kept up the arrow would eventually brake through his defense. Nothing could describe the hellish energy that was coursing through every fiber of Link's body as the evil energy was tearing him apart physically and spiritually. He could feel his body giving away to the powerful energy, and the only hope for him was to hope for the aide of the Triforce. Suddenly as if on cue to Link's wish the hero crest on his left hand started to glow a faint yellow, and he could feel a divine power coursing through him. With the new boost of energy Link continued to push the arrow with all his might, but no matter how hard he pushed the arrow it simply wouldn't move. Even with the grace of the Triforce he could still feel his body weakening under the stress of the arrow. (I need more power…) Thought Link as he could feel that his legs were going to collapse any second, but as this was crossing through his mind the hero crest started to glow brighter thus giving Link a little more strength. Kratos and Flare looked on in shock and amazement as Link's hero crest was glowing yellow, and Flare being able to sense Mana could sense a divine power seeping out of Link's hero crest. Link felt a significant boost in his strength but even with this increase it still wouldn't be enough to deflect the arrow away from him. The Yokai looked on in frustration at Link as he held off her attack, and with annoyance in her red eyes she ready her bow with another demonic arrow. Flare suddenly realizing that the yokai had loaded another arrow and started panic at what to do.

"Link hurry and deflect the arrow before it too late!!!" shouted Flare as she watched the demonic power gathering at head of the arrow that was loaded in the yokai's bow.

"You have to hurry before it too late!!!" stated Kratos as he and Flare both knew that if Link died something terrible would happen.

"Triforce please lend me your power!!!" cried Link as the Yokai shot the second arrow which was twice as fast and twice as strong.

A Bright golden aura engulfed Link as his crest was now a mirror image of the power of gold the Triforce. Link could feel the awesome power coursing through his body, but what was most amazing about this power was that his sword was also wrapped in the same golden aura with the crest of the Triforce at the base of his sword. With his new found power he slashed his sword upward deflecting the first arrow high into the sky out of site.

"Link here take this!!" yelled Flare as she tossed Link a bow and arrow which he caught without even turning to face Flare

"Thank Flare this will be a big help!" replied Link as he ready the bow for fire.

(I hope this works…) though Link as he prepared the bow for firing, his plan was to channel the power of the Triforce into the arrow head and counter attack the demonic arrow which was closing in on him fast. Clearing his mind Link started to concentrate all the power of Triforce into the arrow head, and after a few seconds the tip was engulfed in a bright light that looked like it could pierce any darkness. Flare who was watching the whole thing couldn't believe what she was seeing as the normal arrow that Flare had given Link had turn into the legendary Light arrow.

(Now!!) thought Link as he fired his arrow which flew across the field like a bright yellow comet, and soon enough the demon arrow collided with Link makeshift Light arrow sending spark flying everywhere. The two powers struggled fiercely however the light around Link's arrow turned from yellow to white, and destroyed the demon arrow while setting off a small explosion in it's success. The yokai now even more frustrated started to prepare her bow for another round, but before she could even load it the yokai was hit by a powerful force which turnout to be the makeshift light arrow Link had fired. Flare, Link, and Kratos heard the horrible scream of the yokai as she was engulfed in a shaft of bright light which they had to shield their eyes from. The scream sounded like a banshee but after a few moment it changed into a cry of a small girl. Soon after they heard the cry of a small girl the light died out revealing the small girl that they had released from the angel statue that they found in the temple.

"Is it over?" asked Flare as she put her hand on Link's shoulder, but Link continued to look at the unmoving form of the small child that they had defeated.

"Look like you managed to win well done Link." said Kratos as he too stood next to Link looking at the lifeless form of the yokai girl.

"What wrong Link you look troubled." uttered Flare as she looked at the concern look on Link's face.

"Did we do the right thing by defeating her?" asked Link as he continued to look at the lifeless body of the little girl.

"Even though she was a yokai she was still just a child…" said Link who felt regret about what he had done.

"Link yokais are dangerous creatures that have terrible power, even if she was a child she would have killed us and many more if we had not dealt with her." answered Flare.

"What is a Yokai anyway she doesn't appear to be a monster, and if it wasn't for that third eye I would mistake her for a human." Said Kratos.

"Yokai are evil being that were responsible for wiping out 1/3 of the Elvin population ages ago, they usually look like monster, but some are almost actually human." explained Flare.

As Flare continued to explain Yokai biology to Kratos Link decided to take a closer look at the child they had just defeated. He didn't understand how a innocent looking child could be so dangerous. The more Link looked at the silent child the more guilty he felt about the decision he made. However suddenly the girl that our team had thought was dead slowly started to move. Link surprised by this sudden turn of events quickly supported the girl as she tried to get up.

"Hey are you ok?" asked Link as the child slowly got up using him as a support beam.

"She still alive after an attack like that" Said Kratos as he and Flare looked on as Link helped the girl get to her feet.

"Ah... Where am I? What happen..." muttered the girl as she opened her eyes to reveal to pools of cerulean blue.

"Link get out of the way!!" shouted Flare as she transmuted a stick she had found into a rapier. Without warning Link dove out of the way, as Flare cut a huge gash into the girl shoulder as she cried out in fear and pain.

"Now you die Yokai scum!!" shrieked Flare as she was about to run the wounded girl through, but a quick vertical slice from Link sword send Flare rapier flying out of hands.

"Flare what on earth are you doing? Why did you try to kill her!?" demanded Link as he went over to see if the girl was alright, however as soon as he got close the girl tried to stand and run.

"Stand aside Link!!" ordered Flare as she summoned her trusty spear and charged at the frighted yokai, but as soon as she was in range Flare jumped back as a bolt of lighting struck the ground where she was standing.

"That enough. I don't think that the girl is a threat. So there no point in killing her." said Kratos as he placed his sword back in it's sheath.

Flare said nothing as she disburse her spear and simply walked off to a remote part of the battlefield. Meanwhile Link was trying to comfort the yokai girl who was injured by Flare surprise attack. Soon Kratos was also hovering over the injured child, and after a few seconds of examing the wound Kratos used his first aid healing arts to seal the wound up and stop the bleeding.

"Luckily the wound wasn't too bad so she should be fine now." stated Kratos as walked away to see if Flare was alright.

"Are you ok? Can you stand on your own?" asked Link who got a simple nod from the girl as a answer. Slowly the yokai got to her feet but soon fell into Link's arms as she was too weak to stand.

"I figured you were too weak to stand. But you can at least tell me your name." said Link as he sat the girl down against a tree.

"My name is Hikari, Sabrina Hikari." answered Sabrina as she rested against the trunk of an old oak tree.

"I'm glad that your alright. My name is Link it is a pleasure to meet you Sabrina." said Link as he shook hands with the young Yokai.

"So Flare what do you make of this whole situation?" asked Kratos as he took a seat next to the fiery blond. Flare said nothing as she continued to watch the interaction between Link and the yokai girl.

"Why did you stop me? Don't you understand that she a monster, and a dangerous creature!?" shouted Flare as she looked at Kratos with hatred in her eyes.

"She doesn't appear to be a threat now. Link light arrow has done something to her." answered Kratos as he too watch Link's conversation with the young child.

"Anyway I see no need in killing her as she isn't attacking us anymore." stated Kratos as he was curious as to why she was sealed in that statue.

You and Link are fools as yokai are great deceivers!!" shouted Flare in a fit of rage, but she didn't understand why the yokai wasn't attacking them. "Could the light arrow really had changed her?" pondered Flare.

"So you can't remember anything but your name?" asked Link who got nothing but a simple nod from Sabrina.

"The last thing I remember was seeing my care taker Rosette casting some sort of spell. After that my memory stop there." declared Sabrina as she notice that Kratos and Flare was coming their way. Without any thought Sabrina quickly took shelter behind Link.

"So have you been able to find out anything about her?" asked Kratos

"Not much... Her name is Sabrina Hikari and that about all she remember about herself." answered Link as he noticed that Sabrina was hiding behind him.

"Hm it would appear that Flare's presence is causing Sabrina discomfort." stated Kratos as he saw Sabrina holding on tightly to Link's waist.

"Can't blame her seeing as how Flare tried to kill her." replied Link as he patted the frighten girl on the head to sooth her uneasiness.

"I still say we should kill her, but I will not do her no harm. However if she show any signs of being a threat I will not hesitate to kill her." stated Flare with a straight face.

"I can agree with those terms how about you Link?" asked Kratos.

"I suppose there no convincing you huh Flare... Alright I will also agree to those terms." answered Link.

"I apologize if I have caused you any harm." whispered Sabrina in a quite voice.

"You may be a child, but you can't fool me. So be careful of how you act around me, because one false move and I will kill you!!" declared Flare who received a frightful reaction from Sabrina.

"Flare!! How can you be so cruel!!" shouted Link as Sabrina's grip around his waist tighten considerably.

"It is you who's blinded by your own ignorants Link!! Your own kindness will be your downfall!!" shouted Flare as she stomped of to another part of the battlefield.

Link and Sabrina decided to go find Kratos who had wonder off during the argument. It didn't take to long to find Kratos as he was examing the rubble of the statue that Sabrina was released from. Link also decided to take a closer look as their might be a clue to unlock Sabrina's mystical past. After a few minutes of searching the rubble Link had found nothing of interest, but Kratos had called Link over as he had found something of interest.

"What do you make of this?" asked Kratos as he handed Link a piece of parchment that had a mystical symbol draw on it.

"Hmm it look like some sort of transmutation circle. Flare may know what it is but I doubt she tell me what it is." answered Link as he knew Flare wouldn't talk to him.

"It a druid circle normally used by nature druids." answered Flare as she snatched the parchment out of Link's hands to take a closer look.

"There seem to be direction on how to use it on the back, and the specific spot on where to use it." stated Flare as she read the ancient hylian writing.

After reading the directions Flare, Link, Kratos, and Sabrina went to the area where the statue that Sabrina was sealed in used to be. Setting the parchment on the secret underground tunnel door, Flare recited the ancient spell written on the parchment. Soon enough a the same seal on the parchment appeared on the wall above the door to the underground tunnel, and after glowing for a second a secret room was revealed. The inside of the room was empty except for a bag and a book with an orange red coloring and a mystical crest on it. Link flips through the various pages in the book, but it was written in a strange writing that Link couldn't decipher. Link showed the book to Flare who also looked at it, but in the end couldn't read it as well. She also stated that the book wasn't written in Elven or ancient Hylian text. Kratos decided to go through the bag that was setting on the floor, and soon enough he found a purple tunic along with a purple cape, and carrying belt. However he notice that the cloths were small about the size of a child, and ruled that these cloths were for Sabrina. Frustrated with the book that they couldn't decipher Flare and Link sat the book back where the bag used to be.

"Find anything useful in the bag Kratos?" asked Flare as she approached him from behind.

"No, but this outfit that was in the bag would seem to be a gift for Sabrina." declared Kratos as he handed the cloth over to Sabrina.

"Thank you." said Sabrina as Kratos, Flare, and Link left the room to let her change into her new cloths.

Angelic Swordsman: That it for chapter 19 sorry for not updating for a long time, but with school, video games, and other stuff keeping me busy I haven't had time to update.

Lloyd: Now that your on summer vacation you'll have plenty of time to update now right Angelic Swordsman?

Angelic Swordsman: Yeah but let just hope I don't get distracted by video games. Plus now that I got oracle of season and ages I can learn the real story behind those two games.

Colette: Until the next up date please keep reviewing.


	20. Crimson Reuion

Angelic Swordsman: Hello reader and welcome to LOS chapter 20!! Can you believe it twenty chapter!!!

Lloyd: That sure is a lot of chapter. But tell me when will Mithos be resurrected. I want to kick his butt all over again.

Angelic Swordsman: He'll get resurrected when I feel like resurrecting him

Mithos: Oh Brother can we please just start the chapter already please.

Angelic Swordsman: Yes let do that Genis please do the disclaimer if you mind

Genis: Oh brother... Angelic Swordsman own nothing but the characters he created so on with the story.

Crimson Reunion

It had been two days since Link, Flare, and Kratos had released Sabrina from her stone imprisonment. Within that time they had given people who had lost their lives at the temple proper burials. The sun was setting and Sabrina was outside praying for the souls of the dearly departed. She was garbed in her new purple tunic and cape. She wore a carrying belt with two satchel, and one carried 20 mystery seed within it. Flare was at the entrance of the temple watching the child pray for the dead, but she couldn't understand why she wasn't evil and relentless like the yokais described in the books in the Elven archives on Kharlan. Noticing that she was being watched Sabrina turn around to find Flare staring at her from the temple entrance. She simply smiled at the eleven women and continued what she was doing before.

Meanwhile in the temple of seasons Link and Kratos was slowly restoring the temple back to it former self. After they had buried the dead the day before they had been working on restoring the temple back to normal ever since as the place was a complete mess thank to the Desians. They had also been on look out for anything that might lead to answers about Sabrina's mysterious past, and as to why she was sealed in the stone statue.

"I think that is about the best we can do for this place." stated Kratos as he came out of the left corridor and into the main hall.

"Yeah guess your right. I just wish the attack on the temple could have been prevented in the first place." answered Link as he finished removing the remaining rubble from the main hall.

"You said the Desians are half elves right?" asked Link as he and Kratos sat in the main hall which was now clean thanks to Link's efforts.

"Yes they are. They are people that were shun and discriminated against by human and Elves in my world. For that the organization Cruxis was form to try and turn all of the races into lifeless being using the power of exspheres." stated Kratos.

"Why did you join Cruxis if you knew they were trying to accomplish such a goal." asked Link as he wanted to understand the Desian's reason behind their goal.

"My loyal friends were half elf and to that end I wanted to find a way for them, humans, and elves to live in peace. However at the time there was a great war going on between the two kingdoms of Tethe'alla and Sylvarent. So we tried to find a way to end the war and discrimination against half elves. However along the course of our journey Martel my friend's sister was kill by humans, and this caused my two remaining companions to despise humans for a time. However a request from Martel had cause them to change and try to for fill her request." stated Kratos as he told the story behind him being apart of the organization known as Cruxis.

"So meeting Your son Lloyd had caused you to betray Cruxis in the end." asked Link as he eagerly awaited for Kratos response.

"Yes, in the end Lloyd had show me the errors of clinging to Mithos's ideal. Even if the three races were to become lifeless being discrimination wouldn't end and many lives would have been sacrificed to make the exspheres. In the end Lloyd's group defeated my former friend Mithos and put an end to his age of lifeless beings. As a surviving member of Cruxis I left my home world so there be better chance of ending discrimination against half elves in the new world." explain Kratos as he finished his story.

"Wow that such a sad tale... In the end all of Cruxis's plans were just attempts to end discrimination."said Link as he pitied the Desians and their fallen leader.

"Yes it is sad, but Mithos's plans or feelings was not an excuse for what he was trying to do, but simply a motive." declared Kratos as he too pitied the now deceased Mithos.

"So that the story of how you became a member of Cruxis." stated Flare as she entered the main hall from the front entrance of the temple.

"Yes that is how I became associated with Cruxis." answered Kratos as he and Link stood up, ready themselves to discuss about their next course of action.

"So what should we do now?" asked Flare as she started the meeting of with her question.

"We should go to Hyrule and ask the royal family for assistants against the Desians." answered Link as he wanted to see his best friend Zelda again plus he was home sick.

"Yes that seem to be the course of action. Although I'm concern about the safety of the others." declared Kratos as he lean against a wall thinking about what to do.

Maybe we should see if we can catch up with Din and the others." suggested Flare as she was concern about them getting lost in the underground tunnel.

"How do you plan on opening it? I doubt alchemy will work." stated Link as Flare took into consideration what Link had said.

"What are you guys talking about? You all seem so worked up." chimed Sabrina's voice as she entered the room from the right corridor.

Link just shook his head as Sabrina glommed him. Link now on the ground simply patted the small child on the head, but he also didn't know what they were going to do with Sabrina. He didn't want her to get involved in his dangerous journey. Kratos and Flare also wanted to know what Link was going to do with Sabrina. Kratos had previously told Link that he shouldn't bring her with them as it was to dangerous of a journey for a child. Flare on the other hand still think that they should have killed her since she was a yokai. As Link sat there lost in thought Sabrina just wonder why everyone was so quite as they continued to say nothing. Link continued to wonder what he was going to do with Sabrina as their quest was just too dangerous for her.

"Sabrina do you remembering anything about your family or relative at all?" asked Kratos for if she remembered anything about her family they could return her to them.

"I don't remember anything about myself or my past." answered Sabrina in a dull voice for she wished that she could remember more about herself.

"Well it would seem that we have no choice but to bring her with us. Although I'm not too fond of the idea myself." stated Kratos in a cool voice.

"My opinion won't change anything, but i still say we should kill her for she is a serious threat to us." declared Flare as she crossed her arm in a dull manner.

"Am I really dangerous..." said Sabrina as she didn't understand why Flare wanted to kill her so badly. "Am I some kind of monster!!!" scream Sabrina as she ran out the room through the right corridor.

"Sabrina wait please come back!!" shouted Link as he start to go after the fleeing yokai at full speed.

"Don't you think that was a little harsh!? You went too far!!" shouted Kratos but couldn't finish his sentence for Flare had ponded her fist into the wall.

"How about you take my feeling into consideration for a change!! I was taught that yokai are evil creature that have no passion for innocent lives what so ever!! Even if she is just a child she will eventually betray us!! It Yokai nature!!!" shouted Flare as she stomped out through the right corridor.

Link looked through the whole temple of season but alas he couldn't find Sabrina anywhere in the temple. Figuring that the girl had ran outside Link decided to go out and look for her since it was late out, and the sun had already set. Now outside Link couldn't find Sabrina anywhere within the temple of seasons premises, and now with the crescent moon high in the sky Link was worried for all kinds of monster roam the woods at night. Meanwhile at a small river not too far from the temple Sabrina was crying her eyes out for she didn't understand why Flare hated her so much. The moon light reflected off of Sabrina's golden hair as she continued to weep wishing that she could remember her past. Suddenly a blue butterfly landed on Sabrina's shoulder, and soon enough it started to flutter around the young girl. All Sabrina could do was think how pretty the butterfly was as it continued to flutter around the her. However it was strange how the insect gave off a mysterious light as if it was enchanted.

Quickly Sabrina started to chase after it as it had flown of to the east, although she didn't know why she just had the strangest urge to follow the mystery insect.

After Searching within the forest for a few minutes Link found Sabrina weeping beside a small river. He had wanted to go over and comfort her, but he figure he wait until she had calmed down a bit. Suddenly Link saw a blue Butterfly perch itself on top of Sabrina shoulder, and just as it had come it started to flutter around the young girl. Link watched Sabrina marvel the mysterious insect, but suddenly panic as she ran after the it. Without a second to lose Link gave chase. He tried calling out Sabrina name, but to no avail as she didn't even respond to Link's call. Sabrina had heard a voice call her, but she continued to run as she did not want to lose sight of the blue butterfly. The Forest seem to shift around them as they pressed on with Sabrina chasing the butterfly, and Link chasing after her. Sabrina had eventually had lost site of the blue butterfly, however she did not care cause she was now at the front gate of an abandon village. Link had finally caught up with Sabrina, but was also shock at what stood before him.

"Whoa I didn't think a village was out here." said Link who had snapped Sabrina out of her trance.

"Huh... Link!!! When did you get here?" asked Sabrina as she hadn't noticed that she was being pursed by the young hero.

"I followed you here. I also wanted to apologize for Flare's server hatred towards you." answered Link as he ruffled up the top of Sabrina's blond hair.

"Why does Flare hate me so much? She said I was a yokai. What is a yokai?" asked Sabrina hoping to get an answer from the hero.

"You don't need to worry about that now. It late, and you should be in bed. Lets stay here for the night." Answered Link as he and the young Sabrina wondered into the abandon village.

Elsewhere Kratos was waiting at the temple entrance. He was waiting for Link to come back with the young yokai, but it had been hours since he left and Kratos was being to worry. Flare slowly walks out from the right corridor into the main hall, to see Kratos at the entrance as if he was waiting for someone. As she approach Kratos she notice three blue butterflies fluttering in the air, but Flare isn't too happy to see them for she had read about them in a book. Kratos suddenly notice Flare behind him staring at three blue butterflies. However he notice she had an face of caution rather than a face of wonder. Kratos start to walk over to where she stand as he want to know what was worrying the elven women.

"What's wrong you seem ill." stated Kratos as he placed his hand on Flare shoulder snapping her out of her trance. Without waring the butterflies flew out through the temple entrance.

"I hope Link is alright. Lunar butterflies are an ill omen, usually as signs of death and misfortune." answered Flare with a worried voice.

"Is that so... Well we just have to go look for him." stated Kratos as he exited the temple from the main entrance with Flare close behind.

Little did they know Flare prediction was about to become a reality, for at the abandon village Link, Sabrina, Flare, and Kratos are about to encounter dangerous creatures. Link and Sabrina continued to wonder around the abandon village looking for a suitable place to stay. However most of the house were unsuitable to stay in and in need of serious repair. As they continued to move forward they come across an old manor of large proportions, and unlike the other houses this one was still in good shape but could use some repair.

"This manor seem to be in good shape... Yeah well stay here for tonight." declared Link who got a simple nod of approval from Sabrina.

Elsewhere not to far from where Link and Sabrina were Kratos and Flare were chasing after the blue butterflies they had saw in the temple. Flare had explained to Kratos that Lunar butterflies were omens of death and misfortune. They usually appear to those who have misfortune or will have misfortune in the near future. Flare blames the appearance of the Lunar butterflies on Sabrina since yokai are associated with death and destruction. Kratos scolds Flare for her comment saying that their must have been another reason for their appearance. Flare said nothing more to Kratos as there was no convincing him or Link about the dangers of having Sabrina around. Soon Kratos and Flare had lost sight of the Lunar butterflies, however they had come to the entrance of the abandon village just like Link and Sabrina had done before.

"What a village doing all the way out here?" pondered Kratos as he looked into the village that was in ruins from years of no one living in it.

"Be careful there are evil forces at wok inside this village." warned Flare as she could sense the the presence of an evil spirit deep within the village.

Ahhh!!!!" screams a voice that rings out through the entire village, with it point of origin being deep within the manor that Link and Sabrina was in.

"What was that!?" asked Sabrina who had been frighten by the piercing scream, but Link had realized that the voice belonged to the oracle of season Din.

"That sounded like Din's voice!!" stated Link as another scream ranged out into the night sky startling the young yokai.

"Sabrina listen to me very carefully... I want you stick close to me and stay out of sight. I feel that we aren't the only ones wondering through this manor." declared Link as the pressed on with extreme caution.

Link and Sabrina continued move through the castle being on the look out for danger. Link was trying to locate the origin of Din voice as he was worry that the oracle could be injured. Sabrina was on her toes for she had a bad feeling that they were being watched by some eerie presence. Sabrina looked behind them to see a haunting girl about her age standing behind them, she was wearing a blood stain peasant dress. However what was most startling was that one of her eye glowed with a red unearthly glow, it was as if she wasn't from this world. Sabrina was paralyzed with intense fear as just the sight of the girl scared every fiber of her being. Slowly the child started to move towards her phasing out of sight, but when she phased back in the distant between them was closed considerably. Sabrina want to scream but she was so scared that she didn't have a voice to use. Meanwhile Link had stumbled in the a small court yard that had a small cherry blossom tree in the center. Link turned around to see that Sabrina was nowhere in sight, he rushed quickly back to the door he had come through, but the door had mysteriously lock itself preventing Link from retracing his step. Hearing another bloody scream from up ahead Link moved onward hoping that Sabrina was safe. Sabrina however wasn't doing to well for now the haunting figure was right in front of her staring into her very soul.

"Your hurting in the inside, but you deny your pain..." said the child in a bone chilling voice that went directly into Sabrina's heart.

(What does she mean. Can she see my sorrow?) thought Sabrina as the child continued to stare into her frighten eyes.

"I will put an end to your pain..." declared the haunting figure, which made Sabrina even more scared than ever before.

Slowly the girl wrapped Sabrina in a haunting embrace that completely stopped Sabrina pounding heart dead in it's tracks. It was as if she was hypnotized for her sense of awareness was completely gone, and soon enough she also lost conscious. Elsewhere Kratos and Flare came to the entrance of the manor that Link and Sabrina had entered. Giving each other a simple nod the two slowly enter the manor in hope of finding their lost friends. Link in the meantime came to a room where he thought he heard Din's voice, but something suddenly stops Link from going in. He felt a hand on his shoulder, but it was cold and void of warmth. Link spun around and drew his sword but no one was there. However the door suddenly slammed shut, and Link heard the sound of a lock close. He rushed back to the door but just as he thought it was locked from the outside thus trapping Link in the room. This wasn't Link only problem cause something was also in the room with him. Sensing a disturbing presence he slowly turn around to find a very menacing specter. It was the ghastly image of a women wearing a blood stained dress, but what was most horrifying was that she had a blood stained blind fold wrapped around her eyes which put even more frighten images in Link's head about what underneath it.

"My eye... My eye!!! I can't see!!!" Screamed the specter with such a voice that it petrified Link completely.

Slowly the ghost started to make it way towards Link while phasing in and out of sight. His mind was in overdrive as he tried to get his body to move but to no avail. Another scream ranged throughout the manor snapping Link out of his scared daze. The haunting figure was now in front of Link, but it didn't even seem to notice that he was there as she continued to scream the same sentence she said before.

"All things that are void gather before me, and take form as the power of darkness!! Elder Magic attack Darkness cage!!!" shouted a mysterious voice, and before Link's eyes the specter was engulfed in void of darkness.

Angelic Swordsman: That it for chapter 20. You know the drill R&R.

Lloyd: This chapter is weird where did you come up with an idea like this?

Angelic Swordsman: Just for some background info this chapter has some strong reference to Fatal Frame, this one and chapter 21 will be fatal frame theme. As for which games they refer to I'll leave that for you to decide. Tell then please R&R thank you.

Lloyd: Wait thats it that the end.

Genis: Please say goodnight Lloyd.

Lloyd: Goodnight Lloyd.


	21. Crimson Reunion pt2

Angelic Swordsman: Hello loyal readers and welcome to chapter 21 of Legend of Symphonia.

Lloyd: Hey when do I get to be in the story I'm tiered of waiting.

Angelic Swordsman: Shut up Lloyd!! You'll be in the story when it's your turn. Also this story will no longer be considered a Soul caliber crossover. However it will be referred to as a reference seeing as some costumes and weapons are in the story.

Lloyd: Wow that was a mouth full.

Angelic Swordsman: Lloyd do the disclaimer before I hurt you.

Lloyd: Angelic Swordsman own nothing in this story except for the characters he created.

Crimson reunion part 2

Link was shocked to see the blind phantom being enclosed in a void of darkness, but where did that voice come from? Standing in the doorway behind Link was a girl with lavender hair and purple eyes. She was about Link's age and wore a blue dress with a black cape, and in her hand she held a black book. Not knowing if this person was friend or foe Link stood up and drew his sword. There was something about the young women that Link didn't trust, he was grateful that she had saved him however there was something that he didn't trust about her. Slowly the girl started to make her way towards Link with her purple eyes piercing into his own ocean blue eyes. He slowly held his sword in a defensive position as the girl got closer.

"I suggest that you duck." said the mysterious girl with a stern face.

Before Link could even ask why he was suddenly knocked down by a powerful force, and he was now face to face with the blind specter. Staring into the eyes of the eyeless phantom made Link heart stop. He could see clouded images of the ghost gruesome death as it tried to sap the lifeforce from his body.

"Coldless death gather before me and subdue this wondering soul's pain!! Shaman attack phantom orb!!!" shouted the girl as she made a number of strange hand signs.

Soon enough a light blue orb appear in the girl's hand, and without hesitation she through the orb with deadly accuracy at the specter's head. The ghost let out a horrible shriek as it was engulfed in a blazing light blue flame. Link felt his life pour back into him as the specter was incinerated by the blue flame. At this point Link no longer doubted the attentions of the mysterious girl for she had saved him twice, he also wanted to know why she was in this manor in the first place, and why that specter was here.

"I suspect that you have many questions but before that allow me to introduce myself. My name is Cecilia." declared Cecilia who got a nod from Link as he stood up.

"The entity you just witness is a vengeful spirit that is trapped in this world, it want nothing more than to spread it's suffering to the living that are foolish enough to enter this village.

To top it off there many more than just that single spirit I dispatched." stated Cecilia who was now staring at a speechless Link.

"How do you known all this?" asked Link as he got over his shock about Cecilia's vast amount of knowledge.

"I'm a shaman that deal with otherworldly being an exorcist of sorts if you want to think about it that way." answered Cecilia with a smile, but it faded as she noticed a shadow on the wall right behind Link.

"Come on we have to get out of here right now!!" shouted Cecilia as she grabbed Link as she led him out the door on the other side of a wall that divided the two rooms.

Meanwhile in the basement part of the manor Sabrina laded on a cold slab, and was also restrained by the chains that tied her down. Hovering over her was a strange entity dress in a white cloak. Sabrina could only make out the mouth and nose of the being as everything else was shrouded within the white cloak. The entity slowly walked over to a counter that was not to far from where Sabrina laded. It dipped it's hand into a mysterious liquid that Sabrina couldn't make out, and with that done it soon came back to her. What she saw next was shocking for the hand was decayed and covered in fresh blood.

"What are you going to do to me..? asked Sabrina in a timid voice, but she got nothing but a smile from the mysterious entity.

Elsewhere Kratos and Flare had finally reached the foyer of the manor as Flare was worry about Link, but what worried her more was that Link was alone with Sabrina. Kratos on the other hand was worried about the both of them for he had a bad filling about this manor for they hadn't encounter a single person since they been here. Flare was also uneasy as she felt a eerie Mana within this manor. Soon they entered the main hall and were shocked as the dismembered bodies of the remaining villagers and Holodrum knights laded scattered throughout the room. In the center of the malice was a cloaked Phantom holding a bloodstained scythe, it slowly turned to face them revealing that it had no face. If it wasn't for Flare ability to sense Mana her head would've been cut clean off by the phantom's scythe, as she had dodged his lighting fast attack. Kratos launched a quick fireball spell that hit the phantom dead on, however the attack simply passed right through the specter like the attack didn't even faze it. The ghostly figure with the same speed it used to attack Flare launched a series of assaults against Kratos, but it efforts were useless because Kratos dodged every one of it's attacks. Frustrated with it's failed attempts the phantom let out a horrible shriek, and soon after the room went completely dark. Without any light to see with Kratos and Flare were now in deep trouble for the phantom had blended perfectly with the dark environment.

Flare let out a yelp as she felt a sharp object cut her left shoulder, this trend continued with cuts appearing on her abdominal area and backside. Kratos could see only small amounts of his surrounds thanks to his angels senses. Hearing Flare's distress he try to pinpoint her location, but he too fall to the attacks of the phantom. In their current situation things look bleak for Kratos and Flare.

On the upper level of the manor Link and his newest companion Cecilia were following the voice of Din the oracle of Seasons. As they pressed onward Link was hoping that the young yokai Sabrina was alright as she had gotten separated from him earlier, and with evil spirits roaming the manor didn't help Link's anxiety go down either. Hearing another scream from Din Cecilia could tell that they were getting closer to where the oracle was being held. After running down a long corridor they had taken they come to a single door at the end of it. Not knowing what to aspect Cecilia slowly opened the door with extreme caution. Inside the room was nothing but a desk and chair plus a bed that was shrouded by a curtain. Sensing no danger Link and Cecilia started to investigating the room for they had heard Din's voice come from here. After search the whole room they didn't find any trace of the oracle in the room, and the only place they didn't check was the bed. Link slowly pulled the curtain back and is shocked at what he finds. Cecilia come over to see what he has found, but she too is also is shocked at his discovery. On the bed was portal showing an image of another room, and in it Din was their shackled to a wall with black shadows hovering around her.

"Din!!! Din!!!!! Are you alright can you hear me!?" shouted Link but he didn't get a response as the oracle looked like she didn't even hear his voice.

"It's no use your friend can't hear you as the is a mirror portal." declared Cecilia after further examining the vortex.

"What's a mirror portal?" asked Link as he continued to try and get Din's attention but his efforts were in vain.

"A mirror portal allows you to see another person who is in a different place than you, but you can't interact with that person at all." answered Cecilia with a calm voice.

"So is Din in a different part of the manor then?" questioned Link as he was worried about his friend that he could see but couldn't talk to.

"I say someone with medium lvl of magic skill could create such a portal." stated Cecilia as she started to head for the door but stop midway.

The image within the mirror changed from where Din was to a dark dungeon within the manor. There chain to a stone slab laded Sabrina, but she was covered in strange markings that Link did not understand. Cecilia on the other hand was a little worried for she had small amount of knowledge about the weird tattoo markings covering Sabrina's face. The image in the mirror shifted once more to show the injured Kratos and Flare within a darkroom that had no light what so ever.

"No... Kratos and Flare, their in trouble!" shouted Link as he looked at his two injured companion, but he had wonder how they had found this village in the first place.

"Hm it look like they ran into one of the vengeful spirits that haunts this manor." stated Cecilia as she analyzed their predicament.

"I have to do something to help them, but i don't have a clue about where they are." replied Link as it pained him to see his friends in danger.

"I think you better worry about yourself if you want to save your friends." uttered Cecilia as a gruesome priest walked out from the right side of the wall.

The priest robe was soaked in blood and he had swords sticking out from all sides of his body. However what was most fearful was that he had a bloodstained mace in his left hand. The priest slowly started to close in on our duel but to make things worse as he moved towards them he faded in and out of sight as he approached. The priest faded out of existents one last time however it did not reappear again. As Cecilia was about to open the door to the long corridor she jumped back as the mace of the phantom priest came crashing down where she was standing. With the failure of it's attack the specter simply fades out sight once again.

Not knowing where the ghost would appear next the two heroes put their back against each other, but without knowledge of where the ghost would be they were basically sitting ducks. Seeing something disturbing from the corner of his eye Link knock Cecilia to the ground just as the mace hit the air where her head was. As Link stood up he was about to draw his sword but Cecilia stopped him.

"Don't bother mortal objects can't hurt those who are already gone." stated Cecilia.

"Then how do we defeat them?" asked Link as he and Cecilia were looking for any signs of the ghost that was attacking them.

"Currently only I have the power to defeat them, however something is giving these souls a enormous amount of energy. I have to find the source of their power and destroy it." replied Cecilia as she dodged the attack of the phantom priest that tried to attack her but failed once more.

"Do you have an idea about where it might be." questioned Link as the priest reappear to attack him but he dodged the attack just in time.

"Oh dark shadow I command you to gather before me and lend me your power!!" shouted Cecilia as she made a series of strange hand signs.

Afterward she slid her right hand over her left palm, and with that a cat's eye tattoo appeared on her left palm. As the mysterious tattoo started to evaporate into Cecilia's skin a small dark orb took it's place. Placing a firm grip on the orb Cecilia started to squeeze on it, and soon black liquid slowly dripped to the floor. However what was amazing was that the dark substance formed the same cat's eye tattoo that had appeared on Cecilia's hand. Link was shocked as a shadowy creature came out of the tattoo symbol. It had red eyes, two long antennas, and razor sharp claws. To top it off the shadow had strange red marking all around it's body. Link wanted to ask what had happened, but he was speechless as he saw the same tattoo like marking covering Cecilia's face. Suddenly the phantom priest that had reappeared was going after Cecilia again, however it's attack was foiled as the arm that held the mace was severed off by the strange shadow creature that Cecilia had summoned. The ghost let a horrible scream but it was soon silenced by Cecilia's shadow creature. After being run through by the shadow's claw the ghost just simply fell over and vanished. The shadow that had defeated the phantom simply melted into the ground and completely vanished. The tattoos that were on Cecilia hands and face also vanished, and Link caught the girl in his arms as she fell over.

"Cecilia are you ok!?" uttered Link as he cradled the now frail girl in his arms.

"I'm fine... Just a little exhausted... Nothing to be concerned about..." replied Cecilia in a frail voice, and with that the girl simply closed her eyes.

Link let out a simple sigh as he was relieved as his friend had just fainted. A small amount of light flooded the floor from a small crack in the blinds. Deciding to investigate Link laded the now unconscious Cecilia softly on the floor. He slowly made his way to the blinds and with a flick of his hands he pulled the string to open them. Link had a plaster smile on his face for the sun had risen high into the sky giving light to the haunted town. With the sun now in the sky surely the ghost will be inactive since daylight might be harmful to them. Knowing that fact Link now has a chance to search for his lost friends without worrying about retaliation from the evil specters. Opening the door to the long corridor Link lifted the unconscious Cecilia on to his back and put the dark room behind them.

"Hang in there guys I'm coming to save you." whispered Link as he continued to walk down the long corridor.

Elsewhere in the main room of the foyer a ray of light was striking Flare face, and as she opened her eye she had wonder where the mysterious assailant had gone to. Flare looked to her right to see that Kratos was also up and healing his wounds with his healing arts. Kratos notice the injured Flare up and about. Chanting a small line Kratos casted healing wind on the elven women and with that Flare wound instantly healed. Flare simply thanked Kratos for his assistance and asked what had happened to there ghostly attacker. Kratos answered by saying that it was daytime and that the ghost would be inactive until nightfall. Flare was glad to hear the good news as now they could freely walk the manor hall being unopposed.

However as are heroes explore the eerie manor our small yokai friend Sabrina is deep within the lower level of the manor. There after drawing strange tattoo marking on the girl's small body the ghost sits silently in a chair not too far from where she lays. With the daylight shinning on Sabrina's pale face she just hope that her friend would hurry and find her. Not knowing what to do the yokai wonders if she should ask the mysterious specter some questions, like for starters she wanted to know why these marking were placed on her, and why they had to be written in blood. She also wanted to know what it was planning to do with her when nightfall came. Finally she wanted to know what that mysterious spirit child meant when it said it would end her suffering. With nothing to lose the girl decided to interrogate her assailant and see if she could learn anything useful.

"Um excuse me but what are you planning to do with me." asked Sabrina in a timid voice. The ghost looked at Sabrina direction as if amused with the girl's curiosity.

(Everything will become clear when nightfall come.) whispered a voice in the corner of Sabrina's mind. This startled the child as she wondered where it came from.

(Such a naive child, how pitiful. Hard to believe that your a yokai.) uttered the ghost in the back of Sabrina's mind.

"Who's saying that..." whispered Sabrina as she didn't know where the voice was coming from.

(Hmm seem like you don't know what telepathy is.) replied the voice with a snicker, and as Sabrina look at the specter a small smile was planted on it's face.

"Why did you kidnap me!? What are you planning!?" asked Sabrina with a forceful voice.

(There no need for you to know. As your little naïve brain wouldn't understand.) replied the specter making Sabrina a little annoyed.

Back on the first floor of the manor Link was extremely lost as he had been wondering the halls for at least an hour. To make things more difficult he was carrying the unconscious Cecilia on his back. After a little bit of rest he continued to explore the manor, but it wasn't easy for the manor had hundreds of rooms and lot of secret passages. Coming to a door Link opens it and is hit by a gust of fresh air. Going out Link see an endless meadow with a Single building standing in background.

"Link-kun it's really you!!" shouted a voice and soon enough Link is tackled by his good friend Ricky. This brought Link great joy as he was happy to see his friend once more.

"Jeez you didn't have to knock him over." uttered Maple as she came into the picture hovering on her magic broom stick.

"It ok I'm just glad to see you guys again." answered Link as he got up and dusted himself off.

"Hey Link-Kun who's this girl that with you? Don't tell me you have a new girlfriend!! What about Din!?" uttered Ricky in surprised as he look at the unconscious girl.

"She not my girlfriend!!! She just a person that I met while exploring the manor." answered Link with an hit of anger in his voice.

"I'm surprised that she didn't wake up after you dropped her." replied Maple.

"Not surprised seeing as she used some powerful form of magic. It must of really worn her out." answered Link with a simple sigh.

"By the way where Travis? I thought he be with you guys." said Link as he hoped that Travis hadn't been caught by the evil specters.

"He's in that cathedral over there." answered Ricky as he pointed to the building that was a little ways from the manor.

Putting their conversation aside Ricky and Maple lead Link away from the old manor to the cathedral that Travis was in. The meadow that they were walking through was very peaceful, in fact it was so peaceful Link came to wonder why this place was haunted in the first place. Soon our trio stood in front of the cathedral that Travis was in. It was a marble structure with wonderful stain glass windows and a huge door to top it off. Link grab the quartz handle and with a turn of it pushed the door open. If Link thought that the outside of the building was beautiful then the inside was breath taking. The interior structure was finely decorated with rows of oak benches and finally there was in the front stain glass pictures of the three goddess Din, Nayru, and Farore. As the three walk pass the altar that was in the front of the benches they came to a doorway that seem to lead deeper into the cathedral. After walking down the mysterious passage the trio came into a dome shape room. Just like with the other room this room had stain glass picture of the the goddess, but there were also picture of some people that Link didn't recognize. There standing in the middle of the room was the captain of the royal guard of holodrum Travis.

"Travis!! Thank the goddesses that you weren't captured by those ghost." uttered Link as he walked up to his friend.

"Link!! It good to see you again. I thought you and Flare were done for when we left you back at the temple." replied Travis as he shook had with him.

"Wait where's Flare isn't she with you?" asked Travis as he looked around for the elven woman.

"It's a long story so let me start from the beginning." said Link as he explained how they survived the attack on the temple. How they met the mercenary Kratos Aurion and freed a yokai girl named Sabrina. Finally he explained how he ended up in this manor in the first place.

"Wow sounds like you made a number of new friends." replied Travis after listening to Link's story.

"Yeah if it wasn't for Cecilia I probably would've been caught by one of those specters that live in that manor." answered Link with a sigh.

"Hey Link-kun I think your friend here is starting to wake up." uttered Ricky, and with that the group started to huddle around the waking Cecilia.

"Mmm what going on?" asked Cecilia as she open her eyes to see Ricky staring at her. Now with Ricky being a kangaroo he sorta startled the confused girl as she backed away from him. As she was about to begin one of her strange magic attacks Link jumped in front of her to try and calm her down.

"Settle down Cecilia. Ricky my friend and I apologies if he startled you." said Link as Cecilia took a look around room to see herself surrounded by a group of people.

I'm sorry for scaring you Cecilia, my name Ricky and I hope we can be friends." uttered Ricky as he extended his hand for he could help her up off the ground.

"Thank you... I suppose that all of you are friends of Link?" asked Cecilia as she dusted herself off

"Yeah there friends of mine. I like you to meet Ricky, Travis and Maple." said Link as he pointed to each of them respectively.

"It's a pleasure to meet you all." answered Cecilia as she bowed her head.

"By the way Travis what were you doing in here before I got here." asked Link.

"I was looking at this strange sword that was sitting on this altar." replied Travis as Link notice a mysterious weapon sitting on a altar.

It appears to be a Zanbatou a sword that is said to have come from a foreign land." answered Cecilia after taking a closer look at it.

"Wait you mean that there are more Kingdoms out there beside Hyrule, Holodrum, and Labrynna?" Asked Maple as she herself only knew of these three kingdoms.

"Hmm I suppose that it not common knowledge here since you guys don't appear to know anything about the lands beyond your own Continent.

"Are you yourself from another continent?" asked Travis as he had a good guest of what her answer would be.

"Yes I'm come from the continent of Etruria my homeland is the kingdom of Elimine said to have been named after the great saint, Saint Elimine." answered Cecilia.

"Wow so there are other kingdoms besides Hyrule, Holodrum, and Labrynna." stated Ricky as he was imagining what the other kingdoms were like.

As Link and his friends started to talk about what other places might be beyond their continent, Cecilia started to examine the Zanbatou that was sitting on the altar in front of her.

Cecilia extended her hand towards the swords, but soon after was shocked by unknown force. Cecilia for a split second could make out a red dome surrounding the Zanbatou. It was barrier that someone had placed around the sword to make sure that no could attain the weapon from it's altar. She also noticed that around the main altar there were three pillar with picture of an object carved into it's base. She could only guested that there were object like those in the manor. Her theory was that if they bring the object that was pictured on the pillars to this place they could break the barrier around the sword. It was obvious that someone didn't want this sword to be used, but was it the specters that put this barrier up or was it a human? Cecilia guested that there was something special about this sword, for someone to go to the trouble of sealing it.

"What are you doing Cecilia?" asked Travis as he noticed that she had been staring at the sword for some time now.

"There appears to be a barrier around the Zanbatou, so there must be something special about it since someone went through the trouble of sealing it." replied Cecilia.

Angelic Swordsman: Well that it for chapter 21 hopefully this will keep you reader occupied for a while.

Lloyd: I'm really tired of waiting when will I be in the story.

Angelic Swordsman: You'll be int it soon enough so until then sit tight. One more thing i plan to write a Bleach Fanfiction so those who read the manga or watch the anime be on the lookout for that until next time cya later.


	22. Announcement

Angelic Swordsman: Hello reviewers it is I the all powerful Angelic Swordsman! I'm here today to make an important announcement regarding _"Legend of Symphonia."_ Currently I'm aware of the fact that this story hasn't been updated in a very long time. This do to me being busy with my current stories "_Pokemon World Saga"_, and "_My True Identity"_. So I'm writing this announcement for the story to explain what's will be happening with it. While it pretty hard for me to say, but I've decided to discontinue the story for Legend of Symphonia.

Lloyd: What! You got to be joking right! I mean what about all those favorites and alerts you got for the story!

Ganondorf: Yeah and I never got to kill Link in the story, and I'm not counting Lloyd's dream as a kill.

Mithos: This is a complete outrage Angelic; think about all the fans that are counting on you for a new chapter.

Link: I just can't believe that you would do this Angelic! This is just too stupid, and it was your first fanficiton too. Doesn't that mean anything to you!

Angelic Swordsman: Calm down everyone. You never let me finish my announcement, or my reason for it discontinuing. Now my reason for discontinuing "_Legend of Symphonia"_ is because of it's current state. This is a story that I started back in 2005 when I was sixteen, and back then I wasn't really good at writing at all. Since then I've improved a little bit, and you can maybe see it in my more current works. However, if your thinking I'm abandoning it just for it grammar and spelling errors then your wrong. Another reason why I'm stopping the story is because of the plot. I currently don't like where the plot's going; thus making it hard on me and the you readers to probably understand it. Plus there just too many random sub-plots which is really annoying. Finally the last reason I'm stopping this story is because I no longer have the files to the story. This happen back in 2007 when my computer crashed. The resulting problem resulted in the computer technicians wiping the memory clean, and erasing all of the work that I had accumulated. This is also the reason I've haven't been updating as well. So I've decided to stop writing this project because of theses technicality.

Lloyd: Guess that it then. We're finished. This is the end of Legend of Symphonia! Damn it didn't even get to pay Ganondorf back for defeating me!

Ganondorf: Well let all finish this battle right here right now.

Link: Sound good to me. (Link and the rest of the cast prepare to fight each other when Angelic stops them.)

Angelic Swordsman: That is enough you fools! Look I might be quitting Legend of Symphonia but that doesn't mean I don't have a plan. To put it simply I plan to rewrite the story and give it a new plot, title, and all that good stuff. This is the whole reason why I'm writing this notice so that I can inform fans of the new story. The title for the story will be called "_Tales of Oracles"_. I plan to hopefully get first chapter up by late Saturday, or in the even on Sunday. So thank you readers for reading and reviewing Legend of Symphonia. I hope to see you at the new Story _"Tales of Oracles"_, and as a final treat his a summary for the new story.

Summary

It been four years after Cruxis defeat, and the unification of the world. The unstable relationship between Sylvarant and Tethe'alla however, keeps the world from prospering. Little do they know though that an ancient power sleeps within the demonic realm of Niflhiem which is link to a distant world, and the origins of the Elves from Derris Kharlan.

Join Lloyd and his companions along with new friends; as he tries to solve the mystery behind this power, and prevent a ancient evil from destroying the new world.

Angelic Swordsman: Can't wait to see you readers at the new story until then see you later.


End file.
